


Not the Worst Parents in the World

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Parents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And that baby is Spock, Arguing, Attraction, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bottom Cody Ko, But Noel is a good friend, Christmas Presents, Cody and Noel take care of a baby, Coming Out, Crying, Drunk Cody is a sad hoe in this one, F/F, Fake married AU sorta, First Time, Frottage, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Kelsey and Aleena are the friendly neighborhood lesbians, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Noel being soft, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Oblivious Cody, Original Character(s), Protective Cody, Roommates, Scars, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Spock thinks the boys are his parents, Top Noel Miller, Triggers, Unsafe Sex, magical sex, protective noel, slight homophobia, they're trying, this is the softest shit i've ever written, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-12-21 17:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Spock smoked a blunt with a witch and turned into a baby and now Cody and Noel have to figure out how to change him back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it would be funny if Spock turned into a baby and Cody and Noel got stuck with him.

It's about three in the morning when Cody and Noel hear it. They come out of their rooms at nearly the same time and when they see each other standing there, the noise still coming from the kitchen, Cody's eyes widen. Noel's reaching behind his door for a bat and Cody grabs a large candle and walks behind him towards the kitchen. The sound of pots and pans banging loudly makes them think raccoon or a cat, but the only reason that didn't make sense is because they were seven stories up. They look in the kitchen floor and only see a small child with long blondish brown hair, big glasses falling down his face. He's sitting near a pair of shoes and jeans, long socks falling off their feet and a huge long-sleeved shirt hanging off one shoulder. The sleeves were massive and when the baby looks up at them Cody and Noel give each other a weird look.

"You got a kid I don't know about," Cody asks.

"Dude, that kid is white as hell, it's gotta be yours."

"No, fucking way," he says, "that thing looks like Spock."

And the second they say it they give each other a look an Noel pulls out his phone and calls him. Cody looks at him, "what are you gonna say?"

"I'm gonna tell him to come get his ugly ass kid out of our kitchen."

He narrows his eyes at the phone and cocks his head looking at Cody, "dude, Spock left me a voicemail. It probably says something like _'turns out I have a kid, take care of him while I work.'_"

"Well," Cody sighs, "let's see what he has to say."

He puts it on speaker and soon Spock's voice is coming through the phone, "Noel, I don't have a lot of time so you need to listen carefully. I fucked up. I was at a gig a few hours ago and some chick offered me this blunt after my set and she pretty, dude, like reallyit doesn't matter, that's not the point. The point is she turned out to be a fuckin' witch and spelled me. I know it sounds crazy and I didn't believe her when she told me but then she made this magic and did weird shit with her hands I just thought she threw some fucking shit into the blunt to make me trip but she didn't. I am one hundred percent not high anymore and I'm freaking out, man. I can't remember shit, I can feel myself getting shorter and my brain getting dumber. She said this shit would make me feel like a kid again but I had no idea this was what she meant. All my shit is in my jeans, I need you to track this chick down and find her because whatever she gave me..."

His voice trails off and he sounds like he's about to cry, "fuck, man, I think it might be fucking permanent. I left a message on Cody's phone too, but you guys can't tell my family or anyone about this shit. I don't want my family finding out or the government trying to do fucking experiments on me, I justyou guys need to help me! _Please_ help me."

They look to the kid on the floor, he couldn't be older than two or three. He looks up at them and Cody heads over to him squatting near him, "hey, buddy."

"You're not buying this shit, are you," Noel asks, calling Spock's number, "this is all bullshit and it's some fucking elaborate prank and Spock is gonna show up any minute and be like_ 'I can't believe you two idiots actually believed I was a baby.' _And he'll never let us hear the end of it. Every time we prove him wrong he'll be like _'Oh, well you remember that time you idiots believed I was a baby?'_"

He does the last bit in his fake Spock voice and Cody tilts his head at the kid, "hey, do you know who I am?"

"Cody Ko," he says making sure to say each syllable.

Cody's eyes go wide and he looks up at Noel. Noel shakes his head, "he's in on it, dude, this is just Spock's way of messing with us."

Spock's phone goes off in the pair of jeans and Noel looks down at them. Cody picks them up, "this is his wallet, his cash, his ID, his phone, his keys! Dude, this is Spock."

"It's not him, it's just some little kid," Noel says.

"Noel," Spock says, like he's sounding it out.

"Fine," Noel rolls his eyes, "if you're Spock, tell me this, what's the capital of Nebraska?"

"Fuck you," the kid says.

Noel goes quiet before crossing his arms over his chest and nodding to Cody with wide eyed, "oh shit, this might be Spock."

"Would Spock even know the capital of Nebraska," Cody asks, brows coming together in confusion.

"No," Noel says shaking his head slightly and pointing to the kid, "but he would definitely answer that way if I asked him."

"Okay," he says, "so, what do we do now?"

"Let's leave him at an orphanage," Noel says, "I'll look up some places."

"We are absolutely not doing that," he says, "why don't you go to the store and buy him some diapers and clothes and stuff and I'll watch him and figure out what to do."

"No fucking way, it's three am, I wanna go to bed. Get that shit in the morning."

"Where's he going to sleep, what's he going to eat, where's he gonna shit? Huh? Cause I'll tell you where he'll be shitting if you don't get them."

"Why don't you fucking go and I'll watch him?"

"Because I don't trust you not to call the police and have them deal with this shit."

"We can just leave him at a hospital, you know? People do it all the time."

"What's going to happen if he grows into a person at the orphanage? He's going to be a grown man in a diaper and baby clothes, possibly naked and around a bunch of kids, and you know what? That wont look good. Even worse is if he ends up growing in front of someone and they're like _'Yo, this kid's an alien and we gotta have the government come in a do some tests'_ or he could be at a park and-"

"God, if you shut the fuck up I'll go get the diapers. Give me his wallet."

"You're using his money," Cody asks, handing him the wallet. Noel narrows his eyes and gestures with his arms, "what, you think I'm buying this shit with my money? Hell no. Now what the fuck am I getting?"

"I'll text you a list of things," he says, "oh, but if there's a sale going on then you should definitely-"

"Just come with me."

He nods, "you're right. We'll just drive really carefully and hope to god we don't get pulled over, I think it's child endangerment if you don't use a car seat."

"We can leave him here and just lock him in the bathroom or something."

"That's probably child abuse so lets _not_ do that," he says, holding out his arms to Spock, "wanna go for a ride?"

He nods and Cody turns to him, "you bought some new underwear the other day, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but they were too small, I gotta return them andno. No, I'm_ returning_ those!"

"Dude, I can't carry this kid with no underwear. If someone sees then I look like a bad dad who doesn't buy his kid underwear and then people start calling the authorities-"

"Oh my god, fine."

He heads into his room and brings out a pair of boxers briefs, tossing them at Cody. Once Spock has them on they're still loose, "give me some duct tape or something."

Noel rummages through a few drawers before finding some. Once Cody wraps it around the underwear a few times he nods, "yeah, that works."

Spock raises his arms at Noel and the man looks down at him, "I_ know_ you don't expect me to pick you up."

He frowns and plays with his long hair before looking up at Cody with teary eyes. Cody frowns, "aww, it's okay little Spock, I'll carry you."

Noel rolls his eyes and when Spock makes grabby hands up at Cody the man happily picks him up and puts him on his hip, "Noel's just being a big old d-bag right now, huh?"

Spock nods and Noel glares at the small boy, "just for that, I'm buying you all the baby foods I know you'll hate."

They head down to Cody's car and once Spock is safely buckled in the back he hands the keys to Noel, "you drive, I don't have my contacts in. I only have my glasses and they're really foggy right now."

Noel drives and Cody distracts Spock all the way to the store. When they get there Cody leaves Noel in the car with him, "stay here and I'll be right back."

Noel rolls his eyes and Cody runs off inside. The second the door closes and Cody's gone Noel relaxes against the seat, closing his eyes. Before he can even think about sleep his eyes snap open at the sound of sniffling. He slowly turns to look at Spock who was pulling at his seat belt and reaching for the window.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?"

"Want Cody."

"God, seriously? You're all sad because he went in the store? He's coming back in a minute," he tells him, "stop crying and take a nap, it's like three am, don't you sleep?"

"Cody," he frowns.

He holds onto his hair, nervously trying to see out the window. After a few minutes he lets out a sob and Noel groans, "please don't."

He rubs his eyes, full on crying and whining, "want Cody."

Noel covers his eyes, groaning as loud as Spock cries, "oh my god, dude, okay! I get it! Fuck, at this point, I want Cody to come back to the car too!"

The backseat door opens and Cody speaks, "hey, I gotwhat's wrong? Why are you crying? Noel, what did you do?"

"Nothing! You left and he just started crying and saying _'want Cody, want Cody.'_"

Cody smiles, "aww, it's okay, buddy. I'm here."

Spock smiles and Cody undoes the seat belts and stands him up, wiping his eyes. He changes him into a pull-up before taking the baggy shirt off and holding up the bag he'd got. Cody takes the onesie out and holds it up for the child to see, "look, I got you this skeleton onesie. Do you like it?"

"You bought him_ that?_"

"Yeah, they were already marking down Halloween stuff," he says, helping Spock into it before pulling the zipper up and the hood over his head, "I got him a unicorn one too, it's fluffier so I think it'll be good for him to sleep in."

"Great, can we go now?"

"No, we still have stuff to get," he says, "food, a_ car seat_, a bed, aoh dude."

"What?"

"Where's he going to sleep?"

"Not in my room," Noel says, "he should sleep in your room, he cries without you."

"You're right," he nods, "well, come in and help me pick out some stuff."

"Just let me sleep, I just wanna sleep, okay? Just leave me in the car."

"Please," he says, "he asked both of us to help him."

He groans when he sees Cody's pouty face and gets out the car, walking in with him. Cody sets Spock in the top of the cart before buckling him in, "why don't you go get the car seat and the bed and stuff and I'll get the foods."

Cody walks to the baby aisle and looks at the foods, "baby food is so expensive when you buy organic. How about some cheap baby food and then for your snacks you can have cheese balls, cookies, and fruit cups? I think that's fine, like, I think you can give a toddler that. What do you think?"

Spock reaches for the carrot one and Cody nods, "right, you're a baby and I'm the adult."

He puts a few different ones in the cart before looking back to the toddler, "I wonder if you can eat big people food. I'll google it. I think you can eat mac and cheese and like chicken nuggets. There's probably more stuff though."

He types it into his phone and a list pops up, "smoothies, cheese string, hot dogs, yogurtdude, there's so much stuff you can eat. This is great. Let's get tater tots and some macaroni."

When Noel finds him he's putting the car seat in the cart, "here's the car seat, I also found this air mattress thing that like, keeps the kid from rolling out and stuff. Way cheaper than a whole toddler bed."

"Oh that's good," he says, "dude, I just looked it up and he can eat like so much stuff that's not baby food. We can give him big people food."

"Just say regular food, man," he says, "you don't have to call itdoesn't matter, did you get him anything healthy?"

"Of course, I got some fruit and cheese and like yogurt stuff. He's good. We'll probably need another box of pull-ups, some baby wipes, toys."

"We'll get toys at the thrift store. That shit's expensive."

"Dude, can you _please_ not swear in front of him," he starts, putting his hands over Spock's ears, "he already said _'fuck you'_ earlier. I don't want him thinking it's okay."

"It's fine," he says, moving Cody's hands from his ears, "I'll get the diaper things and the wipes, you just get him a blanket."

He nods, "you're right, he'll need one of those."

He goes to the baby bed section and points to everything, "you want any of these?"

Spock picks the soft pink one that's fluffy and Cody nods, "good choice, very soft."

The boy points to a teddy bear and Cody points to it too, "you want that?"

He nods and Cody picks it off the rack and hands it to him, "I'll get it for you."

He holds the blanket and bear to his chest and Noel finds him and puts the things in the cart before looking up at him, "I think we're good."

"What about clothes?"

"Thrift store," he says, "no sense in buying new clothes, especially since he's two and he'll be in pajamas almost all the time."

"Ooh, that's true," he nods, "what about shampoo?"

"Oh god, are we gonna have to like, give him a bath and wipe his ass and stuff? I don't wanna do any of that shit. Let's just drop him off at some some orphanage, go home and go to bed, and then wake up tomorrow and get breakfast."

Cody gives him a look and Spock looks up at Noel. Cody gestures to the child, "look at him. He asked us to help him and if we asked him to do the same he would have helped us."

"Would he have," Noel asks, narrowing his eyes at the kid, "I don't think he would have."

"Let's just get the shampoo and stuff."

Once they pick it up they head to the register seeing a woman with dark hair looking at them, "you guys just get a baby?"

"Yeah," Cody says, "we adopted him."

"I remember when me and my wife adopted ours," she says, "how old is he?"

"Two," Cody replies.

"Is he picking up the words he isn't supposed to yet," she asks, scanning the items.

"Yeah, is any way to keep him from not doing that?"

"Don't treat the words as a big deal, he wont want to say them if he thinks they're alright to say."

"See," Noel says, "swearing in front of him is fine."

She smiles, "my Katie likes to call everyone the B word. It's actually kind of funny. You know, you should take him to the park if he makes you wanna tear your hair out. He'll run off the energy and teach other kids swear words. Plus you find a lot of parents telling horror stories about their kids that'll make yours look like an angel."

"We'll have to keep that in mind," Cody nods, turning to Noel who's nearly sleeping while standing.

"Your spouse falls asleep like that too? My wife Aleena does that, Katie'll run wild all over the place and when my wife looses sleep she'll just nap standing up. It's crazy."

"Yeah, I don't know, he can just sleep anywhere."

She nods, "how long have you and your husband been married?"

And Noel's eyes open wide at that, "six years in December."

Cody looks to him, impressed Noel was able to bullshit a number that fast without stuttering or anything. Cody nods, "yep. What about you and your wife? Aleena, was it?"

"Yeah, it's been eight and some change," she nods, "it'll be nine years in April."

"Aww, that's nice," Cody nods.

She smiles and finishes ringing up the items and Cody looks at her name tag._ Kelsey._ He'd have to remember that. She sighs, "that'll be a hundred and forty-six dollars."

Noel uses Spock's card and Cody pats the child's head as she prints the receipt and hands it to him, "you three have a nice night. Maybe I'll see you guys at the park or something."

He nods, "yeah, yeah, you might."

She gives Spock a tiny wave and he waves back with a big grin as they leave the store. Cody smiles as they head out, "she was nice."

"She thought we were fucking."

"Yeah," he nods, "but to be fair we did walk in with a kid, of course she thought we were."

Noel finally smiles for the first time all night, "do you think she thinks your the top or do you think she thinks I'm the top?"

"I don't know, dude. We were talking about going to the park, not what we do in our spare time."

"She definitely thinks you're the bottom. You radiate twink energy."

He narrows his eyes at him, "get in the car."

Once they take the car seat out Cody's fixing it while Noel puts the groceries in the back. He finally fixes it and puts the box, along with the receipt, in the trunk. Once Spock is strapped in they head home. Noel sighs, "fuck I can't wait to be back in my bed asleep."

"Dude, language!"

"He already knows the word!"

"Still," he says, "I don't want him thinking it's okay, we need to stop swearing around him."

"I don't think we swear around him enough," he says, "fuck, shit, pussy, ass-"

Cody rolls his eyes, "can you just be an adult for like two seconds?"

They finally reach the house and load all of the groceries onto the elevator as they ride up a few floors. Cody carries as many with one arm while holding Spock while Noel's got two arms full. Cody manages to unlock the door and when they're in he's setting Spock on the floor as they put everything away. It's quiet, kitchen completely silent except for the light patting Spock is doing on the bottom of a big pot, "Noel?"

"What?"

"How long do you think he'll be like this?"

And Noel stops putting things away, actually thinking about it now that they had everything together. He sighs, "I don't know, hopefully not long. Cause I don't know anything about enrolling a kid in school or any of that shit."

"And we just have to hope he doesn't injure himself or anything because I don't know how we're going to explain why we have a kid that's not ours with a serious injury. I don't know, man, this shit's kind of stressing me out," Cody says. 

And Noel doesn't know what to say to make him feel better. But Cody's brain acts fast and he tries to sound a little more positive.

"Maybe he wont be stuck like this too long," he says, handing Noel the mattress for him to blow up, "maybe it's only for a day or a week or something."

"And if it's not," he asks, "what if it lasts longer than a few weeks? What if it lasts months? What are we gonna do then?"

"I don't know. I don't know, okay, I'll justI'll figure something out," he says, "let's just not think about that for right now though. Okay?"

He nods and puts the bed in Cody's room, setting it in the floor beside his bed and putting the pink blanket in it. Cody picks Spock up and lays him down, covering him up, but when he turns the light off he hears crying only a few moments later. He turns the light on and the boy is making grabby hands at him and looking as if he's going to start sobbing. Cody picks him up and heads to the living room. Spock's got two tiny fistfuls of Cody's shirt while he lets himself be rocked side to side. Cody rubs his back until he's passed out in his arms. He sits down on the couch alone watching old commercials for portable cookers and looking at the amount of food the woman on screen shoves in them. Soon Noel's coming out with a blanket wrapped around himself. He spots Cody and looks to the TV before lowering his voice, "aren't you tired?"

"Yeah," he says, "but he started crying when I put him in his own bed so I just brought him in here. We have to fix this, dude, it's only day one and I don't know how much of this I can handle."

Noel sits beside him and puts the blanket around him and the toddler. Cody closes his eyes and eventually Noel puts an arm around him and lays Cody's head on his shoulder, "go to sleep, we'll deal with it in the morning."

Cody's barely out while Spock sleeps soundly against his chest. Noel finally feels his eyes get heavy when he watches the woman on TV start making food out of fridge leftovers. He leans his head against his, slow blinking as he feels sleep coming for him. He pats Cody's head and sighs, mumbling.

"We're Noel and Cody, Cody and Noel. We've dealt with so much, this is nothing. You know? We fuckin' got this, dude."

"Noel," Cody says back.

"What?"

"Go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take Spock clothes shopping and Noel doesn't like the attention Cody receives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this thing

When Noel wakes up he looks around the room, seeing the TV on and Spock sitting in front of it with a container of juice while Cody was in the kitchen. Spock turns to look at him, wet hair and wearing a unicorn onesie. He looks over to the man in the kitchen, the smell of bacon and pancakes filling his nose, "Cody?"

"I'm sorry, dude, were we being too loud," he says, "you can go back to sleep if you want." 

"Nah, I just woke up. What are you doing?" 

"Making breakfast for me and you and cutting up fruit for the little guy."

He gets up and takes his blanket, tossing it onto his bed before heading into the kitchen, "I smell pancakes."

"Yours is on the plate over there," he points behind him as he finishes making the last one.

He puts the pan in the sink, turning everything off and putting butter and syrup on his pancakes. Noel watches him pick up a small bowl of fruit and bring it into the living room with him before handing it to Spock on the floor. He eats them with his hands and watches cartoons while Cody looks like he'd just sat down for the first time this morning. Noel gets his plate ready and takes a seat beside him, "what do you want to do today?"

"We should probably figure out what's going on with Spock. That seems like it should be priority number one for now," Cody tells him.

"Shit, how are we gonna get work done with him around?"

"We'll just put him down for a nap and do it then and if he wakes up we'll just pause. Or we can take turns watching him. It'll be fine, plus if it's music he's still Spock, he'll still be able to tell you what is and isn't good with nods and head shakes."

"Okay, so what do you want to do after breakfast?"

He looks at his watch, "it's almost twelve. We should probably get him some other clothes. We'll head to Spock's place first and then afterwards we can go to the thrift store and stuff."

The boy turns and looks at Cody who points to the TV, "no, it's okay, you can finish watching your cartoons before we go."

He turns back and Noel looks at Spock, "if we still have him by Halloween?"

"Clown costume," Cody asks. 

"Clown costume," Noel nods. 

"What do you want to be for Halloween, Spock," Cody asks in his baby voice.

His eyes light up and he's smiling a toothy grin, "princess!" 

Noel raises his eyebrows, "even better."

"Maybe if we go to the park and Kelsey's there she can teach me how to braid his hair," Cody says.

"Do you actually want to know or do you just think she's pretty?" 

"I don't care," he shrugs, "I just wanna know what to do next. She said she has a kid, maybe she can help us out with this one." 

"I don't know, dude, she seems kind of strange. Something's just kind of off about her vibe."

"Is it that she doesn't want to sleep with you because she's gay?"

"It's not that," Noel says shaking his head, "something else. I don't know, I kind of get the feeling she knows something's up with us."

"What? No. She's got no idea. She thinks we're two married gay dudes with a baby."

"Gay," Spock says.

And Noel looks to Cody, "I didn't do that one."

"Yeah," Cody says, gesturing his hands trying to find the way to say it, "that'syeah. Daddy and I are gay for each other. At least in front of anyone who thinks we're his dads." 

Noel's eyes are nearly popping out of his head, "I'm sorry, did you just call me _Daddy_?"

"Don't," Cody starts, "that's notI didn't mean it_ that_ way. I mean, I know he knows our names and stuff but I don't know what all he remembers. So I think maybe he thinks we're his dads or something."

"Woah, I'm nobody's fuckin' _Daddy_, alright?"

"Nobody's fucking Daddy," Spock repeats. 

Cody looks to Noel, gesturing towards the child, "dude, stop swearing in front of him. He's picking it up super quick!"

Spock stands and Noel's eating his pancakes, "move out of the way, dude the TV's on."

Cody holds onto his shoulder looking to Spock, eyes full of shock and Noel's extremely confused, "oh, don't get mad at me, he's in the way!"

"No, no, dude, I think he's gonna walk," he says, smiling and patting Noel's shoulder excitedly. 

Noel looks at him in disbelief, "is that a big deal to us? We're not exactly his parents." 

"Yeah, but like, these are his first steps in front of us, aren't you at least a little bit curious to see where he wants to go?"

"Be nice if he could go back to _sitting on the floor,_" Noel says widening his eyes while watching and waiting for him to sit back down.

He walks over to them, legs unsteady as he makes his way over and tries to climb up on the couch. Cody goes to help him up but Noel does it first and when he sits between them he goes back to being quiet. Cody pats his head and Noel finishes up his pancakes, "we finish this episode and then we bail."

\---

They get to Spock's apartment and look around before turning to interrogate him. Noel is the one to speak, "did you leave anything for us to find out how to change you back?"

Spock points at Cody who gives him a confused look, "you left something for me? Where is it?"

He makes grabby hands for him and when Cody picks him up he lays his head on his shoulders, beginning to nap, "okay, so he's not going to be any help and all we have to start this mystery are his phone which is back at our apartment and your voicemail."

"Oh," Noel says clapping, "dude, he said he left you a voicemail too, what did yours say?" 

"I haven't listened to it." 

Cody takes out his phone and goes through his voicemails until he hears Spock's voice, "dude, I'm freaking out, I wish you'd answer your phone. This chick at my gig turned out to be a witch and I got spelled and I'm going to turn into a baby. Yes, I'm serious, no I'm not high. It's a lot to process, I know, I'll leave a message on Noel's phone too. I wrote down a bunch of things for you to try and find her for me. I don't remember her name. It could have been Mina or maybe Nina, something like that. I don't know, she could have made that name up. But I remember her telling me she owned her own business or something and that they make soaps I think or something like that, that seemed like something she wouldn't lie about so you should look into that bit. She said she went to the gig because her friend knew a guy who knew a guy. This isn't fucking helpful, shit! Just um, just look up anything about witches and see if someone did something like this to anybody else! You wont be able to look at footage of me and the chick because they place doesn't have cameras, but I do remember that she has kinda long dark hair. I'm running out of time, I'm gonna call Noel and leave a message for him and then I'm heading to your place. I called you first because I think Noel might try and call child services or some shit if he gets the message first. I know you'll probably believe me and take care of me though. Please, Cody, you gotta help me." 

The message ends and Noel's heading over to a desk, "he wrote a few things for us to look up. This says _'Soap lady is witch. Her name, question mark, question mark, question mark.'_ Yes, he actually wrote the word 'question mark' three times._ '**Do not let Noel drop me off at orphanage or call child services!'**_He really stresses that part, underlined it and put it in bold and everything. Good thing you were around or else that's where he'd be." 

Cody shrugs, looking around, "I don't know, I feel like you say you'd leave him with someone else but like, you'd take care of him if I couldn't."

"Nah, I wouldn't. He's real lucky you were there." 

"He's not a bad kid. He's a good kid. He only cries when he's left alone. Right now he's napping." 

"And we're fixing his mess, but we wouldn't be fixing it if we left him with-"

"We are not leaving him anywhere," Cody insists, "I wouldn't leave you!"

And Noel takes those words in for a minute, not saying anything before Cody sighs, "and I would hope you wouldn't leave me somewhere."

"Well, I mean, of course I wouldn't leave _you_ somewhere. I'd take care of you because I know you'd take care of me. You're a nice person, you're good to be around. Spock's lucky to have you," he says, voice getting low, "I'm lucky to have you."

"Wait, what's up," Cody asks as he looks up from his phone, "sorry, I was searching soap stores around us that make their own soaps and stuff. What'd you say?"

"I said sometimes I can't fucking stand you. How many stores are do we have to go to?"

"Jeez you're mean today. There's five," he says, "around here anyway."

"Five different places," he asks looking tired.

He shakes his head, "look, you don't have to worry about anything, I'll do all the talking and stuff and you can just look around, smell some soap, hang out with little Spock."

He groans and Cody sighs, "or you could just wait in the car I guess."

He smiles and they drive to the first store with a surfboard sign on the front. Cody gets Spock out of his car seat and totes him in only to come out a minute or two later with him and a disappointed face. Noel leans back, watching him buckle Spock back in, "no luck?"

He shakes his head, "no, this place only had really blonde people with tans working there, I think they were surfers."

He gets in the car and Noel touches the hair on Cody's forehead, "so like you?"

He chuckles and shakes his head, pushing his hair out of his face, "no, they all wore shells and stuff, extremely beachy in there."

He shrugs and they head to the next place, Cody going in and coming out with no luck. Two stores later and they're finally at the last one. The place is huge and when Cody gets out, looking tired Noel gets out too. Cody's giving him a lazy smile, "oh, are you coming in with me on this one?"

"Yeah, it's a big place, I'll walk around with Spock and you can find out about the people. I'll let him look at the colorful soaps and lotions and shit or whatever they got here."

They go in together, Noel carrying Spock while Cody heads to the back. Noel goes through a few aisles until Spock is pointing at a container of bath glitter. He lets him pick it up and shake it and soon thanks god that it's plastic when Spock full force slams it on the floor. 

"Aww, he's adorable," a small voice says. 

Noel nods when he turns to look see the woman he immediately notices that she seems like she just stepped off a professional photo shoot. He smiles and nods, "yeah. Yeah, he's my little man!"

"How old is he," she asks moving in closer to look at the toddler, pushing her long dark red hair out of her face. 

Spock hides his face in Noel's chest, occasionally turning to peek at her as she covers her mouth, "so cute."

"Yeah, he just hit the terrible twos."

"Oh, that must be tough," she says, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, it's pretty tough, him only having me and all, but I'm powering through it."

"Oh," she says, tucking her hair behind her ear, "is it just you two?"

He nods, "yeah, just me and the little guy. Isn't that right, Spock? It's just you and daddy."

Spock turned and looked up at the woman before beaming at her and nodding, "nobody's fucking daddy."

Noel goes wide eyed and lets out a nervous laugh while he watches the woman nod and walk away, eyes wide in disbelief. He turns back to Spock, glaring, "and now that I'm stuck with you I don't think anyone ever will again."

He heads out of the aisle and sees Cody talking to a tall handsome guy in an apron who's clearly checking him out. They talk for a long minute, the guy shaking his head and gesturing with his hands. Cody nods, saying something and when the guy smiles and gestures like he's explaining something Cody's cheeks turn pink. He gives a little laugh, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head nervously. Noel didn't know what to make of the situation but he knew he didn't quite like it. Cody nods and the guy pulls out his phone, handing it to the blond who takes it and types something before handing it back and letting out a nervous laughter before walking away. He's grinning the whole time he walks towards Noel. But his smile disappears when he notices him standing there with Spock. He raises a brow at him and Cody shakes his head, face going back to normal, "the chick isn't here either. We'll have to try another store." 

When Cody leaves the store Noel turns back to look at the tall guy before leaving the store and getting Spock in his car seat. 

"So, what did that guy say to you?"

"Huh," he asks, checking his phone and making sure the volume levels on his phone were up. 

He shrugs, "that guy in there, you were smiling and laughing, did he say something funny?"

"Oh, no, no. I just made a dumb joke and he was giving me a pity laugh. It was just me embarrassing myself for five minutes."

"I don't think he was pity laughing at what you said, he seemed into it," he tells him before thinking, _into you. _

"Nah, I don't think so, but he was nice."

_Yeah, and extremely into you,_ he thinks

"Why'd he hand you his phone," he asks. 

Cody takes a breath and shrugs, "he just said there's a chick that works there who matches the description I gave him but that she wasn't working today. But he told me I could give him my number and that he'd text me if she showed up. So we'll see."

"That was nice of him," he says, and Cody nods, seeming as if he didn't really want to talk more about it. Noel sighs, "so where do you wanna go next?"

"We should get Spock some clothes, I don't want him to be stuck in that onesie this whole time."

"Thrift store it is."

\---

When they get to the thrift store Cody is putting Spock in the cart and Noel is trailing along behind them for a while until he sees the glasses rack, "I'm gonna see if they have baby glasses for him."

Cody's brows come together in confusion, "I don't even know when Spock got his prescription glasses, but I think he's kinda blind, they might not even have his kind. Besides, I don't think your eyesight can be that bad when you're a kid, Iyou're talking about sunglasses aren't you?"

"Yep, you look for clothes, I'm gonna find him some shades so he looks like more like Spock."

"_Looks more like Spock,_" he asks, "he _is_ Spock."

He leaves Cody to look at the clothes while he tries on a few pairs, checking himself out in the mirror before finding a red and blue pair of Thomas the Tank Engine shades. He smiles and tries them on, the glasses making his face look big and weird. He takes them off and finds a pair of bulky white mom sunglasses and a pair of aviators for himself. He finally heads back to Cody who is currently being walked up to by yet another tall man, only this one was wearing a black jacket, his hair pushed out of his face and his teeth looking straight out of an ad for Colgate. The obnoxiously tan guy is saying something to him and within a few seconds Cody's laughing and the guy is clearly checking him out. Noel really didn't like the idea of these guys just coming up to Cody and Spock. He stands on the other side of the aisle and tries to listen to what the guy is saying.

"Are you sure I don't know you from somewhere? I swear I've seen your face before, maybe the beach?"

Cody shakes his head, "maybe. But if so I don't remember. I'm pretty sure we haven't met though."

"You're right," the guy chuckles, "I think if I'd seen you out and about I would have definitely talked to you."

Cody smiles politely, about to say something when Spock pulls a shirt off the rack making the blond turn to him, "what is it, buddy, you want that one?"

"He's cute," the guy says, "is he yours?"

"Yeah," he says, "do you have any kids?"

"Yeah, one about his age actually," he says, holding up his lock screen to show a picture of a toddler who looked like a younger version of the guy holding the phone, "maybe we could set up a playdate sometime. You and I could get to know each other while the kids play."

"Oh, that sounds-"

"Hey, little man," Noel says, coming around the other side and handing the glasses to Spock, "look what daddy got you."

Cody gives him a strange look and soon Noel's turning to the man, smiling, "hi. Are you a friend of Cody's?"

"This is Caleb," Cody says, "he was asking if I wanted to set up a playdate sometime."

Noel smiles at him, hand patting Spock's head, "our little guy would love that." 

The guy nods, "yeah, mine would too. We've been here for a while but with my job I haven't been able to meet any other parents with kids his age."

He and Cody exchange numbers and while Cody focuses on the phone, Caleb focuses on Noel who's smiling at him and crossing his arms over his chest. Cody hands him back his phone and smiles, "it was nice to meet you. I'm thinking of taking him to the park sometime this week, maybe we could meet there or something?"

"Sounds good. It was nice to meet you too," he nods, looking at the blond before his eyes go back to Noel. 

Once he's gone Cody turns and smiles, "I can't believe we already got Spock a playdate."

"Cody, we're never going to see that human Ken doll again."

"What? How do you know?"

"Because he wanted to fuck you," he says. _Just like the guy at the soap store,_ he thinks but doesn't say out loud. 

He opens his mouth to say something but instead shakes his head and laughs, "no he didn't."

"Yeah," he nods, "he did. The guy was full on flirting with you. That's why I walked over to save you."

"That's what that whole daddy thing was about? I thought you were being kind of weird. But you didn't have to do that, he was just being nice because he saw me alone with Spock. He probably just thought I was a single dad buying clothes and needed some help."

"Yeah," he laughs, "a single dad he could_ help_ bend over."

"No," he tells him.

"Uh, _yeah._ My dude was checking you out, the only playdate he was interested in was one with you."

His cheeks go slightly pink and he smiles, "you really think he was hitting on me?"

"Yeah," he says pausing for a moment, "are you _blushing?_"

"No," he says, "well, maybe a little. I don't usually get hit on so it's kind of flattering that someone thinks I'm good looking." 

"Dude, of course you're good looking," he says, taking Cody's phone and deleting the number the guy put in before handing it back. Cody watches the guy leave the store and Noel hands him the white glasses, "here, I found these for you."

"I'm good looking," he asks, putting them on and watching Noel help Spock put his on.

"I mean, yeah," he says, sliding the aviators up his nose. Cody smiles and Noel can tell he's not going to like the next sentence out of the blond's mouth, "do _you_ think I'm good looking."

Noel laughs, "oh yeah, you're so fucking hot, especially in those shades." 

Cody smiles and Noel shakes his head, "no, dude not even remotely. But, you know, he thought you were. Dude was super gay for you."

And just like that Cody's smile was gone and he was taking off the glasses, putting them in the cart. Noel cocks his head about to say something when Spock speaks up, "I goed bathroom."

Noel and Cody look to him before looking up at each other. Cody sighs, "take the baby bag and go change him."

"Me? Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I already did it once _and_ I gave him a bath today _and_ I let you sleep the whole morning!"

"Yeah," he says trying to think of something, "but he _cries_ when he's away from you. Remember?"

"Spock," Cody says gently, "do you want Noel to change your diaper for you?"

He nods and Cody's giving Noel a plastic smile, "oh, look at that. He's happy to have you do it!" 

Noel sighs, "was it number one or number two?"

Spock doesn't answer and Noel points at him, "hey. Which. One. Was. It. Answer me."

Spock smiles, "three."

And Noel gets this slightly terrified look on his face, "Cody? What the fuck is number three?"

"Don't know, don't care," he says, holding the bag out for him, "but have fun finding out."

\---

They sit across from each other at lunch and Cody feels so cold, he still hasn't really spoken to him since the thrift store. Spock has a high chair beside them and Cody's eating his roll silently, buttering it with a hint of annoyance. Noel sighs, "dude, what? What is it? Are you mad at me or something?"

"Why would I be mad at you? You only told me I wasn't remotely good looking, why would that make me upset?"

"It would be weird if I thought you were attractive. I honestly don't know why me saying I don't find you good looking would make you upset." 

"Because it's mean," he blurts, "you could have lied! Spared my feelings like a good friend but you just laughed and told me I wasn't remotely good looking."

Noe goes wide eyed looking a little amused, "Cody, did I _hurt your feelings?_"

"Yeah," he tells him, his reaction genuine and beginning to make Noel feel like shit, "it did! It hurt my feelings! And I think it was mean the way you said it and it's honestly making me a little more upset seeing you treating my feelings like a joke."

He drinks some of his water, looking for something to say while Spock is looking incredibly uncomfortable as he watches both of them before staring at Noel as if he's waiting for him to say something. Noel sighs, "look, Cody, you're not a bad looking dude or anything, I-"

"Oh, don't," he says, crossing his arms over his chest, "don't even try to give me that fake stuff now just because I'm upset. You said what you meant and you meant what you said. Now stop because we're not talking about it."

"Cody," he says, reaching for his arms. 

"What are you doing?"

"Give me your hand." 

"What, no. What," he asks, pausing, "why?"

He gives him a look and eventually Cody holds out his hand. Noel takes it between his hands and looks him in the eyes, "baby, don't be angry at me, you're _so_ sexy."

Cody rolls his eyes and tries to jerk his hand away, "unbelievable. Still making a joke out of this. I'm not in the mood. Let go."

"Cody Kolodziejzyk."

"Oh, wow," he says going wide eyed, "using my full name are we? You know what? You're something else. You know that?"

"You're so good looking, no! Pretty! No," he smiles nodding, "_beautiful._"

Cody's no longer looking at him and instead his eyes are searching for the waiter. Noel reaches across the table with one hand and turns Cody's head so he's looking at him. He's looking at him like he's crazy watching as he firmly holds onto Cody's hand while cupping his face. 

"Dude, what are yo-"

"I'd fuck the hell out of you if you asked."

Cody looks at him for a long time before he's finally talking, "you... what?"

"You're on my list." 

"List? What list?"

"If I ever slept with a dude," he says.

"If you're just trying to make me feel better it's-"

"No," he says, "you know how everyone's got a list of people of the same sex that they'd fuck? Most people put down celebrities but like, the only guy in the world I'd _actually_ fuck is you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he says, "and if when we turn forty we're still not with anyone we can go gay for each other. And I'll blow your back out whenever you want me to."

"You're just saying all this because you feel bad." 

"Partly," he says, "but I'm not lying about it. If I didn't feel bad I wouldn't have told you the truth. So now you know, if I ever fuck a guy it's gonna be you." 

"You really mean that," he asks, smiling.

"Yeah," he nods, "you're the only guy in the entire world I'd fuck."

They're silent for a moment and Noel's realizing he's been holding onto him for way longer than he thought. An awkward voice interrupts them, "so... did you guys order the steak and fries or..." The waiter looks as though he feels he's intruding on a private moment and Spock is sipping his drink looking between all of them.

They look up and immediately pull their hands away from each other as they nod. Their faces are different shades of red and Noel's doing his best to not make eye contact with any of them as Cody's clearing is throat and trying to explain, "yeah, we yeah that's us."

He sets the plates down and quickly leaves them alone. When the french fries are put in front of Spock he crushes them in his hands as he eats them. They eat their steak in silence for a minute before they start laughing. Noel shakes his head, "god that was so weird."

"We really need to make sure we give him a tip before we leave," Cody nods. 

Spock pats the table next to Noel before pointing at the ketchup. He gets it for him pouring some on his plate, "don't get that onesie messy, it's brand new."

Spock tries to be careful but they end up putting napkins on his lap and in his shirt so he doesn't spill on himself. They watch him eat, seeing him try hard not to make a mess but end up getting ketchup on his nose and hand. Noel speaks first, "he's kind of a gross ass eater."

"He is, isn't he? We asked you not to make a mess," Cody says, trying to wipe his face with a napkin.

"I clean," he insists, looking to both of them. 

"No," Noel says, "you not. You not clean, you look like a clown on a budget."

"Oh, he does! Dude, do you think we should take pictures of him while he's still all baby like this?"

"Spock probably wouldn't like that."

"So we should do it?"

"Oh absolutely."

\---

Noel's switching the laundry over and Cody's pulling Spock's hair out of his face and attempting a braid. When he messes up the first few times he gives up and puts it in a ponytail. Noel smiles, "you know, we could take him to get his hair cut."

Spock shakes his head and Cody chuckles, "what? You don't want a nice haircut? Don't you wanna be able to see everything better?"

"No," he frowns, "don't want cut. Don't want it!"

"Okay," he laughs, rubbing his back, "no haircuts then. At least for now."

Spock stands up and puts his arms around Cody's neck, hugging him and the blond smiles as he hugs him back, "aww, are you tired, bud?"

He nods and Cody rubs his back, holding him close so he can rest on him, "will you bring that bed in here?"

Noel heads into Cody's room, picking up the inflatable bed and setting it next to his legs. He gently lays him down in it and covers him with a blanket, "take yourself a nap and we'll be right here." 

Cody picks up the bear off the couch and sets it beside him. He pulls it to his chest and closes his eyes, passing out almost instantly. Noel sits on the other side of the couch, watching TV. He wasn't sure what the show was but he was kind of getting into it until Cody's notification tone went off. It had been going off all day but not this much. He picks up the phone, tapping away before setting it to the side. It goes off again and Cody's touching the screen, getting smiley when he sees whatever it is. When it goes off a third time that's when Noel gets curious, "what's up?"

Cody raises his brows before lowering them in confusion, "nothing, why?"

"Your phone keeps going off," he says, "is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. No, I'm sorry, man, is it bothering you? I'll turn it off." 

And even though it's turned down the soft buzz it makes gets Noel to look over and watch Cody smile at the screen. He pretends like he isn't watching and sighs, "who is it?"

"It's just the guy from that soap store, he's been texting me ever since we left."

"About the chick who did this to Spock?"

"Sort of, yeah, he says she works this weekend so we'll have to go check it out." 

He nods and goes back to watching TV until he hears Cody let out a breath of laughter through his nose and begin to tap away at his screen. Noel bounces his leg, rubbing the end of the arm rest, trying to relax but when Cody's sinking more into the couch and not looking away from his phone it puts a feeling in Noel's chest that he doesn't like. It reminds him of the soap guy he saw and how he made Cody laugh, for some reason he didn't like when Cody laughed at that guy's jokes, not in the slightest. 

"Are you even watching this," he asks, a sliver of frustration in his voice.

Cody turns to him, "huh? Yeah. Yeah, I'm watching it, dude."

"Because if you're going to just text on your phone you might as well do it in your room instead of giggling like some school girl in here. It's distracting."

He nods, "you're right. I'm sorry." 

He sets his phone on the table beside him and takes the blanket off the couch, putting it around him, "do you want some of it?"

Noel nods and they scoot to the middle, Cody offering him part of the blanket. Whenever he gets under it Cody's shifting, the phone buzzing on the table next to him and Noel fully expects him to reach for it. What he doesn't expect is for Cody to completely ignore it and instead rest his head on his shoulder. Noel tenses at the contact and the sour feeling inside him replacing itself with something lighter that made him feel weird but in a good way. Cody lifts his head off him immediately after feeling him go still, "sorry, just tired. I didn't mean to." 

"No," Noel shakes his head, "you can, it's fine. We both did yesterday, it's not a big deal."

Cody nods and moves his head back to his shoulder. The phone buzzes once more on the table and when Cody doesn't reach for it the nasty feeling inside him was completely gone and replaced with something softer, something warm. Noel chews his lip in thought before clearing his throat, "do you wanna take him to the park tomorrow after we finish working?"

"Yeah, sure," he says, "but I actually think we should take him to the park before we start working on anything, it'll be good for him to get all his energy out so when I put him down for a nap he stays down for a little while."

"Good," he says, "we'll do that tomorrow then."

Cody adjusts his head and soon Noel's leaning in and resting his head on his, "Spock's got the right idea. I'm kind of tired."

Cody hums, "mhmm."

"Maybe we should take a nap, we deserve it." 

"Yeah, just a little one and just for an hour," Cody says, "I don't want to mess up our sleep schedules too much."

"Yeah, yeah. Just an hour."

Cody shifts his head slightly in a way that lets him put more of his body on Noel. It was slightly strange, but instead of pushing him away Noel finds himself slipping an arm around him lazily wrapping it around his hip. Cody didn't pull away from him and Noel finds himself moving his head just enough to be comforted by the familiar scent of Cody. His body relaxes and, like Spock, the blond is asleep in mere minutes. Noel nods, scooting Cody closer liking the way he feels comfortable in a not so comfortable position. He smiles, closing his eyes as he whispers to himself.

"Just an hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of this already written I just wanna make sure it all fits well before I post it, but I am going to be posting more of this. I don't know how many chapters it'll be, but this is probably the thing I'll be working on the most.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel finds out something he didn't know about Cody and the boys get to meet Kelsey's wife and kid.

It's official, Noel's going to fucking obliterate Cody's phone. The blond had been on it all morning, smiling and giggling while he ate his food. Spock was sitting in the floor, tearing apart his chocolate chip pancakes and stuffing them in his mouth. And Noel's just sitting there, coffee in hand while his eye's twitching a little. He can feel his leg starting to bounce with the amount of energy inside him as he desperately tries to focus on watching TV. But he can't take it, Cody's soft laughs to himself and the way he's covering his mouth when he eats so he doesn't laugh so hard food comes out. And that's when he says it, "still texting that soap guy?"

"Yeah," he says, not looking up from his phone, "turns out he and I have a lot in common. I think you'd like him, he's really funny."

"Is he," he asks, turning back to the screen a little annoyed.

"Yeah," he says, "he's really funny. He might even be funnier than you."

And something about it hit a certain nerve that made his chest hurt, _did he just say what I fucking think he said? Funnier than me? I would love to fucking meet the guy then. Funnier than me, what the fuck has he been saying to Cody all morning?_

"Dude," Cody starts, turning to him, "maybe after this whole Spock thing is over we can have him come over to hang out and stuff."

_Someone funnier than me? In my house? I don't think so._

"Yeah," he says flatly, "sounds great."

Cody's eyes stay on his phone and when Spock stands with chocolate covered hands and melted chips around his mouth he looks to the blond. When Cody doesn't notice he turns to Noel, "I eated."

"Yeah," he nods, "I can see that. You look like you've been digging in the toilet. Cody, look at this kid."

He looks up and when he sees Spock he smiles, "look at you, little toilet boy."

"Little poop boy," Noel grins when he smiles, "little poopy boy."

"Little poopy boy," Cody laughs, "aww, you're a mess. How'd you even get it on your forehead? Come on, I'll clean you up and get you in some new clothes."

He puts his phone down and stands, picking Spock up and taking him to the bathroom, "oh, man, I think you got some on my shirt. Don't touch me, okay, keep your hands up and away from my face, okay?"

He watches TV before seeing Cody with some fresh clothes before heading into the bathroom with the messy toddler. Once the door closes he looks to Cody's phone, debating on whether or not to look at the texts. He quickly picks it up, unlocking it with a swipe and watching the message app appear for him to read. He freezes when he sees the top of the screen. A pink heart at the beginning and end of the name _Luke._ He looks to the bathroom before looking back to the name. _That's kinda weird. Why would Cody put heart emojis near this guy's name?_

**Luke:** So I have to confess something.

**Cody:** Yeah?

**Luke:** The girl I work with named Gina, she's blonde, she doesn't have dark hair or anything. I just told you that because you were really cute and I wanted to keep talking to you.

**Cody:** I know. I asked a different lady who worked there before I asked you. I actually only walked up to you because I thought you were cute too.

Noel's heart stops and he looks to the bathroom again, hearing him trying to put clothes on Spock. He looks back to the text message. _Cute, _he thinks,_ Cody thinks this **guy** is **cute.**_ A new text message pops up while he's holding it and it's from Luke. 

**Luke:** Another confession, I still want to hang out with you and everything at the beach this weekend but I was sort of hoping it could be a date. It 100% doesn't have to be one though if you don't want it to be, it could just be us getting to know each other as friends first. I just figured I'd throw the idea out there just to see if maybe you were interested in it being a date too.

And when the bathroom door is opening he panics and quickly makes the screen go dark before putting it back where it was. Cody comes out with Spock who was wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of overalls. He squirms in Cody's arms and when he's put down he walks over to the couch and attempts to climb and sit next to Noel. He helps him up and Cody soon takes his spot and picks up his phone again, looking to Noel, "you know, I think he's starting to like you."

Noel nods, looking at Cody turn his screen on and noticing him smile at the message. He's soon tapping something back and his stomach feels sour. _He does want it to be a date._ When Cody notices, he turns his head cocking it at him, "what's wrong?"

_Why didn't you tell me you were gay, _he thinks,_ did you think I'd freak out? Did you think I wouldn't want to live together anymore? Do you not trust me? We're best friends, at least I thought we were._

"Noel," he says, waving his hand in front of his face, "is everything okay?"

_You don't trust me. You said we could tell each other anything so why didn't you tell me about this? Why don't you trust me?_

"Do I have chocolate on my face," Cody asks, touching his own cheek and mouth. 

"No," he says, "no, nothing. I was just thinking about everything with Spock, you know? Trying to think of different things we need to do and stuff."

"Yeah," he says, "I've been researching in my free time and I've found a few stories like Spock's, but they're all in different states. There was one here and I sent them an email asking how to reverse the situation, but they just said it reversed on its own so I don't know. I don't know how to get him back to an adult, I guess we just wait it out for now, hope it fixes itself."

"I guess while we wait we should just keep taking care of things," he says putting his hand on Spock's head.

The boy beams up at him and Noel can't help but smile back, "we'll need to make a quick stop before we go to the park though, is that okay?" 

Cody nods, "yeah, sure, but you're driving."

\---

He looks at the display case for a long time, before finally choosing one, "yeah, can I get two of these? Roughly the same size each."

The woman nods and hands them to him, "are these alright?" 

He nods, "perfect." 

He hands her his card and she quickly swipes it before handing it back. He rubs his eyes, feeling exhausted, _fuck, I should have got a coffee while I was checking out. She already scanned it though, I'll just get one from the machine._

"Do you need a bag?" 

He shakes his head and takes the receipt as he heads to the car. He slips the box into his pocket and gets a drink from the vending machine before going back. He wondered if this purchase was a good idea, what if Cody told him it was stupid and to return it? When he gets in the car Cody's cocking his head, "is that it? We came here for a single coffee, and you didn't even get me one?"

He offers his drink to Cody who takes a drink from it when Noel's pulling a box from his pocket, "I went to get these."

He opens the box and Cody coughs mid drink, spitting a little onto his hands and lap, startling Noel and making him close the box to protect the contents. Cody coughs, getting napkins from the side pocket of the door and wiping his face and before his brows come together in confusion, "I um, uh... What arewhat iswhat are those?" 

"Wedding rings," he says, opening the box back up. 

"Yeah, dude, II _know_ what they are, obviously! I meant why did you buy them," he asks, looking a little fidgety when he looks at them, "I didn't even know you were seeing someone, you never told me. What's her name, have I met her already, how long have you been seeing her?"

"What," he asks, looking at the rings before looking back at him, "no, dude, I bought these for us."

"You bought..."

"We're pretending to be married, right?"

"I mean, yeah, but this is a little-"

"What, they weren't expensive," he says, turning the box back to himself, "do you not like them? You more of a silver kind of guy? Or is it because they're too cheap?"

"No," tells him, "they're fine, they're pretty!"

He sighs, "well, we can always go back in together to return them. I'll walk with you to the jewelry case and you can pick out the prettiest diamond they have if you want. Or whatever kind of fake diamond Walmart sells I guess. We can get some more flashy, maybe some pinkie rings?" 

"No," he says, taking the box and putting one on, "I'm not gonnaI just didn't expect you to buy them that's all."

"We're two dudes with a kid not wearing rings. Also I don't know if you know this but he doesn't exactly look like us and we don't even look like parents."

"Yeah, that's true."

"So if we're playing a married couple who have a kid then we have to have rings," he says pointing to the box, "therefore, rings."

"I guess you're right," he says, handing him the box back, "but if we're going to go all out you should have had them engraved or something."

He laughs, "to say what?"

"I don't know, dude. Forever and always? Something soft like that. Isn't that what married people do? Engrave rings and stuff?"

"Well, I'm sorry you don't like them, sweetheart," he says slipping into his uncle Nole voice, "I'll do better next time."

Cody smiles and rolls his eyes before looking at his hand for a long time, adjusting it on his finger, "how'd you know my ring size anyway?"

He shrugs, voice going back to normal, "I didn't, I just guessed."

"Well, you guessed right," he sighs. 

Noel smiles and reaches over, gently pinching his cheek, "I guess we're just meant to be, aren't we, baby?"

Cody smiles, letting out a breath of laughter before batting at his hand, "enough messing around, dude, let's go."

The drive is short and Cody's on his phone for most of it, texting away while Noel pretends like he doesn't want to chuck the thing out the window. When they pull up Noel's parking and getting Spock out by himself. He clears his throat and soon Cody's looking to him and pocketing his phone when he speaks, "we're here."

Cody gets out and smiles at Spock, "hey, buddy, you want me to let you go down the slide?"

He nods excitedly and Cody takes him off Noel's hip, slipping the phone into his pocket before walking him to the slide. Noel finds and empty bench to drink his coffee on while he watches them. Cody's beaming at the boy, setting him on the top of the slide and watching him go down and clap when he reaches the bottom. He lets him go down it a few times and when Spock goes too fast and almost falls off Noel finds himself lurching forward about to get up. But Cody quickly catches him and raises him into the air like a plane while Noel relaxes back against the wood. His chest and stomach feel weird when he sees Cody take him over to the spring rider in the shape of a blue horse. Spock rocked back and forth on it while Cody made sure he didn't fall off. His eyes go to the blond's face and when he looks up at him his stomach feels sick but in a good way. He looks back to Spock and soon Noel notices he's no longer alone on the bench anymore. He turns, seeing the woman from the store watching Cody. _What's her name? Chelsea or Kelsey? Fuck. Cody would know. Why isn't Cody over here dealing with this chick,_ he thinks.

"He sure seems happy to be a dad," she says. 

Noel nods, turning back to look at him, "yeah, he's ecstatic."

"Are you," she asks, not taking her eyes off the blond.

"Of course I am," he says, "why wouldn't I be? I've got a great life. Perfect kid and a perfect husband."

_That felt weird to say out loud to someone._

"_Seems_ like it," she smiles. 

And something about the way her words sounded makes Noel feel like something's not right. He nods, "maybe I just don't seem as excited because my job tires me out all the time. But I am happy, and the work hours are all worth it for them."

"I get that."

"So," he asks, not really interested, "where's your kid?"

"She's with my wife over there," she says, pointing to the other spring rider in the shape of yellow dog.

The woman with dark hair was close to Cody, carefully watching a small girl wearing jeans and a pink and white shirt with unicorns on it. The wife was pretty, dressed in a pair of boots, jeans, and a black jacket but something something about her was oddly familiar even though he knows he's never seen her before. She turns to look at him, eyes meeting his briefly before Spock starts crying. He watches Cody push the long hair from the boy's face looking concerned as the toddler began to bawl.

"So, you and your husband," she says, eyes staying on Cody, "how long did you say you two had been married for?"

He looks to her wife, seeing Spock cry harder when he saw her. He looks to the woman, swearing to himself he definitely saw her eyes briefly turn orange. Spock stops crying near instantly after that and Noel goes wide eyed, opening his mouth to say something. But when the woman smiles at her child and walks her over to the slide Noel remembers the woman beside him, "uh, six years. Yeah, six years in December."

_Thank god I fucking remembered that._

"But you only got rings recently," she points out. 

_She fucking noticed?!_

A wave of panic floods through him as he gives a polite smile, "what?"

"Your rings," she nods, "you weren't wearing them when we met."

"Oh, we had them resized," he says, "we had them resized and cleaned and everything."

"Well, they look great! Like brand new," she nods, waving at the little girl waving to her with a big smile, "almost as if you'd just bought them from Walmart thirty minutes ago." 

_Who the fuck is this chick?_

Noel's trying to think of something to say while also trying to beam Cody and SOS message via telepathy. She sighs, "you know, showing up to buy a skeleton onesie and diapers at three in the morning is kind of weird. But what's even more weird is walking back in with a toddler wearing a similar skeleton onesie buying everything one would need to care for a new toddler all at once."

Noel swallows hard, hoping Cody will look at him and notice how fucking worried he looks and just head to the car, "we're strange parents. We do a lot of things differently."

"Like pretend you're married so that your grown-man-turned-baby friend wont get taken by the state?"

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, _he thinks,_ Cody, if you can hear me we need to get the fuck out of here. This bitch is fucking onto us, dude!_

When Cody finally turns to him he gives him a look that has the blond's smile gone in seconds. His eyes flick over to the cars and Cody takes notice and picks Spock up calmly and takes him to the car. When Cody and Spock are safe he turns to her, giving her his full attention, "what do you want?"

"I don't want anything," she turns, finally looking at him, "I'm just here because it's where I'm supposed to be."

"Your wife," Noel says, "how long have you known she was the one who made Spock a baby?

"You think it was her," she asks, smiling, "what makes you think that?"

"No," he says, "I don't think it. I know it. I saw her eyes a few minutes ago when Spock was crying. They turned orange. She looks familiar even though I haven't seen her? It's the description Spock gave, long dark hair, name that sounds like the ones he gave. And I bet she smells like handmade soap and weed." 

"I think we should all talk about this somewhere more private," she nods. 

"We'll talk here," he says, not moving from his spot.

She chuckles, shaking her head but looking calm, "sure, and then people who overhear us will think you're an insane person with a child you believe to be an adult who's been transformed into a toddler by witches."

_Fuck. She's right._

Noel doesn't say anything to that and soon her voice gets softer, giving him a sorry look, "that'll be a quick phone call to the police and you know it. Just go to this address and we'll explain everything okay?"

She slips him a piece of paper and looks to her wife, nodding. And within seconds the three of them are disappearing before his eyes. He looks to Cody who's sitting in the car looking nervous. He stands and heads over, opening the door to a worried Cody, "what's wrong? You gave me a weird look, is everything okay?" 

"Yeah," he says, "we just need to leave now."

"What happened? What did she say?" 

He hands Cody his phone and the paper, "just put this address in."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on. Does she know about Spock?"

Spock looks to him in the back seat and Noel reaches over to Cody, rubbing his back, "don't worry about it, okay? I'm gonna handle it."

He turns to Spock and nods, "and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay?"

He nods and Noel picks his bear up out of the floor before handing it to him and turning back to Cody, "everything's gonna be okay, I promise."

\---

Everything is not okay. Noel is practically forcing himself to relax while Cody's nearly vibrating with nervous energy beside him. Kelsey is sat on the recliner, Katie in her lap letting her messy brown hair get fixed while Aleena's sat on the arm rest, arms across her chest looking at them. Cody's desperately trying to be still, forcibly holding his legs together so they didn't give away how nervous he was. Noel reaches behind him, sitting up straight while he pats Cody's back. He leans in close to his ear, "everything's fine, okay? Just relax."

Cody takes a breath, looking down at Spock who's looking up at him with big eyes. He smiles and pats his head before looking up at them, "your house is really nice. How long have you two lived here?"

"Aleena, say something, you're freaking him out. Katie's even picking up on how nervous he is."

Cody swallows hard and Aleena finally speaks, "look, I know your kid's your friend who got turned into a baby. I know because I'm the one who gave him the blunt."

"You," Cody asks, eyes widening, "you're the witch?!"

"Yeah," she says, "I got invited to go and it was supposed to just be me meeting with this guy who could help me sell some stuff at the next big music gig or whatever. I was waiting in the back room and I saw your friend. He was looking super nervous about something so I offered him a blunt. I told him to take like one or two small hits. It's supposed to make you feel younger for a few hours, help you relax and get the feeling like you can do anything without all the dangerous side effects other drugs have. But your idiot friend smoked the whole thing even though I told him not to."

Spock looks a little pouty and Cody's pulling him closer and letting him lean against him. He pats his head to make him smile while she continues, "if you smoke more than a tiny bit it makes you younger, which clients enjoy. But if you smoke too much it makes you younger and younger until this happens."

She points to Spock, "it's happened to another person and I thought I worked everything out so it would only last a few hours since that incident lasted a week. But I got the blunts mixed up with another one I created. The one I created being way stronger than any of the other ones."

"Stronger," he asks, incredulously, "what do you--what does that mean for Spock?"

"It means," Kelsey says, "that unlike the other blunt this one wont wear off in a few days."

"Hold up, are you saying that this shit is gonna last longer," Noel asks pointing to Spock, "that he's gonna be like this for a few months?"

"That's the tricky part, this one is a lot stronger than anything I've ever made. It's good for clients who wanna be young! But the thing is I really don't know how long it'll last," Aleena tells him. 

"Aleena," Kelsey sighs. 

"Okay! So I know how long it's gonna last," she admits, "it's kind of, sort of, permanent."

"Kinda sorta fucking_ what,_" Noel asks in disbelief.

"Permanent," she repeats.

"No, see, it can't be permanent," Noel starts, Cody chiming in, "you're a witch, aren't you? Can't you just undo it with like a spell or maybe a potion or something?"

"Nothing can undo it," she says. 

"Aleena, stop lying," Kelsey says, hands stopping in Katie's hair.

The woman rolls her eyes, "okay, fine. It's not exactly permanent but I can't help you. I could if you had some fairy blood but fairies died out _years_ ago. The only thing that can break this now is true love."

Noel shakes his head, "wait. What? You mean, like, some Disney channel bullshit? Like, true love's kiss?"

"He's a baby," Cody exclaims. 

"Which is why it's complicated," Aleena sighs, "but with magic, true love is supposedly a cure-all. But I've never seen it in action reversing any spells so who knows?" 

"Fuck, so, he's _stuck_ stuck," Noel asks, brows raising.

"Afraid so. At least until he ages naturally."

"There's no other magic that can fix it? No potion or spell or something," Noel asks, "no, like, quest level shit we gotta look for at some dangerous location or whatever? Nothing we can slay a monster to get?"

"This is real life, not some fucking video game," she says, brows coming together in frustration, "look, I'm sorry. I wish I had an answer for you but I don't. Kels, I think the food is ready to be picked up, I'm gonna head out."

"No! No you're not," Noel says, "you two are gonna stay and help me sort this shit out. Cody can go get your food." 

"He doesn't even know where it is," Aleena says, looking annoyed. 

"So tell him where it is and he'll be back." 

When she stands up and gives him a look Kelsey's taking her hand, her anger leaving at the touch, "babe, just take Cody and Spock with you and I'll talk with him, okay?"

"Whatever," she says, and when Cody stands she snaps her fingers, the three of them disappearing and only Katie and Kelsey remaining with Noel. He clenches his fists as he tenses up and she shakes her head, "don't worry, your friends are fine. They come back alive."

"If she hurts either of them I'll-"

"She wouldn't," she says, cutting him off, "I've seen it already, he'll return safe and sound."

"So what? She's a witch and you're some kinda what? Fortune teller or some shit?"

"Seer," she corrects, "I see the future."

"Can you see when Spock goes back into an adult?"

"I'm sorry," she says, "but any time I see him he's a child."

He groans and rubs his face, "so we're just stuck with him?"

"It's not so bad," she says, "you get used to them after a while."

When he turns Katie is right beside him letting out a loud bark in his ear. Noel backs from her, nearly shitting himself at the sound, "what the fuck?"

She grins at him and barks three more times mimicking the way he said the words before speaking carefully, "what the fuck."

Kelsey opens her mouth to say something but instead sighs and pats her head, "yeah. You said it right, sweetie. Why don't you go play with your toys?"

She hops in place before running to the other room. Kelsey looks after her giving a soft smile, "Katie isn't human either, she's a werewolf. We found her on our trip to the mountains in the road, her mother and father were..."

She trails off and shakes her head before turning to him, "we took her in. We were a little reluctant to actually keep her. We called social services to get her, they have a supernatural department that deals with kids who are _different._ But they could never catch her and Aleena and I didn't want to just leave her. So we eventually got her to trust us by leaving meat out for her. And when she finally trusted us enough to stay when we got closer to her we didn't wanna make her not trust people by giving her up."

"Why are you telling me this story," he asks. 

"I'm telling you this story," she says, "because we didn't know shit about kids either. But she's pretty great. You really do get used to having them, they grow on you. Like an adorable barky little mold."

"I don't think I want anything growing on me."

She shrugs, "Cody doesn't seem to mind. I think he's kind of enjoying being a dad." 

"Yeah, well, that's because he's good at it. People like Cody are just good at shit like that. He's just this insanely positive person. Everyone just likes him automatically, it's just hard to hate him," he says, "he's a good guy and he's way better at all this parenting shit than I am."

"You will be too eventually."

"Is Aleena good at it," he asks.

"She wasn't at first, I remember when I said I wanted to keep her. She was like _'Kels, when I said we should adopt a dog this isn't what I meant.'_ But Katie saw me and Aleena holding hands and she did just the same. She reached up and took Aleena's hand and just gave us this sort of _look_ and we couldn't help it. We wanted to protect her from everything." 

"Sounds like Cody," Noel says.

"Aleena still wanted to call some werewolf dens and see if any of them would take care of her and welcome her into their pack."

"Sounds like me." 

"But I told her we were already Katie's pack and Aleena seemed like she'd been thinking it too."  
  
"I don't know, your wife seems kinda cold."

"She's really not cold, she's a big softie," Kelsey explains, "and even though she seems like she doesn't like either of you I promise that isn't it. She's kind of upset with herself because she can't help you. She feels responsible for everything and she'd been researching day and night the second it happened. But she can't fix it for you so she seems annoyed when really she just feels guilty and frustrated with herself."

When Cody and Spock appear they're looking to Aleena whose setting down food and crossing her arms over her chest looking at Noel, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm not pissed at you, I'm pissed at myself." 

Noel's a little taken back by her apology and she gestures her head towards Cody, "I thought leaving to get food would get me out of a having Kelsey guilt trip me into apologizing to someone else but this one over here is just Kelsey with a dick."

Kelsey smiles and Aleena rolls her eyes, "so yeah, I'm sorry."

Noel stays quiet, and looks to Cody who looks to him before his eyes flick over to Aleena and back a few times. And when he still doesn't say anything Cody's eyes go wide and look between him and Aleena, using his head to gesture towards her and mouth the words _'say it back.'_

He rolls his eyes, "I'm sorry too, I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad at the situation."

He looks over to the toddler Cody's holding, "and Spock for not fucking listening."

"Language," Cody says quickly. 

Katie runs into the room chanting, "food! Food! Food! Food!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna let you have it, Katie," Aleena says, "but you gotta eat slowly, okay?" 

She nods before her smile falls and she sniffs the air, walking around before she gets to Cody's leg. He sets Spock down, "maybe she wants to play with him."

She sniffs Cody's leg, completely ignoring Spock before looking up at him and making grabby hands. He looks confused but turns to Aleena who shrugs and Kelsey who seems curious, "go ahead. She never wants anyone to pick her up. She barely lets us." 

Cody picks her up and she shoves her face against his neck smelling intensely and making him hold her away a few inches away from him. When she pulls back she looks confused, "different."

He cocks his head at her and looks to them as she crawls up him until she's sitting on his shoulders and holding onto his head, patting out the syllables on his hair, "I'm Katie. Kay-dee."

"I'm Cody," he says, "Co-dee." 

"Cody," she repeats, patting out each syllable on his head, "Cody _different._"

Cody lifts her off his shoulders and sets her on the couch beside the other man. Noel goes completely still when she holds onto his arm, "not different!"

"What's that mean," he asks, looking up at Kelsey.

She shrugs, "I don't know, Katie doesn't like being around people. This is actually the most she's ever talked to any strangers."

"Strong," Katie says, patting Noel's face, "he is alpha. I'm Katie. Kay-dee."

"I'm Noel. No-el," he tells her before pointing to Cody, "is he an alpha?"

She shakes her head, patting out the syllables on the couch, "omega."

"Maybe that's why you're different. I'm the alpha of the room."

Katie shakes her head patting her chest, "no. I'm alpha."

Noel looks at her and she gets off the couch patting Kelsey's knee before hugging Aleena's leg, "this _my_ pack. Not yours."

"Oh," he nods, "okay, I got you."

He points to Spock and then to Cody, "well, they're my pack."

"Speaking of packs," Aleena says heading over to a computer. She picks up a manila envelope a hands it to the dark haired man, "I can't get you a spell or anything but I got you this from one of my contacts, it should help you two with your whole man-turned-boy situation."

He takes it and Cody sits down beside him watching him open it up to see Spock's name on a bunch of documents, "what's all this?" 

"You don't have to worry about anyone trying to take him from you now," she says, taking a bite of some food. 

Noel takes out a birth certificate, "you made his last name Miller? That's probably for the best with Cody's last name."

"I don't understand," Cody says, shaking his head as he looks to the papers.

"It's because your last name is fuckin' complicated, dude," he says, "Spock can't spell it as an adult and now he's like three, so he's extra dumb."

"No," Cody says, "I meant I don't understand what all this is, not the last name thing, genius. And for the last time, stop swearing in front of him."

"Oh," Noel says, "yeah, it looks like standard identification shit. Social security card, passport, medical records... uh, wait..."

He looks closer at the paper, "what is this?"  
  
"Congratulations," Aleena says, handing Katie a chicken tender, "it's a boy."

"What," Noel asks.

"Yeah, what," Cody says, cocking his head as he reads, "what's this? _Certificate of adoption..._"

"It means he's all yours, no one can take him from you," Kelsey smiles, leaning forwards and tapping the words at the top, "he's officially your son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make Katie annoying so I made her feral, hope that's cool. Also chapter 4 needs to be rewritten so it probably wont be out anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody talks about soaps and Noel realizes a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I've got how everything is going to go all written out so hopefully this whole thing will be done by Christmas!

Noel wakes up to the sound of crying and he pulls the pillow over his head, waiting for Cody to deal with it. Spock cries louder and he starts wondering why Cody hasn't woken up yet. The sobbing doesn't stop and eventually he's groaning when he checks the clock and sees that it's seven in the morning. When he gets up and heads for Cody's room he's pissed. He opens the door flicking on the light seeing Spock standing on the air mattress face red while snot and tears run down his face. Cody's bed was empty and he immediately panics. He picks Spock up, taking him into the bathroom and sitting him on the counter, wiping his face and calling Cody's phone. He hears it ring once, twice, three times, voicemail. He ends the call and tries again and when Cody doesn't answer he's sighing. This time when it goes to voicemail he's talking, "dude, where the fuck are you? Spock is crying and wont stop, just listen."

Spock is sobbing and he holds the phone to him, "want papa Cody."

"That's you," Noel says, bringing the phone back, "you heard him, so get home fast. Where even are you? You know what, doesn't matter, just get here as fast as you can."

He hangs up and the toddler's sniffling and crying while he looks up at him. Noel wipes his face, "stop crying, please stop crying. Okay? Cody's going to come back any minute." 

"Want Cody," he says, "want papa."

"Yeah, believe me, I know. But you and I are gonna be quiet right now, okay?" 

He sobs and Noel holds his shoulders, "stop crying." 

When he doesn't stop Noel groans, "stop! Look, man, I'm not Cody. I'll leave you outside a church and then you know what? You'll be raised by nuns, is that what you want? You wanna be raised by fuckin' nuns? Cause I will, dude. I'll leave you on those steps so fucking fast."

When he cries harder Noel can feel himself getting a headache. He sighs, trying to keep himself from getting angry while thinking out loud, "don't get mad, don't get mad. Just rock him and let him tire himself out. He can't cry forever."

He picks him up, holding him close and rocking him side to side and rubbing his back. He gets a combination of bodily fluids on him, mainly tears and snot, but there is some drool when he finally stops. When he's done crying Noel's cleaning the toddler's face and changing his own shirt before picking him up again when Spock makes grabby hands for him. He picks him up, heading into the living room and laying on the couch. The toddler eventually closes his eyes as he falls asleep and soon he does the same. He only wakes when he hears movement in the apartment. His eyes crack open and he sees that Cody had put a blanket over him and Spock. He looks to him and Cody shakes his head, dropping his voice to a whisper, "hey, it's just me, you can go back to sleep."

But Noel isn't tired anymore and he carefully sits up, taking Spock into Cody's room and laying him on the air mattress, covering him with a blanket before gently closing the door and heading back to Cody. He's pissed at this point and he's sure the man can tell by looking at his face. Normally he'd try and be casual, ask certain questions that get him the answer he's looking for without just flat out asking. But he doesn't have the energy to dance around shit, not right now. He's pissed and tired right now and he's determined to get an answer, "where the fuck have you been for-"

He cuts himself off to check his watch, "eight fucking hours?"

Cody's brows come together and he shakes his head, "I haven't been gone for-"

He checks Noel's watch, "oh! I guess I have."

"Where the fuck were you," he asks, sternly. 

"I went to the beach, I went to de-stress but I guess I was having so much fun I lost track of time."

_At the beach for eight fucking hours? God even you should know that's a stupid lie._

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I didn't plan on being gone that long, I was going to be back before you two woke up. I turned my phone off so I wouldn't be distracting during my-"

_Date,_ Noel's mind finishes. Cody shrugs, "you know, my time at the beach surfing and swimming and stuff. Look, I'm sorry. I should have said something."

_Fuck, that's right, Cody's date was this weekend I guess it was today. Hold on, he went on a date for eight fucking hours? Just how fucking great is this guy?_

"I just," Noel shakes his head, his brain thinking, _want to know why you're hiding this Luke thing from me._

Noel continues to talk, "this whole parent thing freaks me out and I don't know what to do when I'm alone with him. I can't do this without you."

_And I hate the thought of you out with some surfer bro while I'm here cleaning tears and snot off some whiny toddler._

"I swear I'll never leave that long again without telling you. And I'll leave my phone on so you can call me if you need me."

He nods and looks to Cody's hand, "where's your ring?" 

He looks to his hand, "huh? Oh, I put it in my wallet, I didn't want to lose it."

_He didn't want to wear it in front of him._

He takes it out of his wallet and slips it on his finger before showing his hand to him. When he puts his hand down he pats his shoulder, "I'm gonna shower, I have to get the rest of this sand off me."

He nods and Cody heads to the bathroom. Once he's had a shower Spock's awake so Cody gives him a bath and changes him, letting Noel watch TV in the living room. He's tired but with the way Cody's lying he knows he wont be able to sleep until he's able to get answers about his date. When he's out Cody's brushing his hair while simultaneously texting. Noel can feel himself getting irritated with knowing the secret but not being allowed to say anything about it because he isn't supposed to know. The man's smiling, quickly responding to each message and when Noel finally gets irritated enough he speaks as calmly as he can, "who are you texting?"

"Nobody," he says, "just a friend." 

But the giggling and smiling let him know he's lying. It made his leg practically vibrate with energy with how badly he wanted to snatch his phone and confront him about it. There were a million things he wanted to say right now but he couldn't and, fuck, it was so hard to not say anything. When Cody successfully pulls Spock's hair out of his face and into a ponytail he turns to Noel, "dude, I can sense you're still mad at me. Why don't I pay for lunch, you know, make it up to you?"

Noel's up in half a second, grabbing his keys and slipping his shoes on without a word.

\---

The restaurant is a little pricey, but kids eat free so Noel doesn't feel too bad about it. When Cody's phone goes off on the table from a few messages Noel's glaring at it, and for the first time Cody takes notice. He quickly replies and turns it off, pocketing it, "sorry. I turned it off, no more distractions, I'm all yours." 

And Noel know can't help but feel satisfied when Cody says that. He holds back a smile thinking to himself, _fuck, I'm such a fucking jealous friend._ Noel chews a roll and the blond beams at him, "you seem really tired." 

"I am, man. I was up all last night working, it was the only time I could get work done without Spock making noise."

Cody nods, "I know, I haven't been able to get anything done yet, but I think tonight when he goes to sleep I'm going to try working on some beats. I've got one that sounds okay but it needs some work."

"You should send it to me, let me see how it sounds."

He nods, "I will later. I listened to your voicemail you left earlier."

"Yeah?"

He smiles, "yeah, he called me papa Cody."

"Yeah," he asks, "and?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, it was _nice._ Made me feel like a real dad."

"You _are_ a real dad, remember? We both are. Those chicks practically stuck us with him."

"No, yeah, I know," he starts, "I just... it got me thinking, you know, about _kids._ I think when I get married I want to have some."

"What are you talking about," Noel asks, buttering his roll without looking up, "I already gave you a ring and our names are on the birth certificate, what more do you want from me?"

Cody chuckles, "I know we're legally his parents until he turns into regular Spock but I'm not talking about that right now. I mean when I actually get married and everything to someone who loves me and wants to be with me. It's got me thinking about being a dad for an actual baby who wasn't originally a grown person."

"Yeah, so, what? You like being a dad?" 

"It's kind of cool," he says, "being a parent, teaching them how to be adults and watching them grow. I think I like being a dad."

"Yeah," he asks, "so when do you want me to take you to the courthouse and marry you?"

He laughs, "I'm serious, dude. If this whole Spock situation turns itself around and he goes back to being an adult I think I might adopt a kid." 

Noel laughs, "get rid of one only to get another? You're going to be one of those dads who gets empty nest syndrome." 

He shakes his head, "shut up. I'm serious!"

"You know, I think you have to be married to adopt a kid."

"So I'll get married," he tells him, picking up a roll, "I'll find someone who wants the same things I do and I'll marry them and we'll adopt a baby or two."

"Two babies? Jeez, you've had Spock for less than a month, calm down."

He nods, "I know but I've always entertained the idea of kids, taking care of Spock just makes me realize that I want that idea to become a reality. Not right this second but eventually. What about you, do you want kids?"

"I don't know. Maybe," he says, chewing and trying to talk, "I guess if my girl wants one then I'll give her one."

Cody laughs, looking around for the waiter, "how generous of you." 

"Look, kids kind of suck. You get nothing done, they're snotty, they're whiny, they poop all the time, they expect food at all hours. Not having kids sounds way better than having them, you know?" 

"Yeah," he says, "but when you have them they're super cute and they look up to you and you get to teach them all the stuff your parents taught you except better."

"I guess. You'll have to get a girlfriend first," he says. And the moment he says it he regrets it. He watches the way Cody shifts and slightly nods, "yeah, yeah, I guess so."

It's awkward for a minute until their food is placed in front of them. They eat sort of quietly while Spock looks between them. Noel sighs, "you know, I think it'll be weird if you get a girlfriend." 

"Yeah," Cody asks, "why's that?" 

_Because you're gay as hell and lying about it._

"Because we're married," he says, taking a bite of his food, "be kind of shitty to do me dirty like that, especially since I'd never cheat on you." 

And the awkwardness seems to melt as Cody laughs, "yeah right. You so would, you check out chicks all the time. You'd be the worst person for me to get married to."

And something about the way he says it puts a feeling in his chest that makes him focus on the way Cody still looks stuck in his own thoughts. 

"It's just looking," he says, reaching out to holds his hand, "I'd never leave you for any of them. You're my baby."

Cody rolls his eyes and takes his hand away slow, "just eat your food, man. And you better eat it all because I'm paying for it."

"Nah," he says, smiling at him and taking Cody's hand again, playing with the ring on his finger, "I'll pay for it, my baby shouldn't be paying for anything."

"Not your baby," he says, this time not pulling his hand away. 

"This ring on your finger says otherwise," he tells him, tapping it before pulling his hand away and getting some food onto his fork, "I promised to love and cherish you in that Walmart parking lot and I'm a man of my goddamn word, Cody."

And Cody bites back a laugh, "shut up before someone hears you." 

And Noel's getting his food off his utensil before pointing it at Cody, "you are my husband! And no matter how ugly our son is that'll never change." 

Cody goes wide eyed and pats Spock's head laughing, "dude, don't say that. He's not ugly. You're not ugly, Spock. You're handsome. You're a very handsome boy."

"We really gotta get him a haircut, he keeps getting it in his food," he says, cutting the act and getting more food on his fork, "we can do that after Halloween so he can be a princess with long hair."

Cody nods, taking a bite of his potatoes before softening his voice for Spock, "what princess do you want to be, buddy?"

"Sleeping Beauty," he says eating his macaroni.

"Yeah? What color dress do you want? Blue? Yellow?"

"Pink."

"We'll have to pick that up afterwards," Noel says, cutting up Spock's chicken tenders into small bites, "now eat your chicken and don't you get ketchup all over yourself again."

\---

When they're at the store going through costumes Spock likes them all and pulls them off the rack, "want this."

"You can't be a sexy witch," Cody explains, "one, this doesn't fit you because it's for adults. Two, it's wrong to let your kid wear sexy costumes, and even if it's not it sounds gross so you're not going to be that. And three I don't know if we're going trick or treating with Aleena, Kelsey, and Katie yet and I feel like if we did and you wore that it'd be offensive. So let's just put this back."

"Want this," he points. 

"These are fishnet stockings."

"You know," Noel says, "Spock may be a baby who doesn't remember much but he still remembers how much of a hoe he was."

"Let's _not_ call our toddler a hoe," Cody says, "especially in public, okay? Someone's gonna hear you." 

They go through different costumes before finally finding a pink princess dress. Cody turns to him, "here you go, one princess dress with a tiara." 

"Want this," he says pointing to a costume his size that doubled as a onesie.

"The dinosaur outfit," he asks. 

Spock nods. 

"Well, you're only getting one," Noel says, "pick."

"Both." 

"No," he says, "one. Princes or dinosaur."

"Princess dinosaur!"

"No," he says sternly, "one." 

"Both," he says. 

"Noel," Cody sighs, "just let him get both." 

"No, we're not giving in on this one. You spoil him."

He shrugs, "he's a baby, he needs to be a little spoiled sometimes."

Spock beams at him and Noel shakes his head, "this is the last thing he gets from this place. Two costumes and _nothing_ else."

"Should we get costumes," Cody asks, "we'll have to take him trick or treating." 

"We absolutely do not have to do that. He's a grown man and we're _grown_ grown men." 

"No," Cody says, "he's a toddler, toddlers go trick or treating with their parents. _We're_ his parents." 

"No," Noel says, "we're not taking him trick or treating."

Cody frowns and looks pouty as he eyes the adult costumes and eventually Noel looks at the costumes throwing two in the cart, "we'll get these inflatable yellow suits when we take him, and we're not staying out all night because I've got stuff to work on."

"Thank you!" 

When Cody seems happier Noel feels better and it makes him want to make Cody laugh. The feeling in his chest moves to his stomach, warming it and he can't help but wonder why seeing Cody smile makes him this happy. 

"Don't thank me, let's just pay and go home."

\---

Cody's texting the entire way home while Noel drives and soon his grip on the steering wheel is tight enough that he feels like he might end up bending it. He knows that if Cody just told him about Luke he wouldn't be upset because then he wouldn't feel like Cody doesn't trust him. Cody's not giggling or laughing or even smiling so far and when they get to a red light Cody takes a breath, "hey, dude can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, man, what's up?" 

Cody's voice gets kind of quiet and he's refusing to look at him when he speaks, instead focusing on the floor, "we've been friends for a really long time, haven't we?"

"Yeah," he says, "we've always been friends, man, nothing could change that."

"Good," he nods, "that's good because there's something I wanna tell you. And it's notwell, it is a big deal but like, it's not a _big deal,_ you know? It's just something I've been meaning to tell you for a while but never really found the right time to."

"Yeah," he asks, raising his brows. 

"Yeah."

"Well? What is it?"

"I like," he starts, soon beginning to freeze up. His mouth hangs open and it hits Noel that this might be the moment he's been waiting for ever since he read his texts. Cody looks tense, his hands looking a little shaky before he manages to speak, "uhm... _bar soaps._"

And Noel raises a single brows as the light turns green and he's driving again, "_bar soaps?_"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's what I said, wow, okay," he says, closing his eyes and shaking his head and looking embarrassed before opening his eyes and continuing, "so, I _really_ like _bar soaps_. There are a lot of different kinds of _soaps_ in the world, you know?"

"Uh huh..."

"There are softer soaps and those soaps are great, they're cute and _pretty_ to look at and everything and they look and smell nice and stuff but they just don't..._ feel_ right to me. I don't like those kind of _soaps_ and I never really have. Like ever."

"Okay," he nods, "well, what kind of _soaps_ do you like?"

"The _bar_ kind," he says, struggling to explain, "they look good and smell good and they're better, rougher, more handsome, more _rugged._ I tried softer soaps for a while and I really tried to like them but I just didn't. It felt wrong. I couldn't stop thinking about the _bar soaps_. They just feel right, you know?"

And Noel's quiet, Cody fidgeting with his fingers, feet shifting like he just can't get comfortable. Noel can practically hear the blond's hear racing as he refuses to look at him, "uh... is that weird? Does it make things different between us? Does it, likedoes it bother you that I like those kind of soaps?"

"No," he says quickly, "no, dude, no! That's fine! That's completely fine that you like _those kinds_ of soaps!"

And Noel watches a wave of relief wash over Cody as he turns to look at him, "it is?"

"Yeah, dude, of course it is. I don't care what fucking soaps you like. You could like every soap! Just because you like _bar soaps_ doesn't mean things are going to change between us. You'll still be my best friend, I'll still want to live with you and everything. You just _like bar soaps_ and that's good. That's fine!"

He smiles, though he still isn't quite relaxed, "okay."

Noel licks his lips, smiling as he shrugs, "so, you like _bars,_ huh?"

"Yeah," he smile, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckles nervously.

"Do you prefer little white _bars_ or big black _bars?_"

And Cody laughs, relaxing as he rubs his face, "Jesus Christ, dude. I like all kinds of _bars,_ okay? I don't really have a preference."

"All kinds," he asks incredulously, before wiggling his brows at him, "so you're kind of a little _bar slut_, huh?"

"Stop," he says, gesturing his hands for him to quit, "okay? I absolutely regret telling you."

"I don't," he says, "I'm glad you told me."

The car is silent, Cody turning to check on Spock who's got his bear in his arms napping with it. He smiles and turns back, adjusting his seat slightly. Noel's thumbs tap against the wheel and Cody turns, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says, "just, these soaps got me thinking."

Cody laughs, raising a brow, "what? You want to know if I'm interested in any of the_ bars_ you know?"

"No. Well, yeah. But I was just wondering if that means you're seeing that guy you met the other day. The one you've been texting a lot."

"His name is Luke," he says, "and yeah, we're sort of seeing each other but it's nothing serious right now."

And Cody's going back to texting. Noel figured, once Cody told him about being gay and Luke, that the unpleasant feeling in his chest would go away. There was no secret for him to be upset about anymore, so why was he still upset? _Why am I so mad about this? Why do I not want to share my friend, am I really this much of a jealous person?_

"Why didn't you tell me about all this before? Did you think I wouldn't want to live together anymore," he asks. 

"I just didn't want things to be weird between us," he says, "besides, I kind of thought you already knew." 

"Why would you think I already knew?" 

"Well, I mean," he raises his shoulders before dropping them, cheeks turning pink, "I kind of had a really big crush on you when we first met."

And something about that makes him feel _different_ different. The sick feeling in his chest now replaced with something confused, heart feeling like it's skipped a few beats, his hands a little shaky for a few seconds. _Oh, wait, what the fuck?_

"You had a crush on me? Why," he asks. 

"You were funny and nice and I thought you were really good looking, which you are, you're all of those things. You were just really fun to be around and you could always make me laugh and, I don't know, man. I guess it just made me like you."

_Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Hold the fuck up._

Cody sighs and gives a shrug, "but of course we got closer and everything I knew you weren't into guys so those feelings calmed down."

There's a sinking feeling in his chest and Noel finally realizes why he feels _different_ but he doesn't know what to do about it. He doesn't know what to do with any of the information Cody's just given him. The Cody being gay thing was just something he read but never really had confirmed until now and now that Cody had said it he couldn't help but want him to take it back. He didn't want to believe Cody liked guys, more specifically Luke. Because that meant he was going to have to share Cody with another man. And it wasn't like this guy just wanted to be friends with Cody, Noel actually wished that was all it was so he didn't feel this green feeling creeping around inside him. But Luke likes Cody. Luke _wants_ Cody. Luke wants to touch Cody and kiss him and fuck him and Noel doesn't think he's okay with that. No. He _knows_ he's not okay with that. 

"And by calmed down I mean I don't feel anything for you anymore," he says, kind of rushed.

And that hits him harder than anything ever has. That giddy feeling in him now gone and replaced with a dull ache.

"I just used to, you know, but it's not like that anymore so you don't have to worry about that," he explains, looking nervous and embarrassed, "I'm not going to, like, creep on you or whatever you're thinking right now. I didn't even creep on you when I did like you like that!"

"I wasn't thinking about any of that," he says, "I was thinking about if that's why you were gone earlier."

"Oh," he says, "yeah, that was kind of a date with Luke. I wanted to tell you but that meant coming out to you and if I'd done that before the date I would have been thinking about it and wouldn't have been focused on spending time with him. I definitely would have left the date early to make sure you and I were still good."

"How was it," he asks before emphasizing the next part, "_you guys' first date._"

And he hates the way it sounds coming out of his mouth. He didn't like knowing that it was a date. Reading it on a screen was fine because he could pretend it was some sort of friendly joke between Luke and Cody that he just wasn't in on. But hearing Cody call it a date just makes him aware that he's rubbing the knee of his jeans because his hands are sweating. He's not looking forward to actually hearing the details and wishes he knew how to make Cody stop talking without sounding rude or mean.

"It wasn't exactly our first date, we've been out really early for coffee a few times while you and Spock were sleeping. But it was good," he nods, "we went out for breakfast and we went out on his friend's jet skis and then a long _long_ walk on the beach. He's really funny and he's super nice to me, and near the end of our date we went under the pier and everything and this wave came in super hard and nearly knocked me over but then he caught me and he kissed me and it was..." 

He trails off and looks as if he's remembering the moment and Noel wants to vomit. Cody turns to look at him noticing how uninterested and annoyed he looked before shaking his head, "it was fine. It was good, you know? Just a regular date between two people."

And Noel's throat feels weird, like he's about to cry but without the tears, "so are you gonna see him again?"

"Uh, yeah," he says, "yeah, I hope so. There were a few moments where I was kind of awkward and weird but hopefully he still wants to see me again."

"Why wouldn't he," he asks, looking back to the road, "you're nice and you're funny and you're attractive."

_Attractive? I really just said that._

Cody smiles, "oh, thanks, man."

He shrugs, trying not to think about it and when they pull up at the house Cody turns to Noel, "you know, whatever chick ends up with you she's going to be so lucky."

"Yeah," he asks, taking off his seat belt.

"Yeah," he says, "I'm really lucky."

And it stays in the air for a minute until Noel turns to him and Cody gets to chuckling and stuttering, "not like _I'm_ your chick or whatever, that's weird. I don't know why I said it like that. I just meant it in like in a friend way, like, I'm lucky to have you. You're a great friend."

And hearing the word _friend_ come out of Cody's mouth put the same feeling in his chest as it did in grade school when girls would say that to him._ Friend._ Cody goes to get out of the car and Noel's hand is shooting out to grab his, stopping him from leaving the seat. He turns to face him, cocking his head, "what's up?"

And he's got no idea what to say. _What the fuck do I say? I don't want to be just your friend? I don't wanna hear about Luke or how he kissed you and I hate seeing you texting him all the time? I thought I was being a jealous friend and just didn't want you to like him more but that's not it at all._ He doesn't know how long he's been sitting here holding Cody's hand and just staring at him like a lunatic but he hasn't let go yet. He still hasn't found the right words to say yet. _Think of something. Say something, you fucking moron! He's just looking at you._

He opens his mouth but Cody speaks first, "Noel? Is everything okay?"

_No, it's not. It's not okay because I think I fucking like you and I don't know if I'm ready to admit that out loud yet._

Cody looks at him like he's holding his breath, waiting for him to say something as he watches him in curiosity. Noel closes his mouth and smiles, ignoring the feeling in his chest and letting go of his hand with a nod, "um, you're a great friend too."

Cody gives a weak smile, getting out of the car with a few bags. Once he's heading inside Noel rests his head on the steering wheel, hitting his head against the horn a few times. He groans and repeats his own words out loud, "_you're a great friend too._ Fucking idiot. God I'm so fucking stupid."

He leans back in his seat before seeing Spock looking at him in the rear view mirror laughing, "what are you laughing at?"

"Fucking idiot," he laughs and Noel narrows his eyes. 

"Shut up, Spock." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to work on editing chapter five this week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take Spock trick-or-treating and Cody realizes how much Noel cares about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this has a lot of errors I just wanted to edit it quickly and get it out before I have to leave home for a week.

A warm hand slides up the front of Noel's shirt, going underneath to feel his chest as a weight settles on his hips, "holy shit have you been working out?"

"Nah," he smiles before shrugging, "well, maybe just a little."

"You look really good," he says tracing the lines down his chest, "like, _really_ good."

"You're looking pretty good too, Cody," he says, seeing Cody in a pair of boxer briefs, rocking his hips against his. Noel's eyes drink him in before he's biting his lip at the feeling of Cody grinding into him. He gasps and lets out a soft moan before his hands go to the belt around Noel's jeans, "I don't know why I stopped thinking about you. You're the perfect guy for me." 

"Am I?"

He nods, "you're so smart and hot and you're so funny. You're the funniest guy I know. I've never laughed harder at anyone else's jokes."

Once he's pulling the belt off he leans down to kiss Noel's neck and he reaches up to grab onto his hips, eyes nearly rolling back when Cody finds the right spot. The hands undo the button of his jeans and unzip them and Cody pulls back to look at him, "do you want me as much as I want you?"

He nods, "yeah. Yeah, Cody, I want you."

Cody kisses down his neck, pushing his shirt up to kiss down Noel's stomach. Once he's got his jeans down his hips he's taking his time, rubbing his dick through his underwear. 

"What are you doing," he asks.

Cody inches the underwear down, keeping his eyes on Noel's the whole time his dick springs free. Noel looks from his erection to Cody before the blond's smiling, "can I see if you taste as good as you look?"

He nods eagerly at him and Cody's hand wraps around the base of his cock before he's licking a long line up his shaft. His lips wrap around the tip sucking it and slowly inching his way down. He moves a hand to his hair and Cody's eyes look up to him, big and the dark green almost looking brown before they flutter closed as he bobs his head. 

"Cody," he breathes.

He pulls off and pumps him slow, "it's so big. It's way bigger than I thought it would be. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to take it."

"You don't have to try and deepthroat it," he says, "I'm fine with just this." 

"I wasn't talking about my mouth," he says, letting go and pushing his underwear down slow while Noel watched him.

He tosses them to the side before he's climbing back onto his hips, his hole already lubed up and ready. Noel grabs the space between his thigh and his hip and holds him still. Once he's reaching under himself and positioning Noel's cock Cody sinks down on him, mouth falling open as his hands sit on his chest to steady himself, "Noel!"

"Holy shit," he says, "Cody."

"Is this okay," he asks, "or did you want to be on top of me when you fucked me?" 

"No, baby, this is good," he says, "go ahead and start riding me." 

"Noel," he moans, hips coming up and down. 

"Fuck, you're so tight."

"Tight for you," he says, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back while he rides him faster, "only for you, Noel."

"Yeah, Cody, say my name just like that," he says reaching back and grabbing Cody's ass. 

"Noel!"

"Fuck, Cody."

"Noel," he hears, "Noel, dude, wake up! Wake up!" 

He sits up fast, eyes opening to see how dark the room is except for the lamp near him. Cody's standing above him, glasses on and looking down at him in bed concerned. He looks up and pulls the blanket closer to him to cover the erection he can feel between his legs. He wipes his eyes, voice groggy, "Cody?"

"Hey," he says, rubbing his shoulder, "are you okay? You were making these loud groans like you were in pain."

"I was," he asks.

_Fuck, he heard me?_

He nods, "I thought you were dying, scared the hell out of me. You kept calling out my name so I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance."

He shakes his head, "no, you don't have to do that. I'm fine." 

"Are you sure? You're sweating like crazy."

"Yeah," he says, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Jesus, dude, what were you dreaming about anyway?"

He shakes his head, "nothing. It was just a nightmare, I don't wanna talk about it." 

"Oh, okay," he says, "well, I'm gonna go back to sleep unless you want me to get you anything. Do you want some water? I'll go get you some." 

Noel reaches out a grabs his hand before he can leave and Cody turns to look at him curiously, "what, did you want something else?"

He thinks about it for a minute, wanting to tell Cody about his feelings. And just as he's about to he chickens out and nods instead, letting go of his hand, "will you stay with me in here? Just for tonight?"

He nods, "yeah. Yeah, okay. I can do that. Just let move Spock's bed and stuff in here first."

He leaves the room and Noel goes to his drawer, grabbing a pair of fresh underwear and heading into the bathroom. He uses a cold wet cloth to get rid of his boner and clean himself up. Once he changes into a new pair, tossing the other ones in the laundry basket he heads back to his room. Cody had moved the air mattress beside them and carefully tucked Spock back in. Noel gets in bed, turning the lamp on and watching Cody slide in beside him and pull the blanket over his shoulder. He smiles and Cody narrows his eyes smiling back, "why are you smiling?"

He shakes his head, "nothing. Just not used to seeing you in your glasses."

He takes them off and puts them on the side table, holding one of the pillows to his chest and resting his head on the other, "I know, they make me look like an old man."

"Nah, you look good in them. You look like Cody."

"I hate that I'm not sure if that's a compliment," he says.

"I just mean you look cute."

"_That one_ definitely isn't a compliment. You're definitely making fun of me."

"I'm not. You do, you're cute."

"You think I look cute," he asks.

"Of course I do, you're my fucking husband." 

He grins wide before hiding his face in his pillow, "I can't believe we're fake married but legally have a kid." 

"We skipped a step," he says, moving closer, "we didn't need a ceremony. We just needed Spock to be a dumbass and get himself turned into a baby. Look at us now, we're parents."

"It's kind of like, we had a kid," Cody starts, "but they were older so they were out of our hair, but then _they_ had a kid and didn't know how to deal with that kid so they left him with us. And like, they _said_ they'd be back."

"But they're not coming back," Noel finishes. 

"They're _never_ coming back," he nods, "never, not even going to send a post card."

"I can't believe our child left us and then gave us another child. Such a fucking dick move." 

"Big dick move," Cody says before shrugging, "I don't know, I kind of like him though." 

"Seriously," he asks. 

He nods, "yeah, he's kind of adorable and he gets really excited when I show him different beats. He helped me make one the other day. He's still pretty good at judging them even as a baby. He's pretty good at answering yes or no questions. He's not good at talking though and he doesn't know all the words I'm saying but he's pretty good at nodding along with it."

"You really like him," he asks. 

"Yeah, I think so. It was stressful at first, it still is sometimes, but I don't know. Seeing him smiling is kind of cute. And sometimes he'll shit his pants in public and it's loud and even though I'm mad I have to clean him up it's still kind of funny."

"Fart jokes are always funny," he says, "gross as hell but still funny."

"I know I should be hoping he goes back to being adult Spock, and I do sometimes. But other times I kind of don't want him to grow up. Does that make me a bad friend?"

"Nah," he tells him, "I think that just means you like being a dad." 

"He called me _papa_ the other day and I kinda almost cried." 

"Dude." 

"I know," he sighs, "I know that's lame. It's so lame."

"No, no, I get it. You like taking care of him."

"I do," he says, "you know, today is officially Halloween. You know what that means?" 

"We are not taking that little shit trick-or-treating."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," he says, "we can get in the car after collecting all his candy we get to eat it and he can't."

"Cody, if you want candy I will _buy_ you candy. You don't have to put on some costume and possibly get some razor-bladed candy from strangers."

"I know," he says, "but I wanna have kids some day and I could use the dad practice." 

"He's gonna be so pissed when he goes back to normal," Noel says.

"We can eat it in front of him when we get home. Let him eat some apples while we watch TV and pig out. It'll be great."

Cody closes his eyes and Noel looks over his face before turning the lamp off, "yeah, okay, we can go trick or treating." 

\---

When Noel wakes up he's on his side, a head pressed to his chest, his arms around a warm body. He looks down seeing Cody pressed against him, his arm lazily draping around his waist as he's close enough that his hair is almost in his face. Cody shifts when Noel attempts to move and his cheek is soon rubbing against his chest, holding him closer. Noel can feel his heart racing and when Cody starts to move he closes his eyes. He soon wakes up, pulling his head back to look at him and notice how close they are. He puts his head back against his chest and holds him closer, face rubbing against him.

Noel pulls him closer and he can feel Cody's cheeks rising in a smile. He sighs, tension leaving his arms. Just as he was about to 'wake up' he hears Spock crying. Cody's smile is gone and he groans, pulling from him and reluctantly getting up. Noel opens his eyes, before stretching and Cody looks to him, "you can go back to sleep, I've got him." 

He shakes his head and gets up, picking Spock up from his bed and patting the spot between Cody's neck and his shoulder. He takes Spock into the kitchen, putting on some coffee before heading into the bathroom. He cleans up the toddler and puts him in a new pull up, letting him stand on the sink. The boy reaches up and pats his face liking the sound it makes and Noel narrows his eyes, "look, kid. I'm not Cody, I don't think of you as my kid, okay? So don't touch my face." 

He squeezes Noel's nose and the man frowns, "ow, stop it." 

His voice drops into a nasally sound and Spock giggles causing Noel to raise his brows, "oh, you think it's funny, you little shit? Let's go then."

Spock lets go and claps, going back to holding his nose. He smiles and jumps slightly and when Noel pulls his hand away he's picking him up, heading into the living room and throwing him up into the air, catching him when he starts to fall. He's laughing and when Noel's arms get tired he's patting his cheeks and hugging him, "again, daddy, again!"

And it throws Noel off, "wait, what did you just say?" 

He pulls him back to look at him and Spock is beaming up at him and clapping as the coffee pot going off. He puts him on his hip, while he gets the small table off and sets him in his high chair. Once he's got the table back on he's putting some dry cereal in front of him and a bottle of milk. He eats it happily while watching Noel with a certain fascination in his eyes. He fixes his coffee and tries not to think about it, but inevitably does so. Spock called him _daddy,_ he thinks Noel is his _father._ He pulls a chair up next to the high chair and he's already got the kid's full attention, "Spock. I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to tell me the answer. Can you do that?"

He doesn't say yes or no, he just shoves more cereal into his mouth and nods. When he goes to look at another noise Noel's holding his face, "what's _my_ name?"

"What are you doing," Cody asks behind him. 

He turns to him, "shh shh shh. Just watch this. Spock, do you know what _my_ name?"

"Daddy," he says spitting out a little cereal when he says it. Noel points to Cody, "and who is that?"

"Papa," he says. 

Noel turns to Cody and gives him a look that's a cross between shocked and scared. But Cody doesn't seem worried, he smiles and leans down, ruffling Spock's hair, "that's right. Good job, buddy!"

Noel blinks a few times, "am I in the fucking twilight zone right now? Cody, we're _not_ his dads." 

"Language," he says covering Spock's ears, "what's the problem? Our names are on his adoption papers. Legally we're his parents."

He looks at the toddler silently eating the last few bites of his cereal, "yeah, I guess we are it's just..."

_Kind of seems like he thinks we're a family._

"Finally sinking in that we have a kid together," he finishes.

Cody lets go of Spock and pats the top of Noel's head before heading into the kitchen, "well, while you have your life crisis what do you want me to make you for breakfast?"

Noel gets up and heads into the kitchen, "I'll make breakfast. What do you want? Pancakes? Eggs? Omelette?"

"Uh, pancakes and eggs."

"Pancakes and eggs," he repeats, "do you want bacon?"

"Yeah."

He gets everything out of the fridge while Cody sits on the counter watching him. Noel scrambles one egg and puts it to the side letting it cool before he gives it to Spock. Cody's smiling, "you've gotten better with him."

"I should be better with him," he says, "we've had him a little while now."

"You're gonna be great with kids after this."

"Yeah," he asks, "I think you'll be even better. You're gonna be a good dad."

"Thanks," he says, getting off the counter and grabbing a napkin to clean Spock's mouth up with, "but I'm already a dad to this little guy." 

He picks him up out of his chair and puts him on his hip. Spock is clinging to his shirt and Cody's pushing the hair out of his face, "we really should cut his hair. He keeps getting food in it." 

"I'll take him to get it done later on this week."

"Do you think you could do it this coming up Friday," he asks, heading into the living room and setting Spock down in front of the TV, turning on Sesame Street.

"Yeah, sure. What are you doing Friday?"

"I have another date with Luke."

And his heart stops and he watches the food cook in the pans as he shakes his head slightly to himself, _another date? How many times has he seen him just this week?_

"Oh yeah," he asks. 

"Yeah," he says, heading back into the kitchen, "it'll be around lunch time but who knows how long we'll be out together? We lost track last time on our big date."

"That's fine," Noel says, "if you want to go hang out for a while with him that's fine."

_It's not._

"Are you sure," he asks. 

_No._

"Yeah," he says, and that sour feeling returns to his chest, "sure."

"Hey, if he and I start to get closer and we still have baby Spock how will we explain him?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll figure something out," he says, plating Cody's food and handing it to him.

He smiles and puts his plate to the side, hugging him. Noel is startled, arms open, one hand holding a spatula. He sets it down before bringing his arms around him. Cody's smiling, "you really are the best, man."

He's warm in his arms and he smells good. _Has Cody always smelled this good,_ he thinks, _I don't want him to pull away._ He's not aware of how long he's been holding Cody until the blond is talking, "uh, dude, I think your pancake is burning." 

And then he's snapped back into his thoughts and pulling from him, putting the pancake on his plate and shaking his head, "I can scrape that side off. I'm not worried about it."

He scrapes off the side of his pancake and heads into the living room, sitting beside Cody on the couch. He looks to the blond seeing him happily eating everything on his plate, "you're a really good cook."

"Thanks," he says, trying to think of a way to casually bring up the date Cody has, "so, how's the whole Luke thing going?"

"It's good," he says, "we talked a lot more last night before I heard you in your room. What was your dream about anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Why don't you tell me more about Luke?"

"He's sweet. He looks kind of like a surfer but he's not a surfer bro, you know? He's really tall and he's got these big muscles and everything and he's so cute."

"So you're into guys like that," he asks, "_tall_ with big muscles?"

"No," he says, "well, I don't really know. I just know he's really nice and funny and he's a really good kisser."

"Right."

"I'm sorry," Cody shakes his head, "is this weird for you?"

"No," he says, "it's fine."

"Cause I know that you're not used to hearing about two guys being together and I tend to go on and on about stuff. It's just that I'm really excited because this is the first guy I've seen in a long time."

_In a long time?!_

"You've seen other guys before," he asks, not really meaning to but it slipped.

"Yeah, I've dated four other guys before."

_Four other guys have put their hands on Cody. I really don't like knowing that._

"Yeah," he asks, "they all just a pile of muscles on legs?"

He laughs, "no! Not all of them have muscles like that."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about them?"

He shrugs, "I just didn't know if you'd be okay with knowing."

"We've been best friends for forever. Of course I'd be okay with knowing. And now that you're out I've got so many questions."

"Yeah," he laughs, "like what? Like if I take it up the ass or not?"

And Noel doesn't say anything and instead looks at Cody who raises both brows before laughing. Noel doesn't laugh or look embarrassed, he just watches him and shrugs, "what, like you wouldn't want to know if it was me?"

"I mean, I guess I would if I'd just found out after we've known each other for years, but I feel like you wouldn't really wanna know the answer."

"Oh, I do," he nods, "so which is it? Top? Bottom? Do you do both?"

He doesn't meet Noel's eyes and pokes his breakfast with a fork as he bounces his leg, speaking softer, "the second one."

"And you like, _like_ that," he asks, "being the bottom and having things shoved up your-"

He cuts himself off when Cody gives him a sharp look. He's soon nodding, trying not to say something stupid, "okay, okay, cool."

"Cool," Cody asks, trying not to laugh as he focuses back on the TV, "Jesus, lets just not talk about that stuff, okay?"

Noel hears the cookie monster on TV but he's still looking at Cody, eyeing his body before he speaks, "so, are you a bottom because you radiate twink energy?"

And Cody sighs, "I'm not a twink, I _have_ muscles. If either of us is a twink it's you. You're the scrawny one." 

"Nah," he says, "I'm more of a twunk."

"God, I _never_ thought I'd ever have to hear you say that sentence," he laughs, "and I'd be the twunk, you're just a twink."

"Nah," he says, shaking his head.

"Yeah," he nods, "when you're muscles are bigger like mine are-"

"Wow," he says. 

Cody continues with a smile, "_and_ you can bench press me then I'll call you a twunk. But only then!"

"Once I'm ripped it's over for you dude! Also, I can probably bench you right now no problem."

"You can't," he says, "you couldn't even pick me up."

"You wanna bet," he asks, turning to face him with wide eyes.

Cody finishes a bite before setting his plate beside him on the table, "yeah, okay, how much?"

"If I can pick you up no problem then we're going back to the store, returning our costumes, and I'll go as a dinosaur and you get to go as a princess," Noel says. 

He snorts, "sure, fine. Doesn't matter cause you wont be able to lift me. And if I win, which I will, you have to pay for dinner wherever we go tonight. And I'm feeling kind of expensive today."

Noel puts his stuff to the side and stands up and Spock glances at them before turning back to the TV. Cody holds his arms up slightly waiting to be picked up bridal style but when Noel is in front of him he's picking him up and getting Cody's legs around his waist, making the blond's arms flail before going around his neck. His hands are under Cody's thighs, eyes looking up at him. His mouth is open and they're less than a foot away from each other's faces. Cody shakes his head, "this doesn't count because I'm holding onto you!"

"Then let go, dude," he says.

"No, I don't want you to drop me," he says, voice softening. 

"I'm not gonna fuckin' drop you, man, just let go."

"Walk over to that wall so if I fall backwards I can catch myself and not bust my ass."

He does as he asks and soon Cody's hands go to his shoulders and Noel's hands slide up, holding him up by the place between his thighs and his ass. When Cody lets go he doesn't fall backwards and Noel smiles, "told you I could pick you up."

"Only because you had my help!"

"I still lifted you," he says, giving a smug smile, "you know, you're gonna look so pretty in that princess dress."

He rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he's leaning from him, lowering his voice, "fuck you." 

When Cody falls back his arms shoot out to catch himself. Noel quickly decides to help by pushing him up against the wall hard so he doesn't fall down. The move catches him but knocks the breath out of Cody when their hips collide. And when he feels just how pressed up against him he is it's enough to make Noel start to get hard in his sweatpants. The blond's eyes are wide, mouth open from the collision and Noel's heart is racing. _Fuck, he looks so fucking good like that._ Cody's watching him look over his face before stopping on the deep green eyes that seem to be waiting for something. 

_Holy shit this is real, this isn't a dream. This is real and I want this._ His eyes drop to Noel's mouth quickly before looking back to his eyes and for a moment he thinks Cody wants him to kiss him. And he wants to, _fuck_ he wants to, but he knows that isn't what Cody wants. Their hips are firmly pressed together and Noel's brain takes note that this is the closest he's ever been to Cody in his entire life. _What would this feel like if we were naked? What would it feel like to kiss him right now?_ He leans in a little and Cody's eyes close. His heart feels like it's beating in his stomach and he wonders if Cody can feel it. He leans in closer, their noses so close to touching. _Fuck, this is happening._

The sound of the TV begins to fill the room, a police siren on screen getting louder and louder by the second. And Cody's eyes are open and Noel is setting him down and putting distance between them, as he turns to look at Spock. The toddler is playing with the remote, fingers smushing the volume and channel button. Noel goes over, taking it from him before shaking his head, "this ain't a toy, bitch."

"Mine," he says trying to reach for it, "it mine, bitch!"

"No it not," Noel says practically hearing Cody's disapproval in his silence, "it not yours."

"It mine," he frowns. 

"Oh no, don't you start with that crying shit. I'm not dealing with it, kid."

"Give it back," he says, tearing up, "it mine."

Cody takes it from Noel, turning the TV down before popping the batteries out and sliding the back on again as he hands it to him, "here, buddy. You can play with it now." 

Cody pats Noel's shoulder, but only for a second. And when Noel's turning towards him he doesn't look him in the eyes. Cody shakes his head sighing, "I think I'm gonna take a shower. Can you try not to swear or get into an argument with our child while I do so?" 

_Our child,_ he thinks,_ that sounds strange to hear._

"Yeah," he says, "we'll leave after." 

Spock happily presses the buttons and Cody hands Noel the batteries, "sure, I do still have to pick up my costume."

He nods and when Cody's in the bathroom he glares at Spock, "you are such a fucking cockblock."

Spock smiles big and goes back to mashing the remote buttons.

\---

Noel looks over at Cody in the pink princess costume that matched the dress Spock was wearing over his dinosaur suit. Noel bought fake diamond jewelry and a tiara that glittered as if it was real. He smiled over at him, "you look like a pageant mom who used to be a beauty queen but got old and now she's trying to live vicariously through her daughter."

Cody turns to him, unamused as he smiles at his own joke. When he doesn't respond he keeps talking, "you look like you're about to audition your child for the show Toddlers and Tiaras."

"I swear to god I'll jump out of this car if you keep talking." 

"Don't do that," he says, reaching over and adjusting the necklace around Cody's throat, "you'll ruin your outfit. How will you win the pageant then?"

"I hate you so much, dude." 

"Why? You look great. Like a real princess," he says, "Spock, what do you think of Cody's outfit?"

"Papa is pretty," he says. 

"You hear that," he smiles, "he thinks you're pretty." 

"Spock thinks dolphins are pretty! Spock thought the _trash can_ was pretty this morning."

"Papa is pretty girl," Spock says. 

"Aww," Noel says, pinching Cody's cheek, "papa is a pretty girl, isn't he?"

Cody glares at him and they pull up to the first church, "alright, Spock, let's go get some candy!"

They get out and Cody's soon picking Spock up and carrying him on his hip, "you ready to get some candy, buddy?"

"Yeah! I want candy!"

"We're gonna get some," Cody says, "here, hold your pumpkin."

He takes the pumpkin bucket and holds it out as they head to the first car. They rack up a lot of candy, nearly getting half a pumpkin full before heading back to the car. Cody buckles him back up and gets in the car, lifting his dress so he could get back in. Noel's smiling the whole time and when Cody turns to him he looks at him annoyed, "what?" 

"Nothing, you just look so dainty and sweet getting back in here. You ever thought about wearing dresses before? You lifted it like you've watched a lot of princess movies growing up." 

"Shut up," he says, "just drive." 

"Yes, Your Highness." 

"I'll kill you in this church parking lot, you'll be the last dinosaur killed on this Earth. But this time instead of some meteors or something it'll be my fists."

"Cute," he nods, driving off. 

Cody shakes his head and picks up his phone when he gets a text. He smiles at his screen and Noel doesn't even have to peek at the contact name to know who it is. Cody taps away at the screen, laughing softly to himself occasionally until they pull up at a long strip of houses getting stopped at for candy. They stop outside them and Noel parks, watching Cody still grinning at his screen, "need me to open the door for you, princess?"

Cody puts the phone to his ear when it starts ringing and grins, "hey, what's up?"

And Noel relaxes against the seat and the door, looking at him in disbelief. 

"I'm taking a kid trick or treating."

And when he listens closely he can hear Luke, "yeah? You in costume?" 

"Yeah, I sent you a picture of it before you called. Check your messages," he says, picking a piece of candy from the bucket and unwrapping it. 

"You look kind of fuckin' good in that."

He laughs, "are you into stuff like that?"

"Not normally, you told me the dress was extremely pink but wow. It looks good. It'll match my prince costume."

_Fuck,_ Noel thinks, _a fucking prince costume? This fucking guy._

"I have to see it, where are you?"

"I'm at the church close to the Starbucks we went to."

"Oh, I know where that is. We'll be there in a second." 

Noel goes wide eyed and Luke's got a smile in his tone, "I'll be waiting for you, princess."

Noel rolls his eyes and Cody shakes his head with a small laugh, "see you in a second."

He laughs and they hang up. Cody turns to Noel smile not leaving, "hey, can we swing by a church super quick? I just want to say hi to Luke. Spock can get candy there too." 

He wants to say no, but Cody's got those big pleading doe eyes and he can't bring himself to say no, "yeah, sure." 

He turns the car on and heads to the church. It wasn't hard to miss, this one had games and food and giant bouncy castles. He pulled into a parking spot and Cody's opening the door, looking around and fidgeting with his hands before he stops and looks to his finger. He slips off the gold band and hands it to Noel, "here. I'll only see him for like five minutes tops, I swear and then I'll be right back!" 

He takes the ring, slipping it onto his other finger and getting out of the car, watching Cody lift his dress and rush around, searching for Luke. 

"Daddy is mad," Spock says pointing at him, "I give you hug."

"Let's just get your candy and get the fuck out of here." 

Spock claps happily and lets Noel pick him up out of his car seat. Spock hugs him and pats his face gently as Noel nods, "yes, thank you." 

Once he's out and his pumpkin bucket is emptied into a Walmart bag in the back seat they make their way around. And while Spock was saying trick or treat softly and occasionally burying his head in his chest when he saw a particularly scary costume Noel was smiling politely at everyone while searching for Cody. He looks around for a pink dress but doesn't see him anywhere. Eventually Spock is patting his cheek and he looks to him, "what is it, do you see papa? Is he with someone?"

"I done," he says. 

He turns to him seeing they'd already walked around the entire parking lot and collected all of the candy from each trunk. He nods, "you are, aren't you?"

"Want papa," he says. 

"I know, I'm looking for him."

He searches around a little more, not seeing any sign of Cody. He wonders what they're talking about, if Luke's complimenting Cody like he did on the phone. He rolls his eyes, even his voice was perfect. It was strong and deep and Noel was stuck between hating him and hating himself for wanting to be more like him. He hated how excited Cody got at the thought of seeing him. He feels Spock tug on the shoulder of his costume, "Daddy."

"Hm," he asks, eyes scanning the crowd, "what is it, little man?"

"I goed bathroom," he says. 

And Noel's eyes are on him in an instant, "no. No, not today, not right now you don't."

"I goed bathroom," he says again.

He groans and heads to the car, replacing the plastic pumpkin with a diaper bag, but as he was about to close the door he spotted a pink mass near a tree out of the corner of his eye. He looks up seeing soap guy's mouth on Cody's and, even though it's only for a moment, Noel thinks it lasted longer than he thinks it should have. Luke's mouth goes to his neck and Cody's eyes open, irises rolling back as he grips the man's costume. His mouth falls open and Noel's does with him, the sick feeling in his stomach getting worse. _I'm actually going to throw up._ He's turning away quickly heading into the church so he doesn't have to watch him. Once he's in the bathroom he sets Spock on the baby changer.

Spock didn't notice them, or if he did he didn't give Noel a look of pity. After a few seconds the sick feeling goes away and the toddler is laughing when Noel places him on the changing table and grabs his feet as he fakes a smile, "no kicking this time, you got it?"

He kicks his hand and Noel pulls his hand back, "oh you'd better be glad you're not an adult, boy, because I would choke slam you into this koala station so fast."

"Fuck you," he says in a tiny voice that Noel can't help but laugh at. 

"No, fuck you," Noel smiles 

"Fuck you," Spock says.

"I'm not the one who went and shit my pants so fuck you." 

The door closes behind him and he hears Cody's voice, "are you swearing at a toddler?"

And his smile's gone. He shrugs and points to the toddler, "he started it." 

"You're an adult," he reminds him, "and we're in a church, dude. You can't swear here." 

"Daddy swear," Spock says. 

"Yeah, well, daddy has a big potty mouth," Cody agrees, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"You know," he says forcing himself to sound okay, "when he calls me daddy it's cute and innocent but when you do it it's kinda kinky." 

"Noel, now is not the time nor the place, we're in a church bathroom with God and a toddler present," he gestures to Spock.

"How did everything with Luke go," he asks, changing the subject, wondering if Cody would tell him anything. 

He nods, "it was good, we saw each other, took some pictures."

_Made out against a tree in front of God and everyone here at this church._

"Fun," Noel says, no hint of emotion in him. 

"Are you okay to take care of him this Friday, if not I can see if Kelsey and Aleena will watch him. I think Spock gets along with Katie."

"I'll take him over there," he says, "I've got some stuff I wanna talk to them about anyway."

"Okay," he says, "let's get home and pig out on some candy." 

Once Spock's changed Noel's throwing everything away and Cody's slipping the ring on Noel's finger back onto his and picking up the toddler, "up we go!"

Spock hold's onto Cody's dress while he's on his hip, "did you have fun?"

They head out of the church towards the car, Noel carrying the bag behind him while he can't help but love watching the way Cody smiles when he's talking to the toddler. _We really are like a family. Like a not so perfect family,_ he smiles. Spock is nodding happily along with Cody until a certain voice reaches their ears, "what a terrible father, dressing his little boy up in a princess dress. If his dad wants to prance around like that do it in private, you know? Don't make your kid do that gay shit."

Noel stops dead in his tracks the moment those words hit his ears. Cody stops for a minute, Spock looking up at him and cocking his head but instead of turning to the guy he just fakes a smile at the toddler and continues to walk towards the car. And even though he's still upset about the Luke situation and wants to avoid thinking about him and his best friend he's still always in 'protect Cody' mode and he'll be damned if just sits here and says nothing. 

"The fuck did you just say," Noel asks, turning to the guy sitting by his car in a portable chair while two other guys hand out candy. 

"No, hey," Cody says shaking his head and turning to hold onto Noel's shoulder, "it's fine, dude, lets just go." 

Cody's voice sounds weak and tired, like he's heard all this before and it makes Noel's blood boil. He clenches his fist and shakes his head, not worried about the fact that he might fist fight an old man while wearing a dinosaur costume and end up on a few online videos.

"No, no, no. No fucking way," Noel says, "I wanna hear what this piece of shit motherfucker just said." 

The guy clams up when Noel pulls the hood off his costume, "cause it sounded like you were talking shit about _my_ fucking husband."

_Holy shit that feels good to say._

"Noel. It's fine," Cody says going over to hold onto his shoulder and lower his voice, "let's just go. We got Spock's candy already, let's just bail, okay?" 

"Poor kid," the guy says, "he'll never grow up normal with those two."

"Listen here you crusty ass piece of shit," Noel says, "my husband is a damn good dad. And there ain't nothing wrong with wearing a fuckin' dress. If my kid wants to wear a dinosaur costume and a princess dress then he'll goddamn wear it. And if you keep talking fucking shit I'm gonna take you out right here. In front of God and everybody." 

He points to the old man nodding, "that's right, your dusty ass will be the next fuckin' dinosaur to go extinct in this fuckin' parking lot you say another word."

When the man goes silent Noel raises his brows and turns his head, "you got something else to fuckin' say?"

The old man looks away from him and he nods, "yeah, that's what I thought." Noel pats Spock's shoulder, "hey, Spock, tell this piece of shit your favorite words." 

"Fuck you," Spock says looking at the old man with an angry face. 

"That's my fuckin' boy," he says, patting the dinosaur head on Spock.

Cody smiles and Noel's glaring at the guy before wrapping an arm around Cody's waist and leading him to the car. Noel puts Spock in his seat while Cody's getting in the car. Once they're all strapped in they're driving off, Cody looking at him almost the entire drive as if he's a completely different person. He sighs, "I know, I know, I swore so much in front of Spock just now. I'm sorry, but that guy was the worst! He was a dick and I was just trying to be-"

"Amazing," he says, eyes wide as he looks at him, "you're amazing, dude!" 

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, of course I'm not mad. I'm just, _'woah.'_ You got _angry_ at that guy and you defended me! You and Spock swore at an old man for me. You were... holy shit! I'm still in shock from it all. I don't know, I just didn't expect you to defend me like that."

"Yeah, well, you're my boy," he says and Cody snorts and raises a brow, "I'm your _boy?_"

"My_ husband_," he says, "it'd be shitty if I was your husband who didn't defend you in front of some dickhead." 

"You really didn't have to do that," he says. 

"Yeah," he says, "I did. I had to do it this time and I'll do it every time after this one because no one talks shit about you, ever! Not in front of me." 

"I'm lucky you're my husband I guess. I don't ever say anything when people say stuff like that about me."

"Yeah, well, I'm always gonna say something," he tells him. 

"That might get you into fights you can't win."

"Then I'll get my ass handed to me those times and fuck shit up every other time."

He smiles, "you really are my best friend, you know that?" 

He nods, "you're my best friend too."

Spock claps behind them and they look to him nodding as Cody talks, "you're our best friend too, Spock, but no more swearing." 

Spock covers his mouth and Cody nods, "good. Same goes for you, Noel. No more swearing." 

"I'm probably gonna keep doing it, but I'll try not to in front of the kid," he nods, looking towards the road, feeling a sense of pride when Cody watches him.

"That's good enough I guess," he says, playing with the ring on his finger. Noel has the urge to reach over and take his hand in his but grips the wheel instead, "I'm starving, let's get some food. What do you guys want?"

"Macaroni," Spock says. 

"I don't care," Cody tells him, "somewhere with a drive thru because I'm not walking in anywhere with this."

"Why? No one's gonna say anything to you while I'm here, and if they do I'll beat their ass."

"You're insane," Cody says. And Noel's nodding, proud of himself that he didn't get that warm feeling Cody normally put in his stomach when he smiled or laughed. He focuses on driving until he notices Cody staring out of his peripheral. He glances over at him seeing a goofy grin on his face as he looked to him, "what?"

"Nothing," he smiles, "nothing, it's just good to know I've got a great husband."

And the warmth those words put in Noel's stomach make his heart race and his cheeks flush pink. He hopes to god Cody doesn't notice and when the younger man turns to look at Spock he's nearly letting out a sigh of relief. He watches him in the mirror, the man handing Spock his teddy bear before turning back in his seat and buckling up. He picks up the pumpkin and goes through the candy, "you want one? I can feed it to you while you drive."

_God you're fucking killing me in the best way possible, Cody._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this so far, I've almost got the whole thing written!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel figures some things out and Cody comes home drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back home! I'm gonna try to get the rest of the chapters out as fast as I can!

Noel's sat behind Kelsey, braiding her hair like she showed him how while she braids Katie's hair and Katie 'braids' Spock's hair, "so like, what's the point of a braid?"

"It looks nice," Kelsey says, "all the hair stays in place for the most part. It's just more effective than a ponytail. Plus when you take it down it makes your hair do a cool little wavy thing." 

"I don't think I'm doing this right," he tells her.

"You probably aren't, but it's good practice!"

Within a second Aleena is back, holding up the restaurant bags with a giant smile, "snagged them without anyone noticing."

"You stole Chik-fil-a," Noel asks. 

"Obviously," she says, passing out each item, "I'm not buying it and putting my money into a homophobic company's pocket." 

Kelsey smiles, "you're the best, babe."

Aleena winks at her and Noel takes his food and shrugs, figuring out what he was going to eat first. He gets up and moves to sit on the couch as Aleena gets behind Kelsey and fixes the mess Noel made of her hair while the other woman occasionally holds up her drink and sandwich so she can still eat while her fingers work through the dark hair. 

"I've still got questions about all this," Noel starts, looking between them.

"The lesbian thing or the Spock thing?"

"The magic thing," he starts, "but we'll probably circle back to those two things later. How did you guys even meet? Is there a magic place or something?"

"When we were kids we met in our dreams," Kelsey says, "but we didn't meet face to face until we bumped into each other for the first time as adults. We just knew everything about each other from all the years we spent together when we were asleep. But there are places where magical beings like to go."

"Are there a lot of magical beings out there?"

"Obviously," Aleena says, "we're not the only ones. Magic is all around us. Everyone has traces of magic in them, just some more than others."

"So me and Spock have magic stuff?"

"Yeah," she nods. 

"Do you want to find out what kind of magic you have in your blood," Kelsey asks.

"Sure," he says.

He finishes his sandwich before tossing the wrapper in the bag. Kelsey retrieves a wooden board with a swirled circle in the center. The rest of the board was strange though, just covered in tiny dips no bigger than the head of a pin. She instructs Noel to put his hand on the board. Once his finger is in the center she nods, "stay still or it might poke you twice." 

"Poke me twice," he asks. 

There's a sharp pain in his finger and he pulls his hand away. The drop of blood gets in the circle and she hands him a paper towel. The red dot sits in the center for a while, unmoving and she looks surprised, "that can't be right."

"Maybe you didn't put enough blood on it," Aleena says, "squeeze your finger onto the circle."

Noel does as she asks but nothing happens the blood sits still and Katie looks to him as Kelsey speaks, "I don't understand."

"He should have traces of something in his veins I mean unless he's just got some of weird gene or something. Maybe your family steered clear of supernaturals," Aleena says, "I mean, not even a small percent? It's kinda weird. So he's just normal?"

"First of all, ow," Noel says, "second of all, obviously I'm normal. It just means I'm not different."

Katie goes over to him, climbing on the couch and sitting down beside him, patting his hand, "not different. Not different like me."

"Yeah," he says, "I guess I'm not different like you guys."

She nods grinning big before Kelsey sighs, "we would have went trick or treating with you but the full moon was happening and Katie needed to change and Aleena had a few spells that can only be done during a full moon."

"What do you do with her when she changes? You just take her in the woods?" 

"Run," Katie says, "I like to run."

"Oh yeah?" 

"What do you like," she asks, "what you do?"

"I watch TV," he says, "take naps." 

Her brows come together in confusion and she cocks her head, "You watch TV? In house?"

"Yeah, where do you watch TV?"

"I don't. I go run."

"Katie loves running," Kelsey nods, "she'll do that all night and then when she changes back she'll nap for twelve hours."

"Where you change," Katie asks, looking up at him. 

"Oh, no," he says, "I don't change."

She looks confused and turns to Aleena, "what is it, baby?"

Katie shakes her head, "he is not different."

She nods, "yeah, but that's a good thing, we're different. He kind of fits in here with us, don't you think?"

"Not yet," she says, "he not fit yet."

She gets up and grabs a ball before walking over to Spock and setting it beside him. He picks it up and chucks it down the hall and Katie is quick to run across the wood floor and pick it up before running it back to him. Noel watches her in curiosity before turning back to the women. Aleena is the first one to speak up, "she's been acting kind of weird ever since she met you guys. She keeps asking when you're coming over." 

"Me and Cody?"

"No," she says, "just you. She wants to run with you, she's got the idea that alphas need to run together. I think she'll start thinking of you as one of the pack if we continue to be friends."

He smiles and Kelsey casually changes the subject, "speaking of continuing to be friends, what's with you and Cody?"

_Jesus Christ, am I that fucking obvious? No, no, I can't be. Play dumb._

"What do you mean?"

"I was just wondering how long you've been friends? You two seem comfortable enough to raise a kid so you must be good friends."

"Yeah," he says, "me and Cody have known each other a while. We met in college, we were roommates then and we're still roommates now."

"All this time," Aleena asks, "and you haven't found someone to settle down with?"

He shrugs, "just been busy I guess."

"Interesting," Aleena nods looking at him for a while before looking to Kelsey who shakes her head.

The other woman gives a nod and Katie sits in her lap. Noel finishes braiding Spock's hair back out of his face before tying it. There's a question lingering on his tongue but he isn't quite sure how to ask without making himself obvious. He chews his lips for a moment before deciding to just come out an ask, "so, I've got a question... about the whole lesbian thing."

Aleena rolls her eyes, "dude, you have to know how it works by now. They make plenty of videos, you've probably looked at dozens of them by now."

"Yeah, obviously, who hasn't? But that's not what I'm trying to ask. I just wanna know, like, how did you guys know you were... You know?"

They give each other a look and Kelsey shrugs, "I mean, I've always looked at girls. I wanted to be around them all the time, I never really wanted to be around guys in a more than friend kind of way. When I found out about kissing I only really wanted to do it with other girls. Like, sure I thought about kissing guys but the thought of it being a girl was just better to me. A lot of the time you just_ know._"

Aleena shrugs, "I looked at guys a lot because I knew girls were supposed to, but I was never really into them. I liked them as friends and I did date a few but it just felt off, you know? But when I found out girls could like girls? I felt relieved. And all those times I was looking at other girls growing up and didn't know why made complete sense. Especially the dreams I'd have with Kelsey. But I didn't know I liked girls until maybe seventeen? Eighteen?"

Kelsey smiles and takes the other woman's hands and Aleena nods, "most of the time you just know."

"But it's totally normal to realize it later on in life like your twenties or thirties or even your seventies," Kelsey adds.

He nods and the blue eyed woman cocks her head, "is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"Daddy gay," Spock says. 

Kelsey looks to Aleena before looking to Spock, "well that's probably not it."

"No, no, it is," Noel says, "daddy gay. Daddy is super gay I think, okay so long story short some stuff happened and I had this _dream._"

His eyes widen so they understand what he's talking about. 

"Gross," Aleena says, "continue."

"And it was really eye opening and everything but now I don't know what to do about it because the guy I like-"

"Cody," Aleena and Kelsey say in unison biting into more of their food as he talks. 

"_Cody_," he corrects himself, "is in love with someone else."

"I don't think he is," Aleena tells him, "he kind of stares at you, he's got this kind of longing look in his eyes, like you're his entire world. It's like he's been in love with you since the day he met you."

"Yeah," Kelsey says, "he looks like he's been waiting on you to make a move for years."

"He came out to me the other day. I already knew but he just now told me after all this time."

"Ooh," Aleena says, looking pained, "that must've been hard for him if he _just_ told you, what did you say?" 

"I told him it was fine, it'll always be fine. And he told me he used to have a thing for me and then I realized why I didn't want him hanging around Luke and he hit me with a _'but don't worry cause I don't feel that way about you anymore!'_ and now I can't stop thinking about it and wondering what they're doing right now."

"How tall is Luke," Aleena asks. 

He groans, covering his face and leaning back against the couch as she winces, "yikes, taller than you, huh?"

"He's a fucking pretty boy and is _perfect_ according to Cody. He likes everything he likes and makes him laugh, oh and did I mention he's six foot four or something? Because he is and Cody's _into_ him!"

"Sounds like he's going to be into Cody pretty soon if you know what I mean," Aleena says quieter to Kelsey. 

Noel hears and frowns, Kelsey gives her a look before she nods, looking to Spock and waving for him to go. Spock gets off the couch and walks with Katie to the TV away from them and Noel groans again. Kelsey goes over and sits beside him patting his back, "it's okay, buddy."

"Yeah! I didn't even mean that," Aleena nods, "I'm sure Cody will see his dick or something and it'll be so small he'll run right back home to you!"

"You don't really think that," he tells her, rubbing his forehead when he begins to get a headache.

"Not in the slightest," she nods, "you said, what? Six four?"

"Yeah, dude's probably _packin'_," Kelsey tells him, "but like, Cody's been in love with you for longer so it doesn't matter because you've still got the advantage."

"I don't think so," he tells her, "the guy's perfect. I wish I knew what they were doing right now, probably on the most perfect date ever about to have the most perfect kiss before they go up to our apartment and have the most perfect se--oh my god! Oh my god what if they're in our apartment right now?!"

"I can look for you if you want," Kelsey says.

He looks to her with curious eyes, "you can?"

"Yeah," she nods, "do you have something of his?"

He takes the other ring off his finger and gives it to her. She holds it between her hands and closes her eyes. When she opens them again they're a milky color with a hint of mint green. Her pupil was gone and she looks almost catatonic with the way she isn't responding, "something's not right."

"What do you mean," he asks, quickly, "is Cody okay? What are they doing?"

"They're making out," she says, "but that's not the weird part, the weird part is that he's not human." 

"What do you mean, how can you tell?"

"He's got this really dark vibe, it's like this sort of glow around him but it's not normal. It's darker, way more supernatural."

"What does that mean for Cody," he asks, straightening up and his heart beginning to race, "is he gonna hurt Cody?"

"Oh believe me, he is_ not_ hurting him."

Noel's eyes go wide and he snatches the ring from her hand, her eyes going back to normal. He puts it back on his finger, looking away from them, "what kind of glow is it?"

"I can't be sure," Kelsey says, "I think he might be a vampire." 

And his eyes snap up, "vampire? As in like blood drinking vampire?"

"It was a dark red, like a maroon or a muddy red color so yeah. I think so."

"That's a vampire," Aleena nods. 

"Well, what are we standing here for? We have to find him, we have to get him away from Cody. He'll eat him!"

"I don't think he wanted to kill him, he seemed like he really liked him. But that might be because of Cody's vibe. His is this sort of rainbowish white glow, I've never seen it before. It's kind of strong for a human."

"Rainbowish white," Aleena says confused, "I'll have to look that one up."

She heads into another room and Noel looks to Kelsey who shrugs, "he didn't seem like he was going to hurt him, and they were in a public place! I think Cody'll be fine."

"That doesn't make me feel better," he says, "maybe I should call him, he said he'd keep his phone on. I'll tell him to come home and then I'll break the news Luke's a vampire." 

"I don't see why you're not more excited," Aleena shouts from the other room, "it means he'll have to stop seeing Luke and that means you'll have a shot with him."

"I'm not telling him Luke's a vampire to get with him," he explains, "I just want him safe! And I'm not looking forward to telling him because I know how much Cody likes him."

"Yeah, but they haven't been dating long, he'll get over him fast," Kelsey says.

He takes out his phone, dialing his number. After a few seconds Cody picks up giggling, "hello?"

He can hear the sound of music loud in his ears along with what sounds like kissing, but he tries not to think about it, "hey, Cody, it's me. Something came up and I need you to come home right now." 

"I can't hear you, what," he asks, louder.

"Who is that," he hears another voice ask and Noel's gripping the phone tighter, "they sound mad."

"It's my roommate," he says. 

"Cody. Come home. Now," he says louder.

"I can't hear you, it's too loud," he says, words sounding lazy and slurred. 

_Oh, please don't be drunk right now._

"Your roommate," Luke asks, laughing, "what do they want? Don't they know you're out with me?"

"What do you want," Cody laughs, "I'm a little busy right now, Noel." 

"Noel," Luke asks, "that's a pretty name. Tell her her name is pretty."

Cody's giggling and Noel feels as if he's got enough strength to crush the phone in his hand right now and enough energy to walk wherever his friend was and drag him home, "Cody. Get home right now. It's important."

"I can't hear you, I'll be home in an hour or two, okay? I wanna dance for a while longer." 

"More fun for me," Luke's voice says. 

"Cody, don't hang up! Do not hang-"

The call ends and he calls back but Cody doesn't answer. He turns back to Kelsey, pocketing his phone as Aleena walks in, "did you say rainbowish white?"

She nods, "yeah, it was like when a camera hits the sun and you see white but also like, thin rainbow lines. It was kind of like that but it wasn't strong like yours or mine. It was definitely stronger than a regular human vibe though." 

"Yeah," she nods, "because it's a normal vibe color. Did you say you saw a vampire with him?"

"Yeah," she nods, "I'm positive."

"Well, no wonder the guy is interested in him, Cody's got fairy blood, probably not pure enough to transform Spock back if that's what you were wondering, but just enough that he doesn't have certain looks fairies have. But by being half fairy or even a quarter you can still pass as human."

She turns the book towards them to see the words across the top of the page, "I'm surprised he hasn't been approached by multiple beings."

"Is having fairy blood bad," he asks. 

"No, it's just rare, it's supposed to be irresistible to vampires. Well, to a lot of creatures really, fairy blood makes someone more friendly and happy. It also says it makes them more attractive to others, humans and supernaturals."

"So, what do we do? What do I do to keep him safe from that guy?"

"I guess warn him and hope he listens to you and stays cautious, at least until he knows everything about this guy."

\---

Noel's waiting on the couch, Spock asleep in Cody's room by the time the front door opens. His leg stops bouncing and he's off the couch in seconds when Cody comes stumbling in the living room. He almost falls down after tripping over a few pairs of shoes, but Noel's catching him and he's laughing before beaming when he sees him, "hey, Noel! What's good, man, you should have come to the club with me. It was so much fun!"

"You're drunk." 

"No," he shakes his head, "no, I'm not drunk. I'm not, I'm just a little tipsy that's all."

He nearly falls when he takes another step forward and the other man holds him up again. He's giggling when he leans against Noel, "okay, I'm actually a little drunk right now."

"I know," he sighs, "come on, let's get you in bed. Walk with me to my room."

"Your room," he asks, smiling and sliding his arms around Noel's neck, "what are you gonna do to me in _your room?_"

"Put your drunk ass to sleep so you don't wake Spock up," he says, "come on." 

"We should make cake," he says, trying to walk back to the kitchen, "when's the last time you had cake? We should make some together!"

"No," he says, catching him by the waist, "you're going to bed. You're going to bed and in the morning we're going to have a serious talk about a few things." 

"I want cake," he pouts. 

"Bed," he says sternly. 

"Cake!"

"I don't know why I'm arguing with you, you're drunk and I'm not. Which means I can do this." 

He turns him to face him before he picks Cody up, making the other man laugh and hold onto him. His legs wrap around him as he walked towards his room and Noel can't help but like the way his legs feel around him. Cody smiles down at him, arms relaxing more around his neck until he's pressing his forehead to his and chuckling, "you're so strong." 

He moves him over to the bed, dropping him onto the mattress. The drunk man is up on his knees in seconds, hands sliding up his chest, "mmm, I kind of like it when you manhandle me. It's hot."

He pushes Cody back when he feels a stirring in his pants. _No, no, no, no. Not right now. No,_ he thinks. Cody smiles up at him as he's laid back against the mattress and when he sits up on his knees again he's batting his eyes, "you look good. You always look good."

"You're drunk." 

"And you wanna fuck me," he says, smile across his face.

His heart stops when he hears those words, "what?" 

"You can if you want," he nods, "want me on top? I might not be good at riding horses, but I'm really good at riding-"

Noel slaps a hand over his mouth and Cody's eyes go wide, "shut up, Cody." 

After a few seconds he nods, hands coming up to wrap around his wrist and pull the hand off him. He slowly sucks his fingers into his mouth and Noel pulls his hand from him, hating how good his lips felt around him. Cody smiles and cocks a brow, "what? You want my mouth around something else?"

"I don't want you like this," he says quickly, holding up his hands so Cody wouldn't touch him, "just go to sleep, okay? We'll talk in the morning." 

He frowns and stands up, beginning to strip off his clothes. Noel looks over him wide eyed, "what are you doing?" 

"Getting ready for bed. I'm not sleeping in my jeans or this shirt."

Once he's got them off he reaches for his underwear before noticing Noel's been staring the whole time. He grins lazily at him, "what? You wanna take them off me instead?"

He heads over to his drawer, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before tossing them to him, "put those on and go to sleep."

"Yes, Sir," he says, giving him a salute before pulling them on and laying against the bed, limbs spread eagle. Noel rolls his eyes but changes into sweatpants before he heads into the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and a bottle of ibuprofen from the bathroom. Once he's back in his room he puts it on the nightstand by Cody before crawling in next to him and turning towards the wall. Before he can turn the lamp off he feels Cody's arms come around him and he takes them off, "no."

"You don't want to do _anything?_ I thought you said I was on your list," he says, "you never messed around with guys in college, don't you wanna know what fucking a guy feels like?"

He looks over his shoulder at him and Cody gives a drunk smile, "I can be your experiment. I'll do all the work and you can just lay back. You can even cum inside me if you want. I promise I wont tell anybody. It can just be our secret."

And there's something in his voice that makes Noel's chest hurt. He turns to him and Cody's hands leave his sides to touch his chest, "we can just do other stuff if that's easier. I can go down on you."

His fingertips go down to his waistband and Noel holds his hand, keeping him from trying anything. Cody shakes his head smiling, "you don't have to go down on me. I can just get you off if you want."

He leans in to kiss him but Noel pulls back, "I don't want that."

And it's partly true, he doesn't want him drunk. He wants him of course, but not right now. Not like this. Cody frowns, "we can try kissing. Can I kiss you? Just once? You don't have to kiss me back."

Noel reaches up to touch his face, half to keep him from trying to kiss him and half just feeling like he needs to be touching him. Just something to let him know he's there. Cody's eyes close, his cheek rubbing against his palm before his eyes open again voice sounding tired, "yeah, okay. No kissing either, I got it."

He stays quiet for a minute and Cody gives him a different look, he looks _hurt_ and Noel hates it but soon Cody's giving him a small smile, "can you... Will you hold me?"

And Noel opens is mouth and Cody's smile falls slightly, "just like this? Just for a little bit longer?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

He reaches up to hold onto Noel's hand before his smile is gone completely, "you must think I'm pretty pathetic. Just always getting close to you, always wanting whatever I can get from you."

"I don't think that," he whispers, gently stroking his face. 

And after a second Cody lets out a pitiful laugh before his eyes tear up, "I only wanna be closer to you because I love you."

"What," he asks, the words barely coming out above a whisper.

"I've always loved you, I probably wont ever stop," he says, closing his eyes so Noel couldn't watch him cry, "so if this is all I get then I'm okay with that. This is enough for me. _Your_ _friendship_ is enough for me."

His eyes open and the tears run out the corners. Noel brushes them away with his thumb, watching the dark green eyes gaze into his. his heart feels like it's being squeezed when Cody smiles once more, "being next to you is all I need." 

He's pulling him to his chest fast letting his arms come around him and hug him tight, "just go to sleep, Cody." 

"You wont let go of me, will you," he asks, sounding as if he was going to cry.

"No," he says, holding him a little tighter and rubbing his back, "no I wont let go of you."

"You promise?" 

"Yeah," he whispers past the lump forming in his throat, "I promise."

He can feel tears slipping from his own eyes and he quickly wipes them before rubbing Cody's back again. He holds onto him, feeling him begin to relax in his arms. Noel pulls the blanket up over their shoulders and leans his head down closer to his until he gets a face full of hair. He thinks about pressing a kiss to his forehead but decides against it and instead pushes the dirty blond hair out of his eyes making Cody sigh. He closes his lids and soon he feels sleep coming for him. He can't remember the last time he was this comfortable holding someone. He smiles and his eyelids give in to sleep and even though he's relaxing he keeps his promise to Cody, he doesn't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of these chapters end kind of sad or weird a lot of it was written when I was in a weird mood. I promise this story has a happy ending, I'd never do y'all dirty with a sad ending!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cody wakes up with a hangover Noel notices the marks on his skin.

He wakes up when he feels something rubbing against his crotch. His eyes open and Noel's got his face close to the familiar head of hair. It's soft and slightly tickles his nose but he likes how sweet he smells. He looks down seeing Cody's ass pressed back against him. He's tempted to move his hips a little closer but decides not to, not wanting to possibly wake him. He moves a hand around him, fingers accidentally brushing against the exposed skin below the hem of his shirt. Cody hums, hips pushing back against his. His hand comes up to rest on Noel's slightly pushing it down to the crotch of Cody's sweatpants.

_Holy shit this is so fucking gay. I need to move my hand away before he thinks I'm trying to feel him up._

Cody lets out a breath, hips eventually shifting again. His hand moves lower and Cody sighs, hips moving up against his hand.

_Is he grinding into my hand?_

Cody moves his hips back against him before rocking them forward against his palm and sighing. _Oh my god. He is. Oh fuck. Oh shit. Don't get hard. Don't get hard. Move your fucking hand!_

Cody turns to face him, eyes closed and hair falling into his face. Noel's hand is now on Cody's ass and he wonders what would happen if he just grabbed his ass. _Would it be soft? I bet it would be, his ass would be so soft._ He moves his hand up around his lower back swearing in his head,_ fuck I need to get laid._

He finally looks to his face and instantly he's smiling. His hair is falling and Noel carefully pushes it out of his face, _supernaturally beautiful, huh? I know he's part fairy but he looks more like an angel._

He can feel him start to wake up and he closes his eyes, pulling him in closer. His arms eventually go around him and he rests his head against his chest. Noel rests his head on top of his, taking a deep breath before trying not to tense all his muscles. They lay there comfortably for a minute until they hear Spock crying. When Cody doesn't move Noel doesn't either. The younger man moves in closer and Noel speaks, "should we go get him?"

Cody nearly jumps out of his skin and lets go instantly, looking as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have been. Noel opens his eyes and looks at him before getting up, "alright, I'll go get him. You just rest here."

He watches Cody sit up and immediately hold onto the side of his head, "oh my god."

"Bedside table," he points.

Cody looks to the nightstand and Noel heads into the other room, turning the light on and seeing Spock jumping on his bed, "Daddy!"

"Yeah, I'm here, kid." 

He picks him up and gives him a look, "did you poop your pants?" 

He shakes his head.

"Pee?"

He shakes it again and Noel smiles, "then you get whatever you want for breakfast." 

"Want cake!"

"Cake," he asks, "I meant something we have here already." 

"Want cake," he frowns. 

He rolls his eyes, "I did say you could have whatever you wanted. Fine, I'll order cake. What kind of cake do you want?" 

"Chocolate."

He nods and carries him into the kitchen ordering cake while making he and Cody a cup of coffee. After a minute, the hungover man walks into the living room and Spock perks up, "papa!"

"Inside voice, Spock," Cody says, "okay? Papa's got a headache."

Noel hands him a cup of coffee and pats his shoulder, "good morning."

"Morning," he says back, sitting on the couch.

He sets Spock in front of the TV with his bear and turns on some cartoons. Noel grabs his coffee and takes his seat beside him, watching him sip from his mug, "did you already make him breakfast?"

"It's on its way," he says, "now my question for you, do you remember anything from last night?"

"Bits and pieces," he starts, trailing off before taking another sip of his coffee. He sets it to the side before panicking, "why? Did I do anything?" 

"You did plenty," he says leaning closer.

Cody turns to look at him and goes wide eyed, "what?"

"You really don't remember," he asks, "I thought you said I was the best you've ever had. I guess I'm not good enough for you to remember me." 

"Wait, hold on. You--are you saying that we..."

He watches Cody think for a minute before his mouth falls open after Noel raises a brow at him, "I... uh, i-is that why I'm wearing your clothes? Because we.._ You and I-_"

"You and I," he smiles, lacing their fingers, "we're kind of good together, don't you think? I mean, I'm pretty inexperience but you? Well, I guess you said it best last night. You can't ride horses but you can certainly ride-"

Cody pulls his hand from his and slaps it over Noel's mouth looking shocked, "oh my god!"

Noel's wiggling his brows and pulling his hand away, "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. We really? But I don't... I thought you were..."

"Hey, Cody?"

"Yeah," he asks, eyes quickly moving back and forth between Noel's and his mouth. Noel smiles and shakes his head, "I'm fucking with you."

And Cody closes his eyes shaking his head, "god you're such a fucking asshole, you know that?"

"Hey, watch your mouth," he chuckles, pointing to Spock, "we've got a child present."

"You're the worst, I thought we'd seriously-"

"No," he says, "you were _drunk._ I'm not gonna have sex with you while you're drunk. Jesus, dude, I know I'm not that much of a good person but I'm not a fucking monster."

"You're right," he says, "you're right, I'm sorry I even thought you would do something like that."

And Noel sips his coffee before Cody turns, "wait, did you say _'while I'm **drunk**-'_"

"You were throwing yourself at me though," he says speaking over him so he doesn't have to answer the question, "pretty hard too, you're kind of a flirty drunk. Did you know that?" 

"I _threw_ myself at you? What did I do? What did I say to you?"

He shrugs, "you kept wanting us to do it. You even took your clothes off. But I made you put those on."

He groans, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's kind of funny watching you regret your decisions so early in the morning."

"Funny for you," he says. 

He takes off the ring on his finger and hands it to Cody. He puts it on and Noel nods watching him sip his drink, "that reminds me, you sucked my fingers last night." 

And Cody nearly coughs up his coffee, he wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt before turning to him, "I _what?!_"

"You sucked my fingers last night," he nods, "no one's ever done that to me before."

"I think I'm gonna vomit," he says. 

"Why? My hands were clean."

"No, just the fact that I threw myself at you and sucked your fingers like some-"

"Hoe?"

"I'm not a hoe," he says, closing his eyes and rubbing his head. When it's quiet between them and the only sound is the sound of the TV Noel shrugs, "I didn't hate it."

Cody turns to him, his expression looking crossed between surprised and regret. He raises his shoulders, "I mean, it was definitely weird. But I probably wouldn't stop you if you wanted to do it again." 

He lifts his hand up to Cody's mouth, fingertip brushing across his bottom lip, "wanna do it again?"

He smacks Noel's hand away looking tired, "you're such a dick. I'm gonna go shower."

"I ordered cake," he says.

"It's eight thirty in the morning."

"Spock wanted cake. So did you last night. He wanted chocolate cake," he says, "and you wanted your cake racially ambiguous."

Cody turns to him giving him a look of annoyance and Noel can't help but smile. Cody picks up one of the couch pillows and tosses it at him, "you're so funny, Noel, can't believe you don't have a girlfriend yet!"

"Ooh," he smiles, "that one hurt, I'll be honest. That one cut me deep. But it's okay because I've still got a husband who hits on me even when he's drunk."

Cody heads to the bathroom and Spock stands up from his spot and walks over to him. He's crawling up on the couch with some help and when he's on the cushions he leans against Noel and hugs his bear. He pats Spock's head and watches him watch the TV. Soon he leans towards him, wrapping an arm around Noel's arm and sucking the thumb on his free hand. His head is resting against him and he doesn't make a noise, he just sits quietly and presses his head into Noel's arm when he's giggling. _Hm,_ he thinks, _maybe kids aren't so bad._

\---

When Cody comes into the kitchen he's using a towel to dry his head while he's only wearing jeans and socks, "have you seen my pink shirt? I can't find it anywhere."

"No," he says, "might be in the dryer." 

He walks over to the laundry room and Noel looks back to Spock, watching the toddler squish cake between his hands. He shakes his head, "eat it, don't just play with it."

He shoves his fingers in his mouth smiling up at him as he licks his hands clean, the smear of chocolate cake still on his face, "I clean!"

"I don't think you know what clean means," he tells him getting a wet wash cloth.

He wipes his hands and face and when Cody comes back in the living room he has to do a double take. Cody had taken the towel off and was currently trying to flip his shirt inside out so he could put it on. He looks over his ribs seeing purple and yellow bruises and when he looks near his face he's got purple and red marks down his neck and around his collarbone. _How the fuck did I not notice those last night?_ He couldn't tell which ones were hickeys and which ones were fingerprints, but he knew the bigger ones were definitely hand prints.

When Cody goes to put his shirt on Noel's stopping him, "woah, woah, hold up. What's all that?"

"What?" 

"Are you kidding? Those marks, Cody! Why do you have giant bruises all over your body?"

"Oh, Luke gave me them."

"He what," Noel asks, eyes widening as he began to get angry. 

Cody shakes his head, "I should have phrased that better, that's my fault. Just relax, okay? It's not what you think. He's just really strong and gets a little too rough sometimes, but it's okay. I actually kind of like it." 

His brows come together in disgust and Noel tries to shake the image of Luke's hands on Cody, "look, we need to talk about Luke." 

"What about him," he asks, "look if it's the bruises that's bothering you I'll tell him to be more careful. But you really don't need to worry, they don't hurt or anything. I'm only a little sore, I-"

"He's a vampire," Noel blurts. 

His shoulders relax and he narrows his eyes at him, "I--how do you know he's a vampire?"

"I had Kelsey use her abilities to see what you and Luke were doing and when I did she said he had a vampire glow and she knows all about stuff like that so he's really a vampire."

He closes his eyes and shakes his head before looking upset, "you had Kelsey spy on me?"

"You're missing the point," he says, "Luke's a blood sucking creature. This isn't some shit like he wears contacts, buys fangs, I mean he's real. He's a real vampire, Cody!"

"I know that!"

And Noel's shoulders drop and he's taken back, "you-? You _know _that? How do you know that?"

"Uh, because he told me, genius!"

"And you're still seeing him, you're still _with_ him?"

"Yeah, because he likes me! And, for your information, he hasn't even bit me!"

"He hasn't?"

"No! Did your little spy not tell you that? We've only made out. He doesn't want to hurt me, he good to me, he's as careful as he can be with someone like me!"

"But the bruises look lik-"

"I know they look bad. But they're fine. _I am fine,_ not that you bothered to ask. He's still figuring out how much strength he can use with me. That doesn't matter, why did you even have Kelsey spy on me? That's not something best friends do. You're acting kind of creepy."

"_I'm_ acting creepy?"

"Yeah! You are! And I know you're protective of me or whatever because we're friends-"

"Exactly! We're friends. Which means you should trust me when I say you should stop seeing him or you might end up as his next meal!"

"You don't need to concern yourself with my love life!"

"Well one of us has to be concerned. And since you want danger sucking on your throat I guess it's going to have to be me!"

"He's not doing anything I don't like. And he doesn't want to bite me, he gets his own blood from a supplier! No, you know what? I can't do this. I'm not doing this with you! Stay out of this, okay?"

"Cody, I think maybe you should listen to me on this one!"

"And I think you should just mind your own business!"

Noel doesn't say anything to that and the whole house is silent again apart from the cartoons playing in the background. Cody pulls his shirt on fast and angry before he heads over to the table, picking Spock up and giving him a small smile, "hey, buddy, do you wanna help papa with work?"

Spock nods and Cody heads into his room, closing the door while glaring at the other man the whole time. He groans and sits down, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his face, _fuck, there was probably a better way I should have handled all that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has a better ending


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is still mad at Noel when they go and visit the girls.

Spock sat in the chair crying as he looked up at them, "no cut."

And Noel can't help but smile a little, "you have to get it cut, you keep pulling your hair ties out and letting it get in your food."

"Papa," he frowns, "I no want it." 

And Cody feels bad for smiling and covers his mouth before gaining his composure, "aww, buddy I know. But you keep getting it dirty. It's just a little haircut. It'll grow right back out."

"No want it," he cries, "papa." 

"Oh my god I feel so bad," Cody says, "this shouldn't be funny." 

"It is," Noel says, filming it, "start cutting."

"No," Spock sobs.

The woman starts cutting his hair and Cody shakes his head, "we'll go see Kelsey and Aleena after this, okay? You can play with Katie."

He gives a big frown and Noel stops filming it and reminds himself to save that to the folder for adult Spock to see. Cody smiles at the boy in the mirror, "it looks good, buddy. It looks really good so far. You're gonna look so handsome when she's done."

He wipes his eyes and she keeps cutting and once he finally stops crying she's finishing up the last final cuts before taking the apron off him. His face is red from crying and soon Cody is scooping him up into his arms and letting him hold onto him, "you did good, you did such a good job, buddy."

He holds onto him tight, pressing his face into his shoulder. His hair was shorter, much shorter than Spock would have ever cut it but Noel's just glad they don't have to worry about picking food out of it when he eats. Cody sways side to side with him and Noel pays for the haircut before they leave. He turns to Cody, the two of them not talking. They hadn't really spoken since their argument, maybe a couple of times when Spock was involved but other than that they refused to speak to each other. Well, Cody refused to speak to him. 

He looks over at him in the car, Cody texting on his phone and ignoring him. He was about to turn to head home when Cody finally speaks, "turn the other way, we're meeting Aleena and Kelsey for lunch."

"You can barely stand to be in the same car as me right now, are you sure you want to have lunch with me?" 

"I'm over it," he says. 

"Doesn't seem like you are," he says. 

"I'm over it," he says once more with a little force.

"Yeah, sure sounds like it," he says. 

"For your information I'm not even pissed about it anymore. I'm actually mad because I asked you to take him to get his haircut while I was on my date with-"

"Count Dracula," Noel offers with a smile. 

"_Luke._"

Noel rolls his eyes and Cody looks pissed, "whatever, doesn't matter. Doesn't matter honestly so just drive."

"We should reschedule lunch."

"I already told them we're coming so _we're going._"

"Still bossy as usual," he says, pulling up to the red light.

Cody folds his arms over his chest and looks out the window as he bounces his leg. Noel looks over at him before shaking his head, "wow, nice to see how over it you are."

The light turns green and Cody looks to him, staring daggers at him, "_drive._"

"Well, at least this can't get any worse," he mumbles to himself.

\---

It was so much worse. They didn't speak to each other while they ate, instead they only spoke to Kelsey, Aleena, and Katie when she'd talk to them. The women were beginning to notice and Katie looked as if she could sense the tension in the air. Cody sipped his drink before turning to Noel, "where's the sauce?" 

"This is the last one," he says, finishing it off.

Cody looks annoyed and he narrows his eyes at him to match, "oh don't give me that face, you don't even like this sauce. You only asked for it to start an argument." 

"No, actually I do like that sauce. You'd know that if you were actually my best friend."

"Wow," he says. 

Cody shakes his head, "I'm going to the bathroom." 

He stands up and leaves the room and Aleena looks to Noel, "yikes, still mad at you, huh?"

"I thought he'd forgive you before me," Kelsey says, "we did only meet a little while ago."

"Yeah," Aleena says, "and I turned your friend into a baby and kind of stuck you with him and he's not even that mad at me. What did you do?"

"I told him about Luke being a vampire and he got mad I had you spy on him and I told him he should stop seeing Luke and he's just pissed off at me."

"Have you tried, and I'm just spit-balling here," Aleena starts, "_apologizing_ to him?"

"Apologizing for looking out for him? Nah, I'm not doing that." 

"Maybe he'd stop being mad at you if you said you're sorry."

After a minute Cody comes back to the room and takes his seat, continuing to eat silently. Noel looks to him and sighs, "I'm sorry." 

"What are you sorry for exactly," he asks, not bothering to look at him.

"I'm sorry that you're mad at me for trying to look out for you."

"Wow," Cody laughs turning to him, "are you kidding me? You invaded my privacy!" 

"Because I was worried about you," he says. 

"Because you're a jealous friend who can't stand when my attention is on someone else!"

"No, I did it because I care about you!"

"If you cared about me you'd let me be happy!" 

Kelsey and Aleena give each other a nod and Kelsey picks up Spock while Aleena gets Katie, "okay, kids, lets go get some ice cream!"

When they disappear Noel turns to him, "I'm trying to make sure you're alive so you can be happy but you're the one trying to shack up with Edward fucking Cullen!" 

"Oh my god," he says standing, "he hasn't even bit me yet!"

"Yet," Noel asks, "oh that makes me feel so much better about you being with him!"

"Why are you so concerned about this, you know, you've been acting weird about all this ever since this whole Luke thing started, you know what I think?"

"No," he says, "but I bet you're going to tell me." 

"Yeah, I am gonna fucking tell you! I think you hate that I'm gay. I don't think you're as okay with it like you say you are!"

"I don't have a fucking problem with you being gay. I have a problem with you being with a vampire who could kill you!" 

"No," he says shaking his head, "because you've been acting weird way before you knew about him being a vampire. So what is it? Do you hate that I'm gay, do you hate seeing me happy while you're not happy, or do you hate that if things work out I might move out and we wont be as close anymore?"

He hadn't even thought about the possibility of Cody moving out. He stands out of his chair and shakes his head, "I don't have a problem with you, I like seeing you happy, and it hadn't even crossed my mind that you might move out."

"Then what is it? Why are you so weird about this, and don't give me that vampire shit because you know you've been acting weird since the day I came out."

"Because I care about you! You're my best friend and I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt," he says, "don't you get that? I don't ever want to see you get hurt because I..."

He trails off and Cody crosses his arms over his chest, looking concerned but waiting for an answer. Noel sighs and shakes his head, "because you're my best friend and a good person and I want you happy. I want you to be with someone who makes you happy but not him, okay? Something's off about him and I just don't like it and I don't know. I don't know, alright? I just--something's not right with him."

_He's not me._

"Can you be more specific? What is it that you don't like?"

"He looks at you in this weird kind of way it's creepy. It's _predatory._"

Cody rolls his eyes and Noel shakes his head, "no, I mean it. It's not right, it's fucking _weird._ It's not the normal look of like 'fuck I want this person' it's the look of like _'I want to get them completely alone where no one can hear them'_ it's weird, Cody. He just gives me a really bad vibe."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You already know what I want you to do, but the real question is what do you want to do? Do you wanna keep seeing him? Do you really like him?"

"Does he really make you that uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, the guy weirds me out," he says, "but if you really like him and he's not hurting you I'll deal with it. I'll put up with it for you. I'll put up with _him_ for you."

"Really," he asks smiling. 

"Yeah," he says, "you're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

"Okay," he says taking a deep breath, "I'll stop seeing him."

And he goes wide eyed, "what?" 

"If he really makes you that uncomfortable to the point that we argued and didn't talk for a while then I'll stop going out with him. I don't want us to argue and I don't want to be with someone that makes you uncomfortable. If your gut tells you something's not right then I trust you."

"No," he says, "no, I'm your best friend, I should suck it up and be friendly to the guys you date. I should smile and pretend I like them like a good friend. You don't have to stop seeing him because of me." 

"I know," he says, "but if you don't like him _this much_ then it'd be weird to keep seeing him, especially while we live together. Besides, he said he didn't want kids and you and I have already got one so it'd be super awkward introducing them now."

"Are you sure about this?"

"You know, after all these years I still don't get you. You've spent all this time trying to convince me not to date him anymore but now that I say I'm not going to you don't want me to stop seeing him."

"No, no, I do! I don't like the guy at all and I don't want you dating him. But if you like him then I'll put up with him and stop complaining. I'll be a good friend."

He laughs and shakes his head, "you are a good friend."

"No, I'm not, I'm a shitty friend. You're a good friend," he says. 

He opens his arms, "just hug me and let's get back to normal, dude. I hate fighting with you."

He pulls Cody close into a hug and the thought of him not with Luke anymore makes him feel better. Once his arms are around him it feels good, it feels right, like Cody belongs in his arms. He thinks about the other night, Cody's drunk confession, and wonders if he was being serious. He wondered if Cody still loved him. They pull from each other and Cody's smiling at him, it makes him wonder what kissing him would be like. _If hugs felt that good, kissing should be even better, right?_

Aleena and Kelsey appear and look relieved when they see the two men smiling. Aleena sighs, "oh good. You guys are smiling again, I was worried we'd have to go back for sprinkles."

"No," Cody says.

"We're all good now," Noel nods.

Katie walks over to Noel, looking up at him, "your pack okay now?"

He nods, "yeah, my pack's okay now."

She smiles a toothy grin and offers him some of her ice cream. He shakes his head and she turns to Cody, "fairy?"

He gives her a weird look before speaking, "I mean, yeah but you don't have to say it."

"No," Kelsey says, "she's not talking about--she means your blood."

He then turns his confused expression from Katie to Kelsey. Aleena shakes her head, "I'll get the board." 

She comes back with the wooden board and sets it on the coffee table before sitting in the floor, "come on." 

They take a seat and when Cody sits beside her he looks at the board, eyes scanning over the details. He turns to her and Kelsey speaks, "put your hand over the middle."

He does as she asks and within a second he's yanking it back when something sharp pokes him, "ow! What was that?"

"It's a blood board, it's gonna show you if you have magic or not," Aleena says. 

"You guys do clean that thing after each use, right?"

"It's magic," she says, "it's self-cleaning."

The blood swirls around the center before shooting up and beginning to form a tree in the center out of the red liquid. Cody holds onto his hand, looking at the tree in amazement before turning, "what's it supposed to do?"

"Well," Aleena starts, "it's never done that in the time I've owned it, which means you do have fairy blood."

"I forgot to tell you that yesterday," Noel frowns, "_and today._"

"Does that mean Spock can go back to normal if you use it," Cody asks.

She shakes her head, "no, the spell requires pure fairy blood. You've only got enough to get some of the abilities that come with being a fairy."

"Abilities," Cody asks, "what kind? Can I do magic?"

"Maybe some small stuff if you practiced," she nods, "but for the most part you've got the beauty and kindness. You don't have the wings or the ears. But you do have the scent, blood, and vibe of one."

"Scent," he asks, "what does a fairy smell like?"

"Different," Katie says, "Cody different."

"Well, I mean, to werewolves you probably smell good. Maybe that's why Katie's taken a liking to you and Noel. I'm sure if you two have been hanging around each other you probably smell like one another to her," Kelsey says. 

"What do I smell like," Noel asks.

She looks up at him, "not different. Not different like me."

Kelsey hands the book to Aleena who looks over the pages, "okay, it says that fairies are kind and friendly and that they're a very helpful and happy species."

"You are pretty happy," Noel agrees. 

"Appearance wise they're have pointed ears, iridescent wings, and tend to be shorter than average humans."

"Well, you don't have the ears or wings," Noel smiles. 

Cody gives him a look, "I'm a fairy, what's your excuse? You short bitch."

"Bitch," Spock repeats and Katie smiles, "bitch!"

Cody closes his eyes, looking pained, "I'm so sorry."

"Cody's been really good not swearing in front of Spock but I guess when it comes to his height he's just a little sensitive," Noel smiles. 

Cody sends a glare his way and Aleena keeps reading, "okay, scent. It says that fairies tend to smell sweet and have the ability to attract supernatural creatures, especially ones who have a heightened sense of smell such as werewolves and vampires."

"So that's why Luke was drawn to me," he asks, looking saddened, "because he could smell me?"

"Fairy blood is supposed to be the best tasting blood in all the world," Aleena nods, pointing to the book. 

"I don't know how this will make you feel," Kelsey starts, "but this probably isn't the first time you've encountered someone who wasn't human. We probably weren't the firsts for you either. They've more than likely been around you your whole life."

"So anybody who's ever been with me could have been something that wanted to eat me?"

"No, not werewolves. Werewolves wouldn't want to eat you. They don't eat fairies or humans, just woodland creatures like squirrels and rabbits. So if you were a deer you would have been screwed," she nods, "but Katie doesn't want to hurt you. She seems like she wants to protect you."

Aleena nods in agreement, "werewolves have always loved harder than any other species. They're fiercely loyal and they have a deep need to protect the ones they love. So if you're around for a while she'll probably start considering you guys a part of her pack."

"Aww," Cody smiles, "that's cute."

Aleena shakes her head, "Katie doesn't like to be called cute. She likes to be called ferocious. Cute makes her feel small and weak."

"I'm not weak," Katies tells them, saying each word carefully to get them right.

"That's right," Kelsey says, "you're strong. Strong wolf girl, big and scary."

She nods and Aleena pats her head while she finishes her ice cream. Cody looks as if he wants to ask something and when he looks to the women Kelsey's raising her brows as if to ask what's on his mind. He opens his mouth, "this circles back to the blood thing. Is that why people used to ask me out a lot?"

"Probably," she says, "you smell great to those who can smell you. Even humans will want to be closer to you."

"That's true," Noel says, "everyone loves Cody. I just thought it was because he's a nice and positive person."

"So is that why you hang out with me," he smiles, turning to Noel, "because you like my smell."

"No, that's not why. I just like being around you," he says, "you're a good person."

Kelsey and Aleena look to Noel and to Cody before smiling and Noel quickly drops his smile and clears his throat, "you're a good friend and all that."

Cody nudges him with his elbow, "you're a good friend too, dude, always looking out for me."

He thinks about the first time he'd met Cody and the smell that was coming off him. It wasn't gross even though he'd just got done working out. He smelled good, sweet. _Maybe I was drawn to him for the way he smelled._ And the more he thinks about it the more he realizes he's pushed people like Luke out of Cody's life before, suggesting that Cody find better friends and introducing him to his own friends. He's always been including Cody in his circle as well as trying to push his way into his circle. Noel liked a lot of Cody's friends but occasionally something would be off with a new person they'd meet and Noel would just make sure they stayed away. He remembers making an effort to not include certain people and hope they'd take the hint. Cody couldn't get rid of people like he could, the guy was too trusting, too nice. He didn't know why he felt the need to watch over him, he'd always thought Cody was the kind of guy who'd get taken advantage of so he felt compelled to protect him from users, but now he thinks maybe he just liked the way it felt to be around him. 

_Holy shit have I always had a thing for him,_ he thinks, _have I always been this gay for Cody and just never known it?_

Cody turns to him and smiles and he feels his heart skip a beat. He cocks his head after a second before looking concerned, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he says, "just thinking about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

_How I would protect you with my life._

"Work," he says.

"Well, don't worry about that, we can do it later. We'll work ourselves to death for a few days and then we'll celebrate with dinner or something. But don't worry about that right now." 

"Yeah," Kelsey smiles, "if you guys want Aleena and I can watch Spock when you guys celebrate together."

"I didn't volunteer for that," Aleena says. 

Kelsey shrugs, "it'll be good for Katie to learn how to interact with other kids. Besides, she'll just spend the whole time watching movies with Spock. We wont have to watch them as much and Katie'll be calm for a while."

"Sure," she sighs, "yeah, Kelsey and I will let him stay the night but you guys owe me a favor. And believe me, it wont be a human favor."

"What does that mean," Noel asks. 

"Do we have a deal," she asks. 

"I don't... know," Cody says, giving her a strange look. 

"Yeah, sure," Noel shrugs. 

"Dude," Cody blurts.

"It can't be that bad," he says and before he can say anything more Aleena grabs his hand and there's a glow around their arms. When she lets go she's smiling bigger than Noel's ever seen her smile. He looks at his hand seeing nothing wrong with it but narrowing his eyes, "okay, now I'm worried. It feels like I just made a deal with the devil."

"It's just a contract. Just makes sure you keep your end of the deal."

"It's nothing sinister," Kelsey says, "she just wants you to watch Katie for a night or two. Babe, stop scaring them."

"It's funny though," she smiles, "did you see his face?"

Katie walks over to Noel and holds his hand, "you watch me?"

"Yeah, sure I'll watch you."

"Them too," she asks, pointing to Kelsey and Aleena.

He nods, "uh, yeah. Yeah, I'll watch them too."

"Aww," Kelsey smiles, "so sweet."

Aleena's brows come together in confusion, "Katie? Are your hands sticky from eating ice cream?"

"Oh yeah," Noel nods, "yeah they're _very_ sticky."

She pulls her hand away and licks it clean before reaching for his hand again. He opens his mouth to say something but shakes his head, "you know what? This is fine. Because I like you, this is fine."

"Not different," she smiles.

"Yeah, Katie," he smiles, "not different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I completely forgot to put this on yesterday's chapter but all of these chapters are done except one so I'm probably going to have these out pretty fast because I want them all to be out by Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Spock being gone Noel takes Cody out for a nice dinner.

He looks up from his laptop seeing Cody on his phone looking tired and a little annoyed. When he puts his phone face down on the pillow beside him Noel's cocking his head, "something wrong?"

"It's Luke," he says, "I told him I didn't want to see him anymore and he's blowing up my phone. But it's fine, I'm just gonna ignore him."

"You know," he says, "we've been working all afternoon, wanna go ahead and go get dinner? I'll pay for it."

"You always pay for it."

He smiles, "are you really complaining about that?" 

"No," he says, "I like it, it's nice."

He turns off his computer and sets it aside before standing and stretching, "well let's go."

"Feels kind of weird without Spock being here," he says standing and pocketing his phone, "I've gotten used to him being around."

"Yeah, me too," he says, walking into the elevator, "but it's kind of nice having him gone for the night. Means we don't have to wake up to crying."

"That's true," he says, "it's gonna be nice to sleep in in the morning."

"What do you want to eat," he asks, "drive thru or sit down in front of each other?"

"You should choose, you're paying for it." 

"I feel like sitting down," he says, waiting until Cody was distracted with his phone again before adding, "that way I get to look at my beautiful husband the whole time."

Cody stops looking at his phone and looks to him seeing him smirking. He rolls his eyes and Noel nudges him, "he still bothering you?"

"Yeah," he says, "but it's whatever, he and I haven't been seeing each other long so he'll get over it. I'm just gonna turn my phone off."

Once it's turned off they step out of the elevator and get in the car, Cody finally relaxing in the passenger seat. Noel looks over at him, "I can't even remember the last time you and I had dinner just the two of us, even before Spock I can't remember."

"Yeah," he nods, "I think we've only done drive thru meals or quick snacks. We were both so busy we didn't have much time to sit down together. But when we got Spock we were forced to plan things together."

"Forced to plan to spend time together," he says, "sounds weird hearing it. Just reminds me that we could have done that sooner, saw each other more often."

Cody turns his head gazing at him with a smile, "you saying you wanna spend more time with me? You're such a sweet husband."

And Noel smiles when Cody reaches over and pinches his cheek, the warm feeling spreading through his chest as he pulls his head from him, "easy, dude, I'm driving."

Cody leans over closer to him, looking down at his jeans before looking back up to his face, "you know, I can be a sweet husband too. Why don't I show you by giving you some road head?"

And Noel's smile drops and his eyes go wide before Cody's leaning back against his seat and laughing, "god your face! You really thought I was serious."

Noel laughs back and shakes his head, "you know, being single makes you flirty and it's only been what? A few days? Chill out, man."

"Oh, I'm being flirty? You've flirted with me more these few weeks than you have with any woman this entire _year._"

And Noel has to think about that. He's not wrong, it's _true._ Other than the lady at the soap store he hadn't even really tried to find a woman to date. He hadn't tried to find anyone. And now that certain things about himself were revealed to him he didn't really know if he wanted to be with a woman. He tries to focus on the road, his eyes always drifting back to Cody. He may not have known he liked guys in the past but he sure as fuck knows he likes his best friend. Cody turns to him, "do you know what you want to eat yet?"

_You. Fuck, I wanna know what you taste like._

"Uh, no, no I don't know. You pick something. Whatever you want."

_Jesus Christ I need to calm down. I gotta keep it in my pants, at least until dinner's over and I'm back in my room._

"How about up here," he says, pointing to the sign.

And Noel doesn't answer, he doesn't even look at the restaurant, he just pulls into the parking lot behind the building. Cody gets out and walks around to his side waiting. Noel sits in the car for a minute thinking about women and men. He'd always liked women and he never really thought about men. But he does think about Cody. He always thinks about Cody. Before he can start thinking about it more Cody's interrupting his thoughts, "dude? Are you coming or not?"

"I will be later," he says out loud instead of in his head. 

"What?"

Cody looks confused and he shakes his head, "I said I'll meet you inside, pick out a table."

"Okay," he shrugs as he walks off. 

_Thank god he didn't hear me. Now I just need to keep it in my pants until we get home. We're eating and watching people eat is gross so this shouldn't be too hard._

\---

It was too hard, _he_ was too hard. He couldn't believe he was this turned on watching Cody eat a bread stick. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Cody takes another bite, getting as much as he can in his mouth before chewing. And when Noel doesn't eat he's looking at him before sighing, "dude, what? You have been staring at me for like ten minutes, what is wrong?" 

"Nothing," he says, "nothing, I'm just thinking about work." 

"You're always thinking about work. You should be thinking about bread sticks because they're right here waiting for you."

He nods looking to Cody, "yeah, I think bread sticks have always been here waiting for me."

"Huh," he asks, brows coming together in confusion, "dude, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I don't know, man, I'm tired."

"That makes two of us. It's gonna be so good to go home after this and sleep in tomorrow." 

"You know what's weird," he starts. 

"Hm?"

"You and I have been sleeping together so much that on days when we don't sleep together I don't sleep well." 

"Is this your way of asking me to sleep with you tonight?"

_Yes. _

"No," he says, "I was just saying it to see if you had the same thing."

He shrugs, not really answering the question and Noel mimics his shoulder movement back at him, "I don't know, maybe that's my brain telling me I'm lonely or something." 

"How can you be lonely," he asks, "you've got me."

"Yeah, but I'm not fucking you."

He doesn't mean to say it, it just slips, but once Cody hears it he chuckles, "so what? You want to? Chill out, dude. I came out a little while ago, you already having one of those questioning yourself things?" 

"A what?" 

"You know, those questioning yourself things. Like, when a friend comes out to you you start thinking _'They're gay? Why didn't I know? How could I not know they were gay? What if I'm gay?'_ and then you start looking at other people get all panicky and freak out for more than likely no reason at all."

"Oh, no. No, not having one of those things."

_Anymore._

"Good," he says, "because you'd be panicking for no reason. You're probably the straightest guy I know."

_Then why do I wanna hear how you sound with my tongue in your ass?_

"Yeah," he says, "straighter than straight."

"You know, we should definitely get Kelsey and Aleena to watch Spock more often, this is great. I mean, I like Spock but time apart from him? This is kind of fantastic."

"It is isn't it?"

It's silent for a minute and Noel decides to eat a bread stick. But then Cody leans in a little while talking to him, "do you believe in soulmates?"

And he nearly chokes until he's finally getting the bread down his throat and taking a drink from his cup, washing it down fast. He waits until it's down before tilting his head, "um, what?"

"Soulmates? Do you believe in them?"

"I haven't really thought about it to be completely honest with you, why? Do you believe in them?"

He nods before looking at his drink for a minute, "I think you and I are soulmates. Platonically and everything."

And even though he said _'platonically'_ Noel can't help but smile at the feeling it puts in him, the warm and fuzzy feeling he's grown familiar with over the past few weeks. And when Cody sees him smiling he is too only with a little more embarrassment in his cheeks, "sorry, that was a little gay even for me."

"No, no," he says, "I think you're right."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he nods, "I mean, you and I get along so well. I'm kind of a calm, kind of negative guy, but you? You're so happy and bubbly and you're just so positive all the time. And normally if I saw someone like that I'd roll my eyes, maybe they'd be annoying to me but you're just different. Something about you is different, you've got this thing other people just don't have and it works. We work."

His hand inches closer to Cody's and the other man hasn't noticed yet. Noel shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe I do believe in them."

His hand moves closer, and his fingertips are almost touching Cody's. The other man smiles, eyes peeled and searching for the waiter with their food, "yeah?"

"Yeah," he says and he's so nervous at the thought of touching Cody's hand.

_Maybe the drunk confession was just him babbling. Maybe it was just him being drunk. What if he pulls his hand away? Why am I so nervous about all this? My heart feels like it's a few seconds away from breaking out of my ribs. Fuck, why am I so fucking scared, it's just Cody._

And he looks to Cody's eyes, seeing his smile reach his cheeks and for the first time it really sinks in, _shit. I love him. I really fucking love him._ He looks at the way he bats his lashes and he decides it in that second, _I'm gonna tell him._

"Cody, there's something I wanna-"

"Sirloin with fettuccine alfredo and one chicken scampi," the waiter cuts him off.

And Noel's never moved his hand away so fast in his life than when he pulls it from Cody's. He swallows hard and gives the man a smile, nodding as he thanks him and takes his plate. When the man walks off he's picking up his fork and poking at his food trying to figure out which part he wants to eat first. Cody gets some on his fork, "so, what were you saying?"

"Huh," he ask, playing dumb and hoping Cody will forget it.

"Before the waiter got here, you looked like you were gonna say something."

He watches Cody shove a lot of noodles in his mouth and hates how he still looks cute. He shakes his head smiling, "nothing. It doesn't matter."

"No, come on, what was it?"

"It was nothing," he nods, "it was just work related stuff but we can just talk about that later, I don't feel like talking about work right now." 

"Okay," he shrugs, "so what were we talking about before?"

"Soulmates," he says, feeling the sinking feeling going from his chest to his stomach.

"You know," Cody says, "you'll probably find yours before I find mine." 

"Why do you say that?" 

He shrugs, "I don't know, you're good looking, you've never had trouble getting attention from women. It's just fact, you'll find yours before I do." 

"I don't know," he says, "you've had better luck at finding people, you've been hit on who knows how many times this month. Your problem is that you just don't notice." 

He shrugs, "I'm not too worried about finding my soulmate."

"Why not?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. It would be a big change finding a soulmate. Being with them, getting serious, they'd probably want to live together at some point and I don't know. I guess I've just grown so used to seeing you in the morning that waking up and seeing someone else in the kitchen is kind of weird to think about."

"That's true," Noel agrees, finally taking a bite of his food, "it'd be weird for me to wake up and see someone walking around who isn't you." 

He shrugs picking at his food, "yeah, but I feel like you'd get used to that pretty quickly. Waking up next to some pretty chick who cooks you breakfast all the time and is super nice and she's smart like you and laughs at all your jokes. You'd love it. You'd move in with her and get a dog, maybe marry her and probably have some kids. It'll be perfect. You'll find her and she'll be perfect and she'll make you really happy."

_But she wont be you._

"I don't know," he says, "I kind of like where I am." 

"Alone and living with a dude as a roommate," he laughs.

But the laugh doesn't sound right to Noel, it sounds about as fake as Cody's smile looks. He doesn't say anything and watches Cody continue to eat and avoid eye contact, "don't you want something more than that?"

The words_ 'more than me'_ go unsaid but Noel can still feel them there at the end of his question. And he takes another bite of his food, Cody twirling the fork in his noodles as he waits for an answer. 

"No."

And the dark green eyes look up, appearing almost brown when he looks at him, the plastic smile getting small and confused, "what?"

"I said no. I don't want anything more than that. I like where I am with you," he says. 

And Cody doesn't say anything, just looks at him. Noel's eyes drop to his food, quickly eating a few more bites before cheeking his food to speak, "why do you ask? You eager to for us to stop living together?"

"No," he says, "I just thought maybe you'd be thinking more about the future, I mean we're not getting any younger. Why don't you want to settle down with someone?"

"I never said I didn't want to settle down with someone."

And he's practically staring at him, wishing Cody knew what he meant just by this look. His mouth falls open slightly as if to say something and he quickly smiles and shakes his head, "right. So, have you started looking for anyone to date?"

"No," he says. 

"Oh," he says, "are you just trying to find women to hookup with for right now?"

"No," he says, "I told you, I'm not searching for anyone."

"Well yeah, but I just thought maybe you'd get tired of waking up alone you know?"

"I don't wake up alone," he says, "I live with you." 

"I know that," he says, "I just meant-"

"Are you looking for someone to be with," he cuts him off.

"What? No, I-"

"Someone to fuck you?"

And Cody's face heats up, "no, I'm-" 

"Then we're on the same page," he laughs, "goddamn, man, why are you so worried about _me_ finding someone? Shouldn't you be focused on your own love life for now?"

"Yeah but I just... I don't want you to be stuck living with me, that's all," he says, "I know we have Spock and everything but I've been thinking a lot recently. You're used to him and you've gotten better with him but I know you never asked to be a dad."

His smile leaves and his brows come together, "where are you going with this?" 

"If you want you can sign over full custody to me and I'll just move into Spock's place," he says, "I can raise him by myself and that way it's easier for you."

"Cody-"

"You're my best friend," he tells him, "I don't want you to be alone and spending all your time taking care of me and Spock. Playing pretend's been fun but I know you're not happy. I know you want more and so I wanna give that to you. I want you to be happy."

"You're not taking my kid away from me," he says, "he's my responsibility too." 

"Noel-"

"And you're not moving out," he says, pressing his fork into his food and eating another bite.

"It would be way easier for you to find someone and you wouldn't be as stressed out and-"

"Cody," he says sternly. 

"Yeah," he asks, looking up at him as if he's waiting on something. 

"You are not going anywhere, I am not signing anything, I'm not looking for anyone, and I am not leaving you," he says, getting more meat onto his fork, "I'm happy _exactly_ where I am. Now please eat before your food gets cold."

He nods before going back to eating. And even though his head's down Noel can still tell Cody's smiling. He gets another bite and smiles, _I never want to stop seeing that smile._

\---

"Let me pay," Cody says. 

"Forget it," Noel says, "I'm paying." 

"You always pay."

"Yeah, consider me your sugar daddy," he says. 

"Don't call yourself that," he says, "especially in public."

"Fine, sugar _husband,_" he tells him, putting his card in the folder. 

The waiter takes it and Cody crosses his arms over his chest, "so, what do you wanna do when we get home?"

_I wanna fuck you on the first flat surface I can get you to._

"I don't know," he says, "we can watch a movie. Maybe start a show or two together?"

"We still have a lot of shows to catch up on." 

"Then we'll binge watch whatever until we pass out." 

He smiles, "I like that idea."

The waiter brings back his card and Cody throws a couple bucks on the table before they're standing. Noel hands him the keys, "here, why don't you go start the car, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

He nods and heads out the doors while Noel heads for the bathroom. Once he's in there he's doing whatever he needs to do and spending a little more time washing his hands so he can think of what he's going to do when he and Cody are alone. There would be no Spock which meant he could stay up late with him. They could sleep on the couch together. The thought of falling asleep on top of him, his head comfortable on his chest made him smile. The thought of Cody falling asleep on top of him sounded good too, Cody pressed against him. He didn't normally like the thought of someone falling asleep on him, especially with their full weight on him, but the thought of Cody? The thought of being warm in someone's arms and comforted by the scent of someone he truly loves, that sounded fantastic.

He leaves the bathroom and heads outside wondering if he could convince Cody to sleep in his bed again. Maybe he could pretend to have a nightmare. Or maybe he could convince Cody to watch a horror movie, he was kind of a wimp when it came to horror movies. He smiles and nods to himself, yeah, he'd convince him to watch something really scary so he'd want to sleep next to him. When he's finally outside, walking around to the back he notices how dark it is, why weren't there any lights? He gets a little up ahead and sees one light near the back entrance of the restaurant and soon he hears Cody's serious voice come out while talking to someone. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Why haven't you been returning my calls, my texts, why are you just ghosting me?"

"I told you why."

He walks faster, moving closer so he can see into the brick walkway. Two people were close together but when he gets a better look he can see a two men, one tall while the other one was certainly Cody. The tall figure has him pressed against the wall, holding him there tightly. Before Noel even saw their face he he knew who it was. 

"Now let me go, Luke."

"Yeah," Noel says, "I think you'd better let him go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny spoiler, mostly a warning, the next chapter is going to be pretty fucking violent so please read the tags before continuing. I'll probably write this in the notes before the next chapter too just in case!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel finally meets Luke and Cody learns a few things about his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is kinda violent, please make sure you read all the tags before continuing!!

Noel's heart was pounding hard in his chest as he watched the grip on Cody's wrists get tighter.

"Let me go," Cody says again, "or I swear to god we'll call the police."

"Take your fucking hands off him," Noel says calmly.

Luke turns to look at him and laughs before turning back to Cody, "he the one you replaced me with? Your roommate _Noel?_"

And his name sounds so dirty coming out of his mouth like that. _Fuck. This. Guy._

"He's pretty short, thought you said you liked tall guys," he says, the man eyeing him up but not seeming concerned.

_Cody said that?_ The insecurity fills him and now that he's looking over the man he can't help but feel inferior. _He's big, too big, over-sized even. And he's tall, way too fucking tall,_ Noel thinks, _I don't know if I'm going to be able to take this guy if it comes down to it. But maybe I'll be able to buy Cody enough time to run to the car and call someone. Is he fast? Fuck, Cody, why'd you have to pick a fucking vampire?_

Noel heads over to him, pushing the nervous feeling down and Luke's looking to his hand before his eyes go to Cody's, "you're married to him? Wow, your husband know what you get up to when he's not around?"

Luke smells the air and recoils when he smells Noel, "he reeks. Surprised I didn't notice his scent on you with how strong it is."

He turns back to Cody before smiling, "but then again, I only notice how good you smell. It's why I was able to find you, your blood makes you so easy to track."

His teeth look like they're getting longer and Noel grabs him by his shirt, "you even try anything and I'll beat the shit out of you right here."

Luke pulls his head back and headbutts him hard enough that he's stumbling back and falling, his ass hitting the pavement. He blinks a few times, feeling blood drip down his nose. _Holy shit that didn't feel like a headbutt, that felt like getting hit by a fucking car._

"Noel?"

He touches his own face and Luke lets go of Cody, walking over to him and pulling his leg back. He kicks hard and Noel's head hits the asphalt with a thud. His vision is blurred near immediately and the breath feels like it's been sucked out of his lungs. _I think I just heard my skull crack._

"Noel!?"

He looks out at the darkness above him, the taste of blood filling his mouth as he looks at the blinking planes in the night sky. They almost looked like stars from where he was laying. He turns his head seeing Cody heading towards him. Luke moves so fast Noel thinks he's teleporting.

_He is fast. Fuck, I might not even be able to buy him time to get away._

Luke's got an arm in front of the other man, blocking his way to Noel, "where do you think you're going?"

Cody backs away from him and opens his mouth, the beginning of a scream cut off by a hard smack to the face. Cody lets out a yelp and he's being picked up off the ground by his throat, feet dangling and his nails clawing at his hand as he's gasping for breath. Luke makes them eye to eye and Cody's kicking at him to try and get down. He reaches out, going for his eyes but Luke's hands are big enough to pin his wrists above him while he squeezes his neck tighter, "I'm holding back right now so I don't crush your throat. But if you keep clawing at my eyes I'll make it where you wont ever be able to move again." 

He loosens his grip on his hands and neck and Cody gasps for air until he's pulled forward and slammed hard against the brick behind him making him whimper audibly, "now look at him."

He stares at Luke until this time he's yelling, "I said look at him!" 

He turns his head to look at him, shaking in Luke's arms. And when he sees tears in Cody's eyes his heart is breaking._ I can't even protect him. I can't even buy him time to escape._ Luke leans in close, purposely speaking louder for Noel to hear every word, "you love him don't you?"

And Cody sobs and turns back to Luke, "please stop. Whatever you want me to do I'll do, okay? Just don't hurt him."

He pushes the hair from Cody's face, pulling it hard and turning him back to look at Noel, "if you make another fucking sound I swear to god I'll kill him right in front of you. Do you understand me?" 

He looks at him and Noel has never felt so useless in his life, his body feels like a sand bag is ties to every inch of him. Luke presses Cody back into the brick hard but the smaller man doesn't make a sound, practically struggling to keep himself quiet. Luke's voice gains more force, "nod if you understand me." 

Cody nods, lips beginning to quiver as he's soon set back on his feet. The man on the ground watches as the hand in his hair lets go and finds another spot on his head. He yanks the dirty blond hair so Cody's tilting his head for him, "stay still for me."

Noel's eyes are heavy and his head feels like it weighs a million tons but he manages to sit up. Every bone in his body feels broken, a giant pressure feels like it's keeping his lungs from being able to take in air. He touches the back of his head, it's wet but he doesn't remember the last time it rained. He stares at his hand seeing blood before he looks up at Cody. The image in front of him now appears doubled and blurry but after a few blinks it goes back to normal. Cody's eyes were tightly shut as the sharp teeth tore into his skin. He lets out a whimper but clenches his jaw and tries to be quiet. Noel can feel his own heartbeat speeding up as he's panting. His bones are aching and his whole body fucking hurts but he knows he has to get up. He feels like he's dying, but he knows he can't die yet. Not now. Not here. Not while Cody needs him.

_Cody. I need to get up for Cody._

He puts his hands on the ground beside him pushing himself up even though his arms feel like they're about to collapse from the weight he's putting on them. 

_I need to get to Cody._

He makes it onto his knees and his heart is loud in his head, louder and more painful than any headache he'd ever had before. He pushes himself up, legs wobbling as he tries to stand and when he's got a mouthful of blood and saliva he's spitting it out weakly before looking at him again. Cody's hands are on Luke's shirt struggling to hold himself up.

_I need to protect Cody._

He's struggling to breathe and his head feels like it's splitting in two while all the bones in his body feel like they're pulling themselves out of place. He practically growls at the pain and Luke pulls off Cody before turning to look at him, his mouth and teeth stained with blood. _That's Cody's blood._

"You still alive, kid? Figured you'd be dead by now. I guess that doesn't matter though, I'll kill you and then I'll finish off this one."

He lets go of him and turns towards Noel.

_I need to keep Cody safe._

His teeth start aching and Luke cocks his head at him and lets out a breath of laughter, "can you even walk? You look as though you're barely able to stand. I could probably just wait a couple seconds for a small gust of wind to knock you over."

"You hurt Cody," he says. 

He raises a brow, "look at you paying attention. And once I'm done with you, and I've had enough to drink, I think instead of killing him I'll keep him. Not everyday you find such a rare blood supply."

He pinches Cody's cheek, taunting them, "especially one so cute." 

Cody flinches at first and when he looks to Noel he turns back to Luke and spits at him. He's backhanded hard across the face for that, "maybe I'll teach you some manners when I take you back with me, train you to be as loyal as your pet right here."

"Cody's not going anywhere," he says, "because I'm gonna make sure you don't ever hurt him anymore. So get ready, bitch. Because I'm not going to stop getting up until I'm fucking dead."

Luke drops Cody and his legs buckle under him making him fall back against the wall and slink down. The bloody lips curve up into a smile and he's getting closer giving Noel a hard punch to the stomach and knocking him onto his ass and the breath out of his lungs once more. 

"You really have got a very loyal pet here, Cody. Shame you picked a worthless one who couldn't protect you on command." 

"I _can_ protect Cody," he says, struggling to breath out as he pushes himself up, _"I. Will. Protect. Cody."_

Luke takes a step back looking at him with confusion this time. 

"And I will not let you hurt him," he growls out, _"ever. Again."_

"Noel," Cody says, his voice weak and raspy, "your eyes..." 

And Noel feels the clothes around him rip and tear as he jumps forward, pinning Luke to the pavement. He looks up at him, terrified and Noel feels different, he doesn't hurt anymore, his bones have stopped aching and his brain has stopped throbbing in pain. The ringing in his ears has stopped and all he can hear is the sound of Cody's heart beating fast and the words _'kill kill kill kill'_ playing on a loop in his head when he looks at the vampire. He's got the guy against the ground and the only thing he wants to do is rip this guy to shreds. He sees paws on Luke's chest and when they move the way he does he realizes they're connected to him. Luke pushes him off and he doesn't have time to freak out or panic about this new situation, he just jumps on him again. He's tearing his claws down his back until he's screaming in pain. Noel uses one paw to flip him over and once Luke's looking up at him he bares his teeth before biting down on his throat. He shakes his head, tearing skin before slinging it and biting into him and tearing another piece. He claws and bites and he isn't sure how long he does it for, but he knows he doesn't stop until he hears a small voice, "stop."

The command was barely choked out. It sounded as if he'd wanted to say it earlier but the word was stuck in his throat. The blood was on him, under his claws and on the his fur. The realization was finally setting in, he was covered in blood, he had just killed someone, and he was definitely not human right now. _What am I?_

"Noel?"

He turns to look at him and Cody looks terrified, blood spattered on his face and in his hair and it only hits him then that he wasn't really paying attention to where he was slinging the pieces of Luke. He walks over to Cody before sitting next to him and the blond's heart is racing as he looks at him for a long time. He carefully lifts his hand and gently places it on his head, flinching when Noel lifts his head up, smearing the blood from his fur into his palm. His voice is so low Noel doesn't think he'd be able to hear him if he didn't have these new ears, "are you okay?"

He nods and Cody's arms come around him, holding onto him before he's lets out a breath he seemed as though he'd been holding ever since Noel first got knocked down, "good. That's good."

He rests his head on Cody's shoulder, his bones feeling as if they're shifting under his skin. When he can wiggle his fingers again his arms are going around him, holding him while the blond hyperventilates and begins to sob. He rubs Cody's back and his breathing is ragged, the hold he's got on him tight. Noel moves his hand slow, "shhh. It's okay, everything's okay now." 

Cody nods and tries to stop crying. When the sobbing stops he's pulling back. He cups Noel's face, smiling and stroking one cheek. And Noel can't tell if he's trying to remind himself Noel's okay or if he's trying to get the blood off him. When he feels the wind on every part of his body he looks down he realizes he doesn't have clothes on anymore. Cody's wiping his eyes letting out a small laugh and looking down for a moment before his eyes snap up, "you're really naked." 

"Yeah," Noel says in a breath of laughter.

Cody takes off his jacket and hands it to him, "um, I think I have some gym clothes in the car."

He stands up, pulling on the hoodie and zipping it up. Cody looks to Luke before Noel's holding his face and turning him away, "don't look, okay?."

Noel gets in the back seat of the car and rifles through a gym bag as Cody takes out his phone. After a second he puts it to his ear, "um, hey, this is gonna sound really weird but I have a question about werewolves."

_Werewolves? Why would he be asking about those? Is that what I turned into back there?_

And he hears Aleena's voice, "uhh... okay?"

He looks up, meeting Noel's eyes in the rear view mirror as he continues to talk, "um, their blood when it's tested, does it come back as human or animal?"

His shoulders drop, when he hears Kelsey's voice, "hand me the phone, I saw everything." 

"You saw everything? This is... I don't know what to do, can you please help me? Noel's fine, it's just the... the body is-"

"Relax, Cody, everything's gonna be fine."

Noel reaches out and touches Cody's shoulder and Cody's flinches for a moment before his hand soon comes up to rest on top of his, "is it? Because there's a mauled vampire body behind this fucking Olive Garden right now and everything _does not seem fine._"

"It'll come back as animal blood. But you don't need to worry about that because the body'll disappear in a second. Vampire bodies turn to ash when they die."

"So everything is... good?"

"Yeah," she says, "just go home and try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." 

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Cody."

"Night, Kels."

He hangs up and Noel pulls the shorts on, "I should probably drive." 

"No, I need to drive," Cody says, "I don't want you turning into a wolf while you're driving."

"You were barely able to stand, dude, you lost a lot of blood." 

"Yeah," he says, "yeah, but I'm good. I can drive, I... I need to do something right now, okay? Besides you lost way more blood so just let me drive."

"Okay," he says, pulling his hand from his shoulder. 

He gets out of the car and looks to Luke, only seeing ash in his place. He gets in the passenger side, both of them buckling up. And from that point on the car was silent the entire way home.

\---

Cody's holding onto the elevator bar and closing his eyes while it heads up, looking a little nauseous. Once they're out and inside he goes into the kitchen and Cody pulls out a beer, popping off the top and taking a drink. Noel walks over and Cody's lifting himself up to sit on the counter. He looks down at Noel and he shakes his head, "I'm only going to have one or two. I wont drink anymore once Spock's back, I justI think I really need one right now."

"Are you okay," he asks.

And Cody lets out a laugh before his eyes are watering. And Noel knows it's a stupid question, of course he wasn't fine. He just watched someone die. He shakes his head, but looks as if he's he's smiling through the pain of today, "my crazy vampire ex just tried to kill me in the parking lot of an Olive Garden, one of the worst places to almost die by the way. I then watched him hurt you and almost kill you because you tried to protect me and then I watched him get mauled to death in front of me by my best friend who, turns out, is a fucking werewolf. So, no, Noel. No, I-I'm not okay. I'm really not and now that the adrenaline has worn off I'm fucking shaking and I can't just go to sleep and worry about it tomorrow because my anxiety wont let me go to bed so I'm just... I don't know what to do. I don't know right now, dude. I just know that I'm not okay right now. I'm really not okay."

He nods, putting distance between them and waiting for Cody to say something else, anything else. He finally pokes his tongue out, wetting his dry lips before looking to him and giving him a weak but genuine smile, "but I'm glad you are. I'm _really_ fucking glad you are."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," he says, finishing off the bottle. There's a pause before Noel finally gets the courage to ask what's been on his mind since the fight ended, "are you scared of me?"

And Cody looks at him for a second before looking away, "I should be. I saw what you did to him, you tore him apart. You _clawed_ at him, bit him, I heard him _scream._"

Noel leans back against the other counter, not once trying to move closer.

"But I'm not scared of you. Tonight is definitely gonna haunt me forever and I'm probably going to have the sound of him screaming on loop before I go to bed for a long time but I'm not scared of you. I just can't stop feeling horrible about it. I should be scared and confused and angry but I'm not. I'm glad."

He looks up at him and finally meets his eyes, "I'm _glad_ he's dead."

And Noel doesn't know what to say, he lets it hang in the air for a minute as Cody's eyes look to the bottle, "does that make me a bad person?"

And he walks closer to him, shaking his head. Cody spreads his legs and Noel goes between them, taking the bottle and setting it aside before putting his arms around him and his ear to his chest. The sound of Cody's heart is different in his ears, it's fast when Cody's arms come around him, shaky and cold and he soon rests his head against him, "you are the only person I know who could nearly die from a psycho and still think they're a bad person for being glad that psycho is dead. You're not a bad person, Cody. You're a good person, you always have been and you always will be." 

"I'm really glad you're okay," he whispers. 

"I'm really glad you are too."

"Would it be alright if I slept in your bed," he asks, "just for tonight?"

"Yeah," he says, pulling back and wiping the tears under Cody's eyes with his thumbs, "yeah, that's okay."

Cody gets down and they head to Noel's room. Once Noel turns the light on for him he looks at his neck, "your neck's got blood on it. Let me clean it for you." 

"You're covered in it," Cody says, looking over him.

They head to the bathroom and once Noel cleans most of the blood on Cody's neck he's looking to the teeth marks the vampire had made in his skin. They weren't holes like in movies this was circular, like the teeth had cut down at an angle. The blood was still somewhat wet while other parts were beginning to dry and clot. It looked painful and would definitely bruise and scar. He's surprised Cody was able to stay as quiet as he did when Luke did this to him.

_He should have been screaming from the pain but he didn't. He didn't scream to protect me._

He'd have to remember to get big band-aids to cover them up. Cody gets a wet rag and gets him to sit on the toilet while he cleans the blood off his face. Noel shakes his head, "I can clean myself up if this freaks you out." 

He shakes his head, "it doesn't freak me out."

He wipes the blood from his cheek and concentrates on the areas with the most blood, "hey, Noel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf? Did you not think I could handle it?"

"I didn't know I was a werewolf," he says, "honestly I'm just ask shocked as you are. I didn't know I could change like that, I've never done it before until now."

"Maybe it was dormant until now," Cody says, "maybe it's a stress thing. Or maybe it's whenever you're near death that it comes out." 

"I think it came out because of you," he tells him, "when I was laying there I thought I was gonna die. My body was in so much pain, the worst pain I've ever felt in my entire life. But I didn't want to die, I couldn't. Not until I knew you were safe, I told myself I couldn't die yet because you were still hurting. I kept thinking about you and how I needed to get to you and I think it's because I did that that I was able to get up. I wanted to protect you. I needed to protect you. Because you're my family."

Noel reaches up and holds onto the hand on his face, stopping him from cleaning him, "I love you, Cody." 

Cody looks surprised but manages to give him a small smile, "I love you too, man."

And Noel shakes his head, knowing that smile. Cody doesn't get it. Of course he doesn't get it. He opens his mouth about to say something when the other man continues to get the blood out from under his nose and off his lips. Noel watches him take a deep breath in before smiling and letting it out, "so, anything else I don't know about you that you wanna tell me?" 

He waits until Cody moves the cloth from his mouth to his forehead, heart beginning to speed up in his chest, "is there anything still on my lips?"

"Nope," he says, swiping the cloth of his brow, "they're all clean."

"Good."

And once he gets out the word he's surging forward and the second his lips are on Cody's the other man is frozen. His eyes are wide open and Noel's careful not to touch him the whole time. After a second he pulls back and Cody's looking at him dumbfounded with his mouth agape. He reaches up to hold the side of his face, thumbing over his cheek, "_I love you,_ Cody." 

_"Oh."_

And this time he knows Cody gets it. He stands up and the other man is still facing the toilet where he was once sat. He walks behind him, stripping off his clothes before getting in the shower and pulling the curtain. He gets the water warm enough and rubs his skin to get the blood off, watching the water turn red at the bottom before swirling down the drain. The sound of the curtain moving comes from behind him and when he turns he sees Cody fully clothed and getting in behind him. He turns towards him, "what are you-"

"Do it again," he says, cupping his face and pulling him.

Their lips meet and Noel moves his hands to Cody's waist, his shirt getting wet underneath his fingers. He pulls him close and Cody kisses back like he's been waiting to do this for years. The hands on Noel's face are soon dropping to his shoulders and going up into his hair. His fingers feel good in his hair and the way Cody's pressing himself up against him feels right. When he pulls back Cody looks over him, "anything else you wanna tell me?"

"I'm not straight," he says, pressing his forehead to his, "I'm not straight and I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too."

"I'm sorry I told you at a not-so-romantic time." 

"It's fine," he shakes his head, touching his nose to his and giving him a smile, "you told me."

He looks down at his clothes before looking up, "your clothes are getting soaked."

"Will you help me out of them?" 

Noel nods and carefully pulls the shirt off him avoiding his neck. He lets him hold onto him when he pulls his jeans and underwear off without trying to fall. It isn't graceful or sexy but Noel's enjoying it anyway. It's all very _Cody._ Noel smiles and puts his hands through his hair and the other man's dropping his hands to Noel's waist. He pats one of Cody's hands, "hand me the shampoo, I'll wash your hair." 

Cody hands him the shampoo and once it's in his hands he's working his fingers through the damp hair, Cody's eyes eventually closing. When he finally stops and looks at him for a really long time the green eyes open, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just hitting me all at once how glad I am that you're alive," he says, holding his shoulders, "how glad I am that you're standing in front of me. How glad I am to be close to you."

Cody rests his forehead against his, "you don't know how long I've wanted to be this close to you."

He pulls back and once his hands are soap free he's touching Cody's face, fingertips tracing along his jaw before his arms go around him. He lets his fingers go down the back of his spine before he holds his hips. It isn't sexual and he doesn't try anything, he just wants to touch him, feel his pulse under his fingers that lets him know Cody's really right here. His hands go up his waist and he finally looks down, seeing every inch of his skin. Cody looks down before looking up and meeting his eyes. His hands come up, sitting on Noel's shoulders before slipping down and around his waist. He steps closer until their chests are pressed together and Noel smiles, "this feels way better than I thought it would."

He smiles and Cody raises one hand, patting Noel's cheek before smiling, "let me get your hair."

  
\---

When they're in bed there's a distance between them, Cody in his glasses looking at him and Noel staring back. The younger man speaks first, "this day has been so surreal." 

"We did a lot today," he says, "_I did a lot today._ Are you sure you're okay with sleeping next to me? I did kill someone so it wouldn't bother me if you didn't feel safe right now. It would be okay if you didn't want to sleep beside me tonight."

"I honestly think you're the only thing that's making me feel safe right now," he tells him, "is it okay if I move a little closer?"

He opens his arms and Cody moves between them, holding onto him. His hair is slightly damp and a little cold against his cheek, but he doesn't mind and pulls the blanket up to their shoulders, "are you warm enough?"

"Yeah, I just don't think I'm going to be able to sleep."

"You don't have to go to sleep. Just close your eyes, okay? Just close your eyes," he says rubbing his back, "and just relax."

He nods and holds onto him, "are you okay? I mean, I know you said you were but you did kill someone today. That's got to make you feel different, right?" 

"It does," he says, "but I'll be okay and I'll sleep better knowing you're okay. Listen, whatever you want or need me to do right now I'll do it. I want you to be okay. I'll do everything I can to make sure you're okay."

He looks up and kisses his chin, "just hold me for now. I just wanna feel your arms around me."

He nods and kisses his forehead, burying his face in his hair, letting the smell of him calm him when he gets too worried. His arms stay locked around him and he doesn't let go even when Cody's asleep. He doesn't want to let go of him, he wants to stay this way forever, protect him forever. His eyes begin to get tired. He worries about nightmares and if Cody would have one, if _he_ would have one. He moves closer to Cody, taking the glasses off him and setting them to the side before flicking the light off and wrapping his arms around him again. Noel decides to give him a little more room to breathe but the second his hold on him loosens Cody's eyes snap open, "don't let go!"

"I was just-"

"Don't let go," he repeats in a hushed tone, seeming a little embarrassed by the urgency of his tone, "please?" 

"I wont," he says, no longer loosening his hold. Cody holds him tighter and Noel presses a kiss to his forehead, "I wont let go. I'll hold you as long as you need me to, okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise," he says rubbing his back to calm him, "I'll be right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd be writing something like THIS for this story but hopefully it fits well and I try to make everything after this sort of fit right. It has a happy ending at least, I don't write sad endings!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys pick up Spock and learn more about Noel's situation.

His eyes open and the blond is fast asleep beside him, he lays there listening to Cody's heart and letting his sync up with his. His hand reaches out and touches Cody's cheek as lightly as he can. He wonders if last night was real or if it was just a dream and when the green eyes open he doesn't smile or frown. Noel's knuckles rub his jaw gently and Cody closes his eyes and moves closer. _Not a dream._ Noel's arms go around his waist and pull him close, breathing in when he does and breathing out with him. It's oddly comforting and eventually Cody's the first to speak, "I really don't want to leave this bed."

"We can lay here for a little while longer," he says, "but we do need to pick up Spock. And I should probably talk to the girls about my new situation." 

"It was crazy," he tells him, "watching you transform into a wolf. You were _different._ Your clothes tore off and you were this huge black wolf with these bright red eyes. You were-"

"A monster," he thinks out loud. 

"Amazing," he says, looking up at him, "you saved me. You _always_ save me."

"I'm your husband," he says, "be shitty if I didn't." 

"Thank you," he says, "you saved my life. He was probably gonna kill me or make me some sort of food supply. Who knows what that would have meant for me."

"I was never going to let that happen." 

"I guess that means the werewolf stuff in that book was right."

"I'm protective of the ones I love."

"We didn't really talk about that yesterday," Cody explains.

"What?"

"You loving me," he says, "you know about _my_ feelings but I never really knew about yours."

"I didn't really know myself," he says, "you kept getting hit on and then I saw you texting Luke all the time and I was mad. It drove me crazy seeing you all giggly and smiling over a few text messages. I kept thinking I was just being a jealous friend and hating you giving someone else all your attention but-"

"You were jealous of him because he got to kiss me," Cody raises a brow, smile playing at his lips. 

"But," Noel says louder, changing the subject, "it turns out you two weren't just friends and then you came out to me and I realized why I didn't like you smiling and being happy about another guy. I was going to tell you, a few times actually but I was a pussy and you looked happier than I'd seen you in a while."

"I only gave him my number to get over you. You and I had Spock together and Kelsey mistook us for a couple and it reminded me that I'd loved you for a really long time and you were _'straight'_ and I wasn't. I stayed single, I figured being alone but living with you would be enough but it hit me that you'd have to find someone eventually and then I saw Luke. I thought, _'what better way to get over someone than by trying out something with someone else?'_ And he was nice and charming and good to me. He was honest with me and knew I'd been around werewolves and witches and so he felt comfortable enough to tell me what he was and I thought I could get over you with him, but..."

He smiles, thinking back to when Cody had passed out drunk in his bed after confessing everything to him, "but you couldn't?"

"Of course I couldn't! It didn't help that we were pretending to be husbands and you were letting me sleep in your bed and saying nice things to me. I couldn't get over you," he says, "and thank god I don't have to because I don't think I could ever get over you." 

"I know," he says, "when you came home drunk you told me you'd always love me."

"You knew I still loved you? You knew and didn't say anything?" 

"I didn't want you to be embarrassed. And you were still with Mr. Teeth. I tried to break you two up by telling you what he was, but you already knew and you got mad at me for spying and I started doubting the confession and started thinking maybe you were just drunk and it turned into a mess." 

"It turned into a murder," Cody says. 

"I'm really sorry about that by the way. I mean if I'd just told youif I'd just realized sooner and confessed then-"

"Then a psycho vampire still would have tried to hunt me down or someone else down because of my or their blood. I don't like murder but maybe this one is okay. I mean, you're not going to kill again are you?" 

"No!"

"Then maybe this is fine. Besides he attacked us first. It was self defense." 

"Yeah, the first couple bites," he says, "but I kept going." 

"You were protecting me." 

"I ripped him to shreds and liked it. I don't want to hurt anyone else but I wanted to hurt him." 

"I wanted you to hurt him," he confesses, "I feel evil saying this but I liked watching you tear him apart after what he did."

"I don't know, maybe it's a good thing he's gone. Maybe that means I saved more than just you that night. I mean if he drank blood maybe he's killed before so maybe I saved future victims."

"I like to think you did," he smiles.

He nods, "it's definitely a comforting thought."

Cody reaches out and touches his face, "I still can't believe this is real. That you're okay. That _we're_ okay. I guess now we just need to figure out all this werewolf stuff."

"Yeah," he says, eyes dropping to Cody's neck. He reaches out to touch the mark but the man shifts and covers it before he can and starts talking, "hey, does it make me a furry if we have sex?"

And the older man laughs not being able to help himself. It's genuine and Cody can't help but look proud when the smile reaches his eyes. Noel shakes his head, "oh my god." 

"I'm curious. Also if we have sex is it beastiality? Or what if you fuck a wolf in wolf form? Is that okay or is it beastiality. Are there gay wolves? I know there are gay lions on the discovery channel and stuff but like, can wolves be ga-"

"Cody," he says, shutting him up from his no filter train of thought. 

"Yes?" 

He leans in, kissing him and Cody kisses back eagerly until Noel's pulling away, "stop talking." 

He smiles, "okay."

\---

The door opens and Katie was standing beside Aleena jumping him place excitedly before tackling Noel's knees and hugging him, "awake, awake!"

"Yeah," he says, "I'm awake." 

"She means your wolf," Aleena tells him, "she smelled you before you got out of the car."

"Strong," she says, "stronger than me!" 

He pats her head and she makes grabby hands for him. He picks her up and she quickly climbs up onto his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his head and covering his eyes. He frowns, "Katie, I can't see."

She moves her hands to the top of his head, "we be in your pack."

"You want to be in my pack," he asks. 

"Me and my mommies," she nods speaking slower to get each word right, "will you take care of us?"

"Uh, yeah, okay."

He picks her up off his shoulders and moves her to his hip, "I'll take care of you guys." 

"You be my mommy too?"

And Noel goes wide eyed, raising his brows with an awkward smile. Cody grins, "aww, wolf mommy Noel." 

"_No,_" Noel says, "but I can be like a dad? Like a father figure."

"You be my dad," she asks. 

"I'll be _like a dad._"

"You already have two parents," Aleena takes her off her hip with a smile, "stop being greedy."

"Want more," she says.

"You just want more Christmas gifts," she says, carrying her inside and waving the two men in. 

"Alright," Kelsey says, walking in with Spock on her hip, "I got this one all cleaned up for you, he really likes to touch things he shouldn't."

"I appreciate it," Cody says taking him from her. Spock hugs him and closes his eyes as he rests on his shoulder. 

Aleena sighs, "so, how are you guys? Kelsey told me everything that happened yesterday."

"Still in disbelief but we're good I think," Cody says, "I didn't have nightmares and I slept alright so I think I'm okay. I don't know about Noel."

"I'm fine," he says, "just like Cody says. It's just hard to believe it actually happened."

"Hows your injuries?"

"Fine," Noel says, "I healed really fast which was cool."

"What about you," she asks, looking to Cody concerned, "how's your neck?"

He covers the mark and shakes his head, "it hurts but I'll be fine."

"I made you some stuff to keep it from hurting and help it heal faster," she says handing him a small container of cream with a few bandages on top, "it'll make your bruises go away in a day or two, it works slower on wounds though. Sorry I can't do more."

"This is great," he smiles, pocketing the items, "thank you."

"And you don't have to worry about turning into a vampire either. He didn't have you drink his blood so you'll still be human. Well, half human," she nods turning to Noel, "so, where should we start with your wolf situation?"

"I'm not sure," Noel tells her, "I honestly don't know where to start." 

They head to the living room sitting on the couch and Aleena picks up a few books heading over to sit in front of them with Kelsey, "well, what's your first question?"

"I guess how am I a werewolf? I didn't get bit or anything or scratched. At least not that I know of and it wasn't a full moon yesterday so I don't know why it happened."

"Well, first of all you can't get turned into a werewolf by a bite or scratch. That's not how werewolves are made. One of your parents has to have the gene. So either your mom or dad has it or maybe both, who knows. But if you didn't know about it then their gene likely wasn't awakened. You probably would have been told about it if it had."

"How did I wake my gene?"

"It can only be woken up when protecting yourself against an enemy or protecting someone else against an enemy, usually you almost die before it's awakened. Katie's wolf came out when she fought a bear."

"I killed it," Katie says.

Cody and Noel look at her wide eyed before nodding nervously.

"Yeah, I know, we still have your _trophy,_" Kelsey says, patting her head. 

"Anyway," Aleena says, "yours came out protecting Cody. Your body pretty much belongs to the moon now." 

"What does _that_ mean," he asks. 

"Just means you'll turn every full moon. So will Katie, don't worry, we'll take care of you. We'll go to the other world for that. You'll be able to be with others like you, you'll like it. Katie likes running with the other kids, it's kind of where she feels she fits in best."

"Alright," he says, "what else?"

"Let's see what you are. Katie says you're an alpha," she explains. 

"Alpha," Katie nods, moving to sit next to him. 

"But what color eyes do you have?"

"Uh, hazel," he asks. 

"I meant your wolf," she says. 

"Red," Cody nods, "definitely red."

"Alright, says here that means you have dominance over betas and omegas. You also could even have alphas follow under you if you earn their trust." 

He looks to Katie who beams up at him. He pats her head and she wraps her arms around his bicep crushing her cheek happily against his arm. Kelsey smiles, "that's cute. I'm gonna take a picture."

She raises up her phone and Aleena smiles over at her before continuing, "okay, let's see. You'll experience bone pain for a while until your body gets used to changing into its wolf form. You can eat chocolate still, it wont kill you, and you should start feeling sluggish the days leading up to full moons. Probably shouldn't plan to do anything those nights. I can make a potion to skip the change on a full moon but it will hurt. You'll feel extremely sick if you decide to do that."

"Sounds fantastic, "any _positive_ things coming out of this?" 

"Let's see. Your bites and scratches are poisonous to vampires so be careful who you scratch even by accident. Keep your nails clipped, though you should already be doing that." 

"Is that it," he asks and Katie gets up and heads over to Kelsey wrapping her arms around her leg. 

"Let's see, enhanced smell, taste, hearing. You should already know this though. You've got enhanced strength, heal fast, and should be able to communicate with dogs. And that is everything, I think. I'll give you some books so you can learn more about yourself, both of you."

"Thanks." 

"Oh," she says, "don't have sex!"

"I'm sorry, what," he asks, blinking a few times before raising his brows to see if he heard her right. 

"Yeah, jeez, babe. Little bit of a warning so we can cover our children's ears," she says, "maybe you should go watch TV, Katie. I bet River Monsters is on."

"Well, you can have _alone time_ like that. But just be extremely careful with people," Aleena says lowering her voice and Katie looks confused as she stares at her mother.

"Are you saying I could hurt Co-uh... _Someone?_"

"I'm saying an elevated heart rate could make you wolf out. Claws and teeth be kind of awkward if you were on top of _'Co-uh... someone,'_" she says looking over to the other man before looking back to him. 

Cody's face flushes and he clears his throat, "um, is there anything else he should know?"

"Am I gonna howl and bark at people?"

"Not unless you're in wolf form. You wont act animal-like unless you were raised by people born into a wolf pack. If you were raised by human parents and not werewolf parents then I think you'll act more human apart from when you change. You probably wont be any different."

"Not different," Katie smiles crawling up beside him again and patting her chest, "not different like me."

He smiles and nods, "yeah, I guess I'm not different. Just like you."

"So," Kelsey smiles, "you guys gonna watch Katie while my wife and I have _alone time_ together?"

And Noel's mouth drops, "wait, like, _right now?_"

"She'll be able to keep Spock busy," Aleena says, "she got him addicted to watching animals with her."

"Wait, wait, wait, you guys are just coming out and telling us _why_ you want us to watch her," Cody asks. 

"Look, when you've got a kid you have to lie about a lot of stuff to their face. I'm not going to lie to you two," Aleena says, "we haven't really had time to be alone ever since we got Katie so we kinda need this right now."

"Uh, sure, but I mean... what do we do?"

Kelsey picks up a packed bag and Noel looks to it in disbelief before looking at her, "how long is she staying?"

"A night," she say handing Aleena the bag. The woman disappears and Kelsey sighs, "she will eat anything you put in front of her except vegetables, just cover those in some sort of barbecue sauce though. If you take her to the park do not let her show you how high she can climb trees, she likes to eat the squirrels and it scares the other kids. You guys don't have cats do you?"

"No?"

"Good. She likes the discovery channel, dog videos, and if she can't sit still just throw a tennis ball. She will fall asleep anywhere and you will wake up with her in wolf form curled up at the foot of your bed. Make sure she eats before she goes to bed or she will try to bite your toes in your sleep. If she gets the remote _do not_ try to take it from her. Oh and if for some reason you guys go out just tell her to stop if she barks or growls at someone. She doesn't bite people _anymore_ but if she does you should probably just leave that place and never go back. Don't give her sugar past midnight and make sure if she repeats anything you say tell her good job. We're trying to get her to learn more words."

"Is she a child or a gremlin," Noel asks. 

"Both," she nods, patting Katie's head while she grins up at the woman.

Aleena pops back in and looks to them, "I already put her car seat in your car along with her bag. Kelsey already tell you everything?"

"Uh, yeah, but I got some questions," Cody says. 

Aleena and Kelsey kiss Katie's cheeks before slowly pushing them all out the door, "okay, thank you so much for watching her."

"But wait, I've got questions," Cody tries again.

"You guys are so sweet for doing this for us," Kelsey smiles as she guides them off her porch.

"The sweetest," Aleena agrees as they head back inside.

"Wait, but I don'twhat happens if we try to take the remote from her," he asks with a little more urgency.

"Don't do it and you wont find out," Aleena smiles, "see you guys tomorrow!"

She closes the door and the two turn to see Katie smiling up at them, "we get hot dogs now?"

"Fuck yeah," Spock smiles.

"Fuck yeah," Katie repeats before looking to Cody and Noel, "I say it right?"

Noel takes a deep breath before sighing and patting her head, "yeah. Yeah you did. Good job, Katie."

She makes grabby hands for Cody and he picks her up smiling, "let's go get some hot dogs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to happy chapters from here on out!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Noel have the place all to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of touches on how Cody is after the whole Luke situation, but for the most part it's just smut.

"We've officially got the whole place to ourselves," Noel says when they walk in, "what do you want to do first?"

Cody's already heading to the bedroom, "do we have to do anything? I kind of just feel like sleeping after all that running around. Katie always wears me out with all that running around."

He head into the bedroom with him, watching him change into sweatpants. Noel decides to do the same, "why don't we take a nap. Are you hungry? I can order before we go to sleep and just have whoever delivers it wake us up."

"Sounds perfect," he tells him crawling into bed, "I'm starving."

"Alright, what do you want to eat?"

"Doesn't matter," he says, holding a pillow to his chest and closing his eyes. After a moment he opens them, "Chinese food."

"Alright, I know what you want," he says putting the order in and climbing into bed next to him. He begins using one hand and uses his free arm to slide around Cody's waist, "one second and then we'll sleep."

He rubs Noel's chest through his shirt while closing his eyes. After he finishes ordering he decides to check twitter to see if anyone's sent him anything weird. He smiles, letting out a noseful of air when he sees something funny. Soon the hand on his chest goes into his sweatpants making him jump. And the second his hand is cupping his dick through his underwear he puts his phone down giving him his full attention. Cody's already got his eyes on him, looking up at him through his lashes, a smile playing at his lips, "changed my mind, I'm not tired."

"Well, you've officially got my attention. What do you wanna do?"

"We still haven't really had sex yet," he says, rubbing him through the fabric, "do you wanna try again?"

"Yeah," he nods, "but I'll be honest. I don't know how it's gonna be for you. I've only ever been with women like that."

Cody shrugs and takes his hand out of his pants, Noel slightly disappointed from the loss of contact, "I've only had sex with three guys and none of them were anything spectacular."

"Was Luke one of them," he asks, not really meaning to.

He shakes his head, "no we barely did anything. I told him I wasn't quite ready to jump right into everything since I was still very much into you. It was kind of embarrassing to be honest. The one time we did do something I said your name."

"You said _my name_ with another guy?"

"Look, I've liked you for a really long time, okay? I've said your name with a couple of guys not really meaning to. Luckily your name just sounds like I'm saying no to something and they didn't seem to notice."

"That's kind of a confidence booster I guess," he smiles, "so, how do you wanna do this? You wanna do it dogg-"

"If you even finish that sentence I'm changing my mind."

"Okay, well, how do you wanna be?" 

"Well, it's your first time with a guy so maybe we should just stick with a position you're comfortable with."

"So missionary?"

He moves on top of him, Cody spreading his legs so their hips are pressed together. He grinds into him, leaning down to kiss him slow. The feeling of sweatpants on sweatpants wasn't exactly doing it for him but he wasn't going to complain. Cody soon stops kissing him, "can I make one little change to this?"

Noel pulls back and sits up on his knees, "what's wrong?"

Cody sits up and pushes his pants off his hips, tossing them to the side when he gets them off his ankles. Noel does the same and soon Cody's pulling him back down in for a kiss. He moves Cody's knees up until the soft thighs are pressed against his hips. When Cody hums against his lips he gains more confidence and feels slightly sexy, but that all goes down the drain the second he grinds into Cody. He nearly laughed, "oh yeah, this is cool."

Cody smile up at him and Noel lets out a breath of laughter, face heating up with embarrassment, "sorry, I don't know why I just said that. I don't usually say things like that. That's not me, I don't-"

He shakes his head up at him and kisses him again, "it's fine. It's uh, it's _cool._"

Noel wants to hide his face but Cody keeps hissing him and when his clothed cock rubs against his he moans. _Fuck, why couldn't I have just moaned like that the first time? 'Oh yeah, this is cool.' So fucking stupid._

"I can practically hear you overthinking this," Cody says, "just relax. Keep moving your hips like that though, you're really good at it."

He does as Cody says and when the dirty blond is moaning against his lips he swears he could cum. His mouth opens with a hint of a smile and Noel deepens the kiss before moving to his neck. He doesn't do that for long though because the second his lips touch the scar on Cody's neck he's being pushed back hard. The younger man sits up fast, covering his neck, hands shaking as he looks completely stunned. He moves back instantly and when he looks at him Cody seems like he's somewhere else. Noel leans in, "Cody?"

He lifts his hand to touch his face but Cody flinches before snapping back into reality and meeting his eyes. Tears pricked at the deep green color and he shakes his head, "I-I'm sorry."

He keeps his hands to himself and the tears slip past his lashes, "I'm sorry, I-"

"No," Noel says, "hey, it's okay. _I forgot._ I was so into it I wasn't thinking, okay? Don't apologize, okay?"

He moves closer and Cody lets him wrap his arms around his body, "you touched my scar and it just took me back to that night and I-"

"I know, I'm sorry, baby," he says rubbing his arm.

"This is so fucking stupid," Cody says, shaking his head and quickly wiping his eyes before the tears can fall, "it was six months ago, I should be over this shit! I shouldn't-"

"Stop that," Noel says, "just look at me."

He turns to him and finally looks in his eyes. His hand goes to Cody's cheek and Cody holds it there, "_this_ everything you're feeling right now is normal."

"I know that," he says, "I just wish it wasn't."

He thumbs over Cody's cheekbone and smiles, "why don't I put on a movie for us to watch and order some dessert to go with dinner? You can even have the bigger piece of whatever I get, just because I love you that much."

"No. I mean, yeah to dessert but not the movie. I don't want to stop just because of this shit."

"Cody, it's normal to react like this, okay? I don't think we should we should try-"

"No. I hate reacting like this," he says giving him a pleading look, "can't we just try again?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't want to freak out every time you touch me a certain way or say something or kiss the scar on my neck. He's fucking dead and I'm alive and yet it still feels like he's winning," he says, pulling the hand off his face, "I don't want to let him win anymore. I wanna get over this right here and right now."

"You're really serious about this?"

He nods, "if I don't like something we can just stop for a second and keep going when the feeling passes."

"You promise you'll stop me if I do something you don't like? You wont just stay quiet, will you?" 

He nods, "yeah, I swear."

"Okay."

"Maybe try kissing the other side of my neck first."

He nods and Cody lays back, letting him move back to how he was. He leans in kissing him, his hips slowly moving against his as Cody reaches up to tangle his fingers in his hair. He moves his head to the side, inching his lips down to Cody's neck. He sucks in a breath but doesn't push him this time. He's completely stopped breathing and just as Noel goes to pull away Cody speaks, "don't. Don't stop, just... Just keep going, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He kisses under his ear before letting his lips press firmly to his skin. He's tense, practically frozen under him but he doesn't tell him to stop. Noel rocks his hips against his and the tight grip on his hair is loosened. Cody raises his thighs back up to bracket his hips.

"I love you," he breathes in between kisses. 

And Cody's body relaxes under him and his chest rises and falls again letting him know he's started breathing again. His hands slide up his thighs, fingers running along the line of his underwear. He rolls his hips into his and kisses down his throat to suck on his collarbone. When he pulls back Cody's pupils are blown as he's pulling him down in to kiss him. When his hips go slow Cody reaches down, grabbing Noel's ass and pulling him in closer. The other man lets out a breath of laughter, "you don't like it slow?"

"Can't help it if I'm eager," he says, "I've thought about this for a long time."

He kisses him once more before pulling off his shirt and sliding his hands under Cody's, feeling the soft skin underneath. He tenses up and Noel takes his hands, brushing his lips against Cody's knuckles, "well, I'm not going to rush this no matter how eager you are."

He pulls Cody's shirt off his body and kisses down his chest, "I wanna take my time with you." 

He kisses his way back up, tongue sliding over his nipple to make him let out a quick moan. Cody's fingernails dig into his hips making Noel hiss and take his hands off him holding them up. Cody seems slightly embarrassed but Noel just smiles and kisses him, lacing their fingers together before placing his hands beside his head. His hips come off the bed, grinding into Noel's and he grins, moving back to his neck. His breath catches in his throat and Noel keeps moving his hips, "I wanna make you feel good, Cody."

He slowly stop tensing up and Noel slides his tongue up his neck making Cody buck his hips up into his when his lips slowly make their way across his neck to the other side. Cody's breathing fast and he makes sure to slow down even more, "I wanna make this so good for you, wanna give you whatever you want."

He reaches over for some lube and stops kissing and holding hands with him to lay beside him. His lips never make it to the scar and Cody looks grateful. Noel slides a hand into Cody's underwear, avoiding touching him too much while he pulls them down his thighs. He's hard against his stomach and Cody whispers, "you're staring at me."

"Can't help it," he tells him, "you're just that fucking pretty."

He lubes his fingers up, getting them wet before adding more lube to them. Cody laughs, "you don't have to use _that_ much."

Noel doesn't laugh though and instead reaches between his legs teasing at his hole and making Cody's body jump before he meets his eyes. He moans and looks down to his hand. Noel's free hand goes to his chin, tilting it up to look at him, "I wanna see how you look when I'm touching you like this. I wanna get you all stretched open until you're ready for me."

His fingers push in and he grabs Noel's wrist tight. His fingers feel around and Noel isn't quite sure what he's doing but he makes sure to listen to Cody's heartbeat and breathing to find the right spot. He twists his fingers inside him until he's moaning loud and giving away how good what he's doing feels. _Found it._ He kisses his shoulder, slowly inching his way up to his neck. And even though he does tense up he doesn't tell him to stop. Noel pulls back and looks down at his fingers sinking in and out of him, "you good, baby boy?"

He nods and Noel noses at his neck, kissing gently before he's smiling, "you like how my fingers feel in you?"

He nods and tightens his grip on his wrists while Noel's free arm goes around Cody's neck turning his head towards him, "kiss me."

Cody does as he asks, body practically melting while Noel's fingers speed up and make him pant against his lips. Noel's cock leaks in his underwear and the urge to grind against Cody's thigh is strong. He keeps himself from moving and instead focuses on him, "I can't finger you if you're holding onto my wrist like that."

Cody reaches up to hold onto his face and he moans louder when Noel's fingers curl just right. He's whining and his hips begin to move forwards and backwards towards him when he slows down. He smiles, "you look hot when you do that. I like seeing you ride my fingers all desperate for more."

"Shut up," he whines, "I can't take much more of this."

"I'm only at two fingers," he says pressing in a third, "don't you want me to get you ready for me?"

He groans at the stretch and his hands are shaky, "please? Please just get inside me, I-I don't wanna cum like this. Like some horny teenager."

"You wanna cum with me inside you," he asks, twisting his fingers against his prostate, "with my dick inside you?"

"Please," he whines.

_Fuck, I kind of love watching him beg like that._

He gets Cody onto his back once more and pushes his own underwear down his legs before moving between his thighs. His cock is leaking and Cody takes hold of it when he reaches over for a condom. He groans when Cody's thumbing over the slit, "hurry up."

"Fuck," he breathes, "I'm doing it, I'm doing it."

He struggles to undo it, fingers all lubed. Cody sits up and takes it from him, "it's like you're doing this on purpose."

"You're really fun to tease."

The wrapper is covered in lube and Cody groans, "you got it all over the packet!"

Noel chuckles as he watches him wipe the lube off on the sheets before trying to open it. When he can't he hits his head against Noel's chest, "you just had to use too much lube didn't you?"

"We don't need one do we," Noel asks, "I mean, it's not like I can get you pregnant. I think. Can male fairies get pregnant?"

"No, I don't have a vagina, dumbass."

"Oh, well, my bad for fucking asking," he says, "I don't know shit about fairies except that you are one, probably the last one, and that you're fucking great."

"Just... Do you wanna go without one?" 

"No," he says, "I don't wanna go without you, I like y-"

"No, I mean a condom," he says, "does the thought of us not using one bother you?"

"I mean, I'm clean, I haven't been with anyone in a while and the last time I got tested I was fine."

"I haven't done anything either, I got tested the other day and I'm clean."

"So, you wanna go without one?"

He shrugs and lays back as he hands him the bottle of lube. Noel gets a more than generous amount on his hand before coating himself. Cody shakes his head, "seriously, I appreciate you not wanting to hurt me but that's still a little too much lube."

"No such thing," Noel says, adjusting himself so he's lined up with Cody's hole. 

He looks to Cody's face and watches him nod and when he pushes all the way in he has to stop. He's looming over Cody and watching him look up at him, "maybe I should have let you finger me a little longer."

He nods, barely moving, "yeah?"

He looks down seeing his hips pressed against Cody's before he turns away from him, breathing slow. And Cody sounds nervous, "is everything okay? You're not regretting this are you?"

"No," he nearly shouts.

Cody looks startled but Noel chuckles and shakes his head, leaning in to kiss him, "this is good. I just need a minute, just like... Fuck, like, thirty seconds of just no movement."

"Is this too much," he asks. 

He rests his head on Cody's shoulder, "you are so much tighter than I thought you'd be. I just need a second and I'll be good I swear."

Cody giggles and he shakes his head, "no, don't even laugh. I'm so serious right now. I haven't had sex with anyone in a long ass time, alright? Any sudden movement and I'm gonna ruin this for both of us."

"Okay," he says, staying still. Once he's calmed down he's being pulled to his lips, kissing him, "let's just kiss for a little while and you can move whenever you think you can."

He nods and kisses him for a long minute. He's slow to pull back his hips and slide in._ Goddamn it I wish I'd known I liked guys sooner,_ he thinks. Cody lets out a small breath and he has to stop again. He rests his forehead against his, "Jesus Christ you're not making this easy for me. I feel like a fucking virgin."

"I mean you are when it comes to gay sex," he tells him, "but just think of something that turns you off." 

"I can't. I'm just thinking about how good it feels inside you right now," he says, moving his hands to Cody's hips and thrusting slower, "goddamn it."

"What?"

"Can't believe I could have been doing this years ago," he says moving to his neck. Cody goes still again, Noel planting his lips gently over his scar, "had I known I'd like you this much and that you'd feel this good I would have fucked you on your dorm bed the second I'd met you."

"Yeah," he asks, sounding different. 

He presses the side of his face into his neck, rubbing his cheek over the scar until Cody laughs. He pulls back, "are you laughing? Was it something I said?"

"No," he says, "you just... You rubbed your face against me. You're putting your scent on me."

"What," he asks, "no! No I wasn't! That's not what I was doing at all. I was just trying to get you more comfortable-"

"Aww, Noel, that's kind of cute," he says, "you want others to know I'm yours?"

"I was just trying to figure out where to kiss you. It's no big deal." 

He points to his mouth, "how about here?"

He leans in kissing him and Cody reaches behind him pulling his hips closer to push Noel in deeper. He lets out a harsh breath against Cody's mouth before nodding, "okay, yeah, I can definitely move now."

He pulls back his hips and Cody's hands move up his back to hold onto his shoulders. Noel's hands drop to his hips when he pushes back in. It's slow at first, Cody's nails digging into his skin when he kisses up his shoulder. He pants in his ear, not asking him to stop but instead moaning, "you can go faster." 

He lifts Cody's hips and thrusts faster, sucking marks onto his skin until Cody's nails dig into his shoulders. 

"Is this alright," he asks. 

"Yeah, just don't stop touching me."

He nods and grabs his hips, tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue, "I've never wanted someone this bad in my entire life."

His nails loosen only to dig in again when he thrusts his hips just right, "Noel!"

"You don't know what you do to me, Cody."

He feels the urge to bite him, mark him in some way other than a hickey. Something big to let others know Cody's his. He pulls back and kisses him instead, ignoring the way his teeth feel. He thrusts harder, the sound of Cody's heart loud in his ears.

"Noel!"

_Cody. My Cody. My. Cody. Mine._

He feels weird but keeps going. Cody's nails drag down his back and his grip on his hips tighten as he enjoys the scratch and sting the nails are giving him. He has a need to go faster, go harder, put his teeth on Cody. 

_What the fuck? No. No biting. I can't do that to him._

He pulls back to look at Coy under him, his own heart beating fast in his chest as he watches him. He moans loud and when the dark green eyes look to him he gasps, "Noel, your eyes."

He stops moving and shuts them tight, shaking his head as he covers his eyes, "shit. Sorry, I don't know what it's happening right now."

"They're so red."

"I'm sorry," he says pulling out, "I should stop."

"No," Cody says, pulling the hands of his eyes, "we don't have to stop. It doesn't scare me. I like them."

He opens his eyes, "you do?"

"Yeah, it actually makes me feel kind of safe."

"It does?" 

"Can I try something?"

Noel nods and Cody taps his chest getting him to move off him. When he can move he turns Noel around so he's sitting up. He moves onto his lap, straddling him and easing Noel's cock back inside himself. His mouth falls open and Cody rests his forehead against his, "you're so good for me. Let me be good for you."

He nods and Cody kisses him slow, not moving until he pulls back and lifts his hips up. He slides back down and Noel's hesitant to touch him in fear of the marks his strength could make. Cody takes his hands, putting them on his lower back just above his ass. His mind goes to the bruises he'd been careful not to touch six months ago, the ones that even a gentle hug could hurt and cause him to wince. _I don't ever want to hurt Cody like that._

Cody moves to his neck, kissing his way up before his tongue is tracing the shell of his ear. His eyes nearly roll back and Cody lets out a breath as he sinks back down. _Fuck this is so fucking hot,_ Noel thinks, balling his fists so his nails and finger prints couldn't dig into his skin. His mouth goes down to Noel's throat, "I'm so happy I get to call you mine."

He smiles, "what, you don't like sharing?"

"No," Cody says, "does that make me selfish?"

"I don't want to share you either." 

"Yeah but you tend to get jealous."

"I don't get jealous," he says, making Cody smile and move to his ear. He holds onto Noel's shoulders, arms coming around him as his hips speed up, "it's okay if you get jealous. I used to get jealous."

"What? When?"

He nods, sucking on the spot under his ear, "you used to talk all about your sex life a lot, I used to get really jealous. Actually, I kind of used to get off to the stories you'd tell me." 

"Wait, _what?_"

"Yeah," he breathes, "you'd tell me exactly how you had each one of them and when I was alone I used to think about those stories. I used to get off to the thought of you fucking me the way you did them."

When he doesn't say anything Cody pulls back and shakes his head with a small laugh, "that was weird. That's really weird. I don't know why I told you that, that's-"

"No, no," he says, "I like that. Tell me what you did when you were alone."

He looks at Noel's face and the werewolf can see the red glowing reflection in his eyes as he nods, "uh, yeah, okay. I can do that."

He moves back to his neck, looking a little embarrassed to talk about it, "I started off just kind of daydreaming about it, jerking off in the shower to the idea of you with someone. But then I started picturing myself being under you, in front of you, having your hands all over me."

His hands go up, fingers dragging down his spin, "like this?"

"Yeah," he nods, "yeah, like this."

"What else?"

"I thought about this one you told me about all the time. You said they were teasing you and told you to wait until you got inside the room to do anything. And it make me picture myself teasing you, getting you so hard you wanted me that badly."

"I want you that badly," he says, hands going down to grab his ass and help him move. He gasps and tries to keep talking. 

"You said you got in their apartment and couldn't wait anymore so you just pushed them onto their hands and knees and fucked them there while they kept telling you not to stop," he says, "and then it got me thinking about you doing that to me if we ever lived together. Us walking in, you pushing me down to the floor and just fucking me until you came."

"Fuck," he says, "it would be so fucking hot seeing you on all fours, lubed up and begging to be fucked."

Cody moans loud when Noel's dick hits just right. Noel smiles and keeps moving him, "you ever beg for me when you jerk off or do you stay quiet?"

"I try to be quiet," he says. 

"You ever stick your fingers inside yourself and pretend they're mine?" 

He moans and holds onto his shoulders tight, "Noel." 

"God," he says, "you ever say my name like that when you're by yourself? Moaning it just like that and hoping I might hear you and go into your room to help you out?"

His hand goes up to Cody's hair, startling him when it's pulled back. It's not hard, Noel makes sure of that. He barely tugs it enough to test to see if this is alright. His eyes are wide and soon he's pressing his mouth to his, "do you picture me pulling your hair like this when I fuck you from behind?"

He opens his mouth to say something but moans instead and holds onto him. Noel kisses his scar as delicately as he can and Cody's nails dig tighter, "you never have to picture that again. The second you want me you can have me. I'll touch you, I'll kiss you, I'll fuck you however you wanna be fucked. Slow or fast, soft or hard, doesn't matter. Whenever you want me, however you want me, I am always yours and I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Whatever I want you to do," he asks. 

"Anything you want," he whispers. 

He turns his head to him speaking low, "don't ever let anyone else touch me like this." 

"I wont," he says, kissing up his neck. 

"You promise?" 

"Yeah," he says moving his lips along his jaw before kissing him, "yeah, baby, I promise."

"Keep kissing my neck like that," he says, hips going faster before he drops his voice so low he's surprised he hears him, "I want you to make me forget everything else."

He kisses his neck like he wants and Cody doesn't flinch this time. He sucks at it feeling the vibrations of his moans through his lips. He pulls back to breathe and Cody's eyes begin to glow a sort of purple mixed with pink. He moves faster, hands going up Noel's chest.

"Cody?"

"I love you!"

He looks between his eyes and his hips, holding onto him as he moans louder, pupils becoming dilated to the point that his iris is almost gone as he moans again, "I love you."

Noel nods, "I'm so glad you're mine."

"Yours," he says, looking almost like he was in a trance, "I'm yours. I'm always yours."

Noel reaches between them, wrapping his hand around Cody's dick, pumping him slowly. He lets out a sound that's crossed between a whimper and a moan and Noel wishes he could have recorded it to hear it over and over whenever he was alone. Cody starts to go slower but Noel thrusts up and moves his hands to his hips to keep him going. The moans he's letting out on top of him get higher and sound shakier and Noel's loving very second of it watching Cody come undone like this. That's when Noel sees it, the light coming from Cody. It's brighter behind him and the faster he keeps going the more he glows. He lets go of his hip and reaches back to his dick to keep jerking him off. But Cody doesn't last more than a few seconds. He moans loud, hole clenching around him as the light behind him gets blindingly bright. Noel shuts his eyes, feeling Cody's cum spill over his fingers. The man underneath lets out a moan, cumming near instantly with how tight Cody gets around him when he's finishing. The light behind him finally dies down and when he looks behind Cody now there's a pair of wings behind him, fluttering happily. Cody's eyes fade back to their normal green and Noel's hand slides up to his back, touching one of the iridescent shapes. Cody jerks away slightly and when Noel runs his fingers down the space between them on his back he's smiling, "that tickles."

_Oh shit, I fucked him so hard I made him cuter._

Cody holds Noel's face, kissing him before turning to look over his shoulder, "I guess I have these now."

"They're pretty," Noel says. 

Soon they disappear and Cody gets off him before laying beside him, "thank you."

"For the compliment or the sex?" 

"Both," he says, kissing his cheek, "I needed that." 

"I didn't know you had wings." 

"I didn't either, it was just something that I was hoping would happen. I read that when fairies find their true love they get their wings."

"I'm your true love," he asks. 

"You know," Cody says, "that Chinese food should already be here by now." 

"It's coming," he says quickly, "but back to the other thing."

"I'm starving, are you starving, you know what? You didn't order dessert. You should call and order dessert."

"I'll order whatever you want. Back to the true love thing first."

"Okay," he says, letting Noel's arms slip around him, "according to the books you're my true love." 

"And according to you?"

"You're the only person I've ever loved."

He smiles and Cody rolls his eyes, "don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" 

"Like I'm some soft little marshmallow boy. It makes you look soft." 

"Yeah, well, maybe I am a little soft for you. You are my true love after all," he says. 

"I just kind of wished I was your first love like you were mine," he tells him, holding onto his arm. 

"You might not have been my first love but you'll always be my last."

And Cody laughs, not a giggle or a chuckle but a full on laugh. And Noel suddenly feels self-conscious again. Cody covers his mouth, shaking his head, "I'm sorry. That's really sweet. It's just... I knew that you'd gotten soft but I didn't know you'd gotten so damn _corny_ too."

"Man, I'm over here pouring my heart out and you're really shitting all over it right now."

"I'm sorry," he smiles, kissing his cheek, "I'm sorry, it was _very_ sweet of you to say." 

"No, fuck you, you ruined it," he says, turning away from him, "never in my life have I been roasted after sex like this." 

Cody moves on top of him, half bent over him and laying his head on the pillow beside him, "would some dessert make you feel better?"

"No."

"A kiss," he asks, puckering his lips.

"Now who's being corny?"

"So you don't want a kiss?"

He flips him onto his back, "of course I do."

He presses his lips to his hard and pulls back and Cody makes a face causing Noel to cock his head, "what?" 

"That tasted kinda fuckin' corny to me."

"Fuck you," he says getting off him and sitting up. 

Cody smiles, giving him a shrug as he moves to sit across from him, "yeah, I guess I could go for another round if it's quicker. Wanna be behind me this time, see if you can get me off faster than the food can get here?"

"I'm kind of tired," he says, "aren't you?"

"Nope, I've got enough energy to go again. But if you don't feel up to it-"

"I'm up for it," he says, "just tired, being on top and being on bottom is hard with keeping yourself up and lifting and everything." 

Cody's wings flick out from his back and he smiles at him, "wanna see if I can use these to ride you, really see what it's like to fuck a fairy?"

He watches the wings open and close behind him teasingly as Cody cocks a brow. And Noel finally smiles back motioning his hands, "get over here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is almost over, I remember when I thought this was just going to be a one shot that ended with the boys just being friends and having a baby. Now it's just this super long story that's finally getting an ending!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys celebrate Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a one shot and now it's a whole ass novel!

"Wake up daddy! Wake up papa," a small voice says as they jump up and down between the two men.

Noel doesn't opens his eyes but speaks calmly, "boy, you had better lay back down right now. I ain't playing with you this morning."

"Wake up, daddy. It Christmas," Spock says.

"Yeah," Cody says in a sleepy voice, "wake up, daddy. It's Christmas."

Noel's eyes crack open and he looks at Cody who's smiling lazily at him and Spock who's patting his face, "wake up it Christmas!"

Noel rolls his eyes and stands up fast, grabbing the toddler and hoisting him up in the air, "it's Christmas?! Why didn't you say that?" 

"I did! I did," Spock giggles and hugs him tight looking to Cody, "papa we open presents now?"

He nods and stands up, stretching as tall as he can before they head into the living room. Spock wiggles in Noel's arms and when he's set down he runs over picking up a present and shaking it, "I open this one?"

"Let's eat breakfast first," Noel says. 

"He can eat afterwards," Cody says taking his hands and pulling him to the couch.

Once Noel's sat down he's pulling Cody into his lap and rubbing his thigh, "go ahead, Spock." 

He picks up the gift and tears the paper pulling out dinosaur toys and beaming at them, "this what I wanted!"

"Yeah," Cody smiles, "Santa got those for you!"

"Uh, Santa did not get you any of that, I bought-"

Cody covers his mouth and watches as Spock tears open another one and sees a monster truck, "monster truck!"

"That's right," he says uncovering Noel's mouth.

He opens more receiving a xylophone and a couple of other small noisy instruments making him bounce happily in place as he hits them to make noise. Noel groans sticking a finger in his own ear, "oh wow, you really went and got him all these, huh?"

"Music stuff," he says, "he'll want to get into it again when he gets older, might as well introduce him to music while he's little."

"I'm gonna have to invest in aspirin." 

Cody kisses his jaw, "I'll make sure to pick some up when I go out."

He turns to Spock and smiles, "hey, buddy, can you get that blue box and bring it over here for papa?"

Spock picks it up, dropping it before picking it up again and heading over to him holding it up. He smiles, "thank you, Spock." 

He heads back to his toys and Cody holds it out to him, "here. I got this for you. I think you'll like it." 

"What is it?"

"Just open it," he smiles. 

He sighs and tears the paper and when he lifts the lid he smiles and closes his eyes. He shakes his head, "Cody, I'm not wearing this out in public." 

He frowns and takes the shirt out of the box holding it up, "oh come on, you're a proud dad. Why not wear this to show everyone how_ proud_ you are?" 

"I'm not walking around town with the words _'Proud Daddy' _across my chest."

"It's a great shirt, it'll hurt my feelings if you don't wear it." 

"Fine, I'll be sure to wear it out in public together. Maybe on a date or two since you like it so much."

"You know what, you're right, maybe you should just wear it as a sleep shirt or something."

"No, no," he says, "I want to show off what my boyfriend bought me to everyone we know. I'll make sure to let everyone know what a proud daddy I am."

"I think I'll just return it," he says, "you can just have what's in the other one, you'll like it more."

"Spock," Noel says, "will you bring daddy that red box?"

"No," Cody says, "that's not the one I got you."

"I know, that's the one I got you," he tells him. 

Spock picks up the box and brings it over to him. Noel takes the box from him and the boy goes back to his toys, playing with them and ignoring the two men. Cody cocks his head, "what is it?"

"What's it look like?"

"I don't know? A watch Jewelry? Speaking of jewelry I can't find my ring you got me," he says opening the box, "I swear I only took it off to shower but then I-"

He looks down inside the box seeing the golden rings Noel had bought. He smiles, "wait, what? You can't just re-gift a gift you already gave me."

"Look closer at it," he says. 

He takes one out and look at it, seeing the inside engraved with the words _'Forever and Always.' _He smiles, "you had them engraved?" 

"That's what married people do, isn't it? Have rings engraved and stuff?" 

"I mean yeah," he says, "but we're not actually married. We're just fake married."

"Well," he lifts his hand so Cody can slide the ring onto his finger, "then why don't you marry me?"

"What," he asks, eyes flicking up to his as his shoulders relax.

"I said why don't you marry me, Cody Kolodziejzyk?"

"You really wanna marry me?" 

"If you wanna marry me," he smiles, taking the other ring out and holding it up, "so? Do you want to be actually married to me?"

"Yes I wanna be actually married to you," he smiles.

He holds out his hand and lets Noel slide the ring onto his finger. Cody leans in, kissing him before cuddling closer to him and nosing at his neck, "so what are you thinking? Spring wedding? Summer wedding? Or did you want to go to a courthouse?"

"Whatever you want. But I want a really nice vacation. Somewhere nice with a lot of stuff to do outdoors or something."

"Outdoors," Cody asks, "you never want to be outdoors, that the wolf inside you talking?"

"Maybe," he says, "I don't know, there's a lot of things I want to do. Especially to you." 

He kisses down Cody's jaw and when he reaches his neck he kisses softer, the other man giggling._ He didn't flinch this time. Not even a little._

"Hm," Noel asks, "what is it?"

"That tickles." 

He goes back up his neck and when he shoves his tongue in his ear Cody pulls from him fast laughing, "you are so gross, dude!"

He laughs and plants hard wet kiss on his cheek making him reach up to wipe the spit off, "disgusting." 

"Thought you liked my sloppy kisses." 

"That was so spitty," he frowns and Noel kisses his neck softer.

"You still want to marry me even with my spitty kisses?"

"Yeah," he says, "no matter how gross you are I still wanna be Cody Miller."

And Noel's heart swells as he raises his brows, genuinely surprised, "you wanna change your last name?"

"I might," he says looking to him, "my last name is hard for Spock to spell, it'd be easier if all our last names were Miller. Is me possibly changing my last name alright with you, _Mr. Miller?_"

"Ooh," he smiles, "it is when you call me Mr. Miller like that."

He laces their fingers together and relaxes his head against Cody's neck, breathing him in. The dirty blond grins, "so you're alright with me being future Mr. Miller, _Mr. Miller._"

He hums against his neck holding him closer, "I don't know. Maybe you should ask me again just like that when were all alone."

"Sure thing," he smiles kissing his cheek as sloppy as he can, "Merry Christmas, _Mr. Miller._"

He smiles, "Merry Christmas, _future_ Mr. Miller."

\---

"Spock, buddy, come on, it's time to go to bed," Cody says standing.

"Wanna play with my truck," he tells him.

Noel shakes his head as he stretches, "you can play with it more tomorrow while me and papa work, okay?"

"I'm not tired," he tells them.

"It's bedtime," Noel tells him, "you'd better get in bed or Santa's gonna take all your toys away."

He hugs the truck close to his chest, "nooo!"

"You'd better go to sleep then," Cody warns, "Santa is gonna come if you don't go to bed. And he'll give all your toys to another little kid."

"I go to bed now," he nods getting up and walking over to Cody. 

He makes grabby hands for him and the man is quick to pick him up and put him on his hip, "did you have a good Christmas, Spock?"

He nods happily and Noel gets the bed ready while he watches the two talking, "did Santa get you everything you asked for?"

"Yeah!"

"Good," he smiles setting him on the bed.

Noel lays down and Spock crawls over next to him, resting his head next to his so he could look at him, "what is it now? What do you need? Your teddy bear? You gotta shit right now? What is it?"

"I love you, daddy," he smiles.

And Noel freezes and looks to Cody. Spock had never said that before, not to either of them. He blinks before smiling and reaching up to run a hand down his hair, "I love you too, little man."

He turns to Cody when he gets in bed and grins up at him, his long hair getting in Noel's face and nearly making him sneeze, "I love you too, papa." 

"I love you too, buddy."

He leans in, kissing above Cody's eyebrow before turning and kissing Noel's temple. They pause, looking to each other as Spock closes his eyes between them. They move closer, arms crossing over him to hold onto each other and together they press kisses to both of his temples making him smile between them before going to sleep. Noel looks over to Cody before looking over Spock's face, "Kelsey's right, they really do grow on you."

\---

He wakes up to hair in his face and someone warm between his arms. He breathes in but they don't smell like Cody. When he cracks his eyes open he sees the long hair in his face and when he looks down the body isn't small. He sits up quick and sees Spock with his arms around Cody, slowly stirring awake. Cody opens his eyes and sits up quick. Spock opens his eyes, looking between them before sitting up. His clothes are ripped up and he looks at his arm, "holy shit. I'm a fuckin' adult again." 

"How's it feel to be back," Cody smiles. 

"And in our bed," Noel says. 

"It feels good," he smiles, "I'm not a baby anymore. I'm back to being a large human." 

"Who is still in our bed," Noel says, standing up. 

He heads into the laundry room retrieving the clothes on the top corner shelf they have from the day he first showed up. When he comes back he hands him the clothes and he's quickly pulling them on, "I take it I don't have any money in my wallet?" 

"Nope. I used your card for a lot of baby shit too so." 

"That's fair. How long has it been?"

"A little over a year," Cody says, "how do you feel?"

"Over a year? Holy shit," he says, "I gotta call my family. Holy fuckin' shit. All the memories. I spent a full year being a toddler being raised by you two."

"Yeah, you're welcome by the way," Noel says.

"Thanks for not leaving me at an orphanage," he smiles. 

"We'd never leave you there," Cody says. 

"What about my apartment? All my stuff?" 

"It's still all there," he says, "I've been making sure everything is paid for. I cancelled your phone and some other stuff though. It's probably very dusty."

"You came back just in time," Noel tells him, "we were about to sell all your stuff."

"We thought you'd be our kid for at least another fifteen or sixteen years."

He looks between them and his smile drops into an expression more serious, "you guys were really gonna raise me?" 

"I mean, technically we were. We did. And now you're all grown up again," Cody smiles. 

He looks down at the mattress, frowning before he reaches up and rubs the back of his neck. Cody tilts his head concerned and Noel folds his arms across his chest, trying to ignore the small twinge he feels at the thought of Spock not being in their house anymore. _Cody was supposed to be the one getting empty nest syndrome, not me._ Spock looks between them, "uh... Would it be okay if I stayed with you guys? Just for a little while longer?"

Cody looks to Noel and soon Spock does too and the man sighs before getting back in bed and taking Spock's glasses form him to set to the side, "go back to sleep, dude."

Their arms come around him and he holds onto Cody while he's whispering, "I really do love you guys."

"Yeah, yeah," Noel says, lacing his fingers with Cody's on Spock's hip, "we love you too, little man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others but hopefully it's still a satisfying ending. Thank you for taking the time to read all this, I spent like three months working on it so I appreciate the shit out of you if you did. Hope you guys all have a good holiday and a happy new year!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably just a one shot, but I might add more to it if I feel like it. But know that if I add to this then the rating and stuff will probably change


End file.
